


Enslaved

by Gglizette



Category: JungHope - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asexual Taehyung, Child Jeongguk imprinting on adult Hoseok, Complicated Yoonmin, M/M, PDA Namjin, Vampire Sex, fluffy JungHope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gglizette/pseuds/Gglizette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Hoseok was not happy when he got told he would be trained to be a servant for a vampire. 9 years later he is enslaved to a bratty spoiled vampire child. Hoseok quickly adores the kid and helps him with his bad attitude. The child imprints on his grown up servant. As the Vampire child grew his feelings only grew and he was ready to not just enslave his human , but also his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so they first chapter is really fluffy with some sad stuff. I was going to make this a depressing horror story, but then i am like after TSR which was mega angsty YoonSeok i want to try something more lively u know? Hope you guys like it though. Taelove16 this is for you. It is chaptered okay so i will update. ENJOY LUV U!!!!!!!!!!!!

Being told you were smarter and more agile than 90% of the population sounds like a good thing. It should have been a good thing, right? Well, not for that 10% nor their families. Jung Hoseok was one of them. He remembers the day. He still recalls the sickening moment of being told what he had “earned”.  
“Jung Hoseok!”, yelled the officer as he was in his classroom. He stood up quickly at the position of attention.  
“Yes, sir!”, he said with confidence. Not defiance, however. The officer came up to the boy who at the time was just 14. The officer’s suit blue and white. Just like all the royals wore.   
“Come with me”, he said and turned to the door. Hoseok was a bit confused but grabbed his bags and moved quickly. The officer was walking a slow pace, but compared to Hoseok who was now almost jogging, it was fast. They walked down the hall of the high school. Hoseok kept on wondering what the reason for being called by an officer was. He had done nothing wrong. It’s not like they killed them or disciplined them severely but there were punishments. Hoseok had always been a good kid. Got in trouble for the usual things kids got in trouble for. However, nothing beyond that.   
“You should consider yourself lucky”, said the man in the room they had entered. The officer closed the door and stood at ease in front of the door.   
The man was tall and broad. His skin was not as pale as he had seen others of his kind be. Some white as snow. The man was rather tan. Almost like him. Yet he could tell he was not human since he had no flush in his face. Moved far more swiftly than a human would.  
“Pardon?”  
“You my boy have exceeded all the exams. The tests that have been put out, your record is perfect and your abilities are beyond one of your age”, the man said rather proudly.  
“Thank you sir, but i don’t quite understand your point”, Hoseok said furrowing his eyebrows. The man smiled softly.  
“My point is you have been chosen among the people to become an assistant”, Hoseok felt his heart drop. No, why him? He had to be with his family. He couldn’t leave. He didn’t want to. He wouldn’t.   
“No, i’m sorry i can’t”  
“Of course you can! You are prepared-”  
“No! No, i will not be an ‘assistant’ find someone else!”. Hoseok said firmly. The man smirked and walked towards him. The man was in front of him in a second and Hoseok had no time to react. Hoseok had flinched and stepped back.  
“You have no choice”  
“I will not become a slave! That’s what we become slaves! I will not give up my life to help a vampire!”  
The man grabbed him by his neck in an instant. His hands were cold. They were rough. Hoseok knew he was different. Yet the man looked young. He didn’t look too old. How old was he really. For how long had he been that age.  
“I wouldn’t defy me...you humans have no power over us-”  
“Stop!”, a younger boy. A bit younger than him came.  
“Go back you have no business here”  
“Leave him alone or i will tell my uncle of your actions! You cannot treat humans in such way! They are fragile creatures”, Hoseok looked at the boy and thought he shouldn’t be one to talk. The boy looked even more fragile than Hoseok. The only decent thing on the kid were probably his thighs. Which were very thick.   
“Jimin, go back to the car at thi-”  
“Let me talk to him”  
“What?”  
“Let me have a word with…”, the boy named Jimin turned to Hoseok. Hoseok tried to answer as clearly as was possible with a vampire half choking him.  
“Ho-seok”, he said in a raspy tone. Jimin eyed the man and he let Hoseok go. The man walked out of the room but the officer remained inside.  
“Are you okay?”, asked Jimin with worry. Hoseok cleared his throat and nodded.   
“How’d you get in?”  
“I can walk through the walls. Cool, huh?”, the boy was very happy wasn’t he thought Hoseok.  
“I see...umm, i won’t become your slave if that’s what you are try-”  
“Oh no no no! My bad i am just trying to talk. Do humans not do that?”, where did this boy come from?  
“Yes we do and what type of question is that?”, asked Hoseok sounding rather rude. He was quick to apologize.  
“I’m sorry i di-”, Jimin smiled as he grabbed Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok flinched but was pleasantly surprised. This vampire was rather warm compared to his friend, if you could call him that.  
“It’s okay! I have been locked up most of my life until now and i have only heard stories of humans like you. So the scent thing is true”  
“What scent?”  
“You smell great”, Hoseok tensed and Jimin laughed.  
“That doesn’t mean i will bite you! Every human has a unique scent. You smell like spring. Something floral and fruit like, slightly minty and masculine. Very pleasant.”, Jimin explained holding Hoseok’s hand tightly.  
“You’re rather touchy”  
“You don’t seem bothered”  
“I’m not”  
“So...Hoseok”, Jimin got serious all of a sudden. Hoseok could see and orange tint in his brown eyes. He knew vampires had odd colored eyes. Jimin’s seemed normal. Maybe he was still too young.  
“I would suggest you come with us”  
“To be enslaved”  
“I wish i could say no, but i can’t. Since the human race died and vampires rose again you know how things became. You’ve heard of what happens to humans when they disobey”, Jimin said holding both of his hands with care.  
“I thought vampires can’t harm humans”  
“We can’t...it’s the perspective most vampires have, but there are always those who believe otherwise”  
“Like him?”  
“Trust me there’s worse”, Jimin chuckled. Hoseok smiled. Jimin thought Hoseok’s smile was cute like a heart.  
“Please come with us. I will make sure my Uncle puts you with good roommates at the academy. I will put you with my assistant”  
“Slave you mean”  
“If that makes you feel better. I am sorry it has to be like this. Please listen to me, trust me. I know we have just meet, but i will put you before myself and i will ensure your safety”, for some odd reason Hoseok felt like he could trust Jimin. Hoseok sighed in defeat.  
“I honestly have no choice do i?”, asked Hoseok. Jimin smiled in a bitter way. Yeah that was an answer enough. From that day Hoseok’s story began.  
That same day Jimin had escorted Hoseok to his house as they gave Hoseok’s family the news. Hoseok’s mother fell into tears. Jimin oddly cried with her as he hugged her promising to keep him safe. Hoseok was worried since his mother was frightened of vampires and hated them. Yet Hoseok saw that his mother really saw Jimin’s good soul and trusted him. His father gave him a farewell as his sister was forced to let him go. Jimin promised to bring him over as often as he could since he was allowed to come back to the human lands. Hoseok got into the car where Jimin was being driven to some odd place. Very foggy and isolated from humans.   
“I live where you shall be trained. I will put you with my slave okay?”  
“Uh, was i supposed to find comfort in that?”, Hoseok asked and Jimin shrugged.  
“I don’t know...i guess. He isn’t mine yet. I will have two slaves, god i hate the word ‘slaves’- disgusting, but well one is in training since he’s family is supposed to serve my family for centuries. The other one i haven’t meet they say he has a feisty attitude. I’m guessing he is still in development”, Jimin said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Well maybe it was for Jimin. He had been locked up right?  
“Say Jimin?”  
“Yes hyung?”, Hoseok widened his eyes.  
“ Hyung?”  
“You are 14 i am 12”  
“Yeah but since when?”, asked Hoseok.   
“Oh, i see what you’re asking. I am honestly 40”, said Jimin smiling and Hoseok screamed.  
“WHAT?!”  
“Yep, i should look like a twenty year old but since i don’t drink human blood like other vampires i grow at a slow pace. Us vampires stay a certain age for around 5 to 6 years and we age two more years. More or less”  
“Then you’re the hyung”  
“I go by the age i look like, not my actual age. My uncle is 1,011 years old”, said jimin laughing.  
“Odd number huh?”  
“A big number”, Hoseok said shocked.  
“Hmm, i guess there is older like the teachers over there. Oh i warn you we can change ages when we wish so your teacher may be an old man one day and a young man the next”  
“ can you?”  
“Nope i need to become of age first. Which means twenty in human years”, Jimin said pouting. He was really chubby Hoseok thought. It was cute on Jimin.  
“You are a handful, huh”  
“My mom says that”, Jimin laughed hugging Hoseok. Hoseok smiled and hugged his shoulder.  
“Oh, i will put you with Tae!”  
“Tae?”  
“Kim Taehyung my ….slave. He is also starting his training”, Jimin said and Hoseok nodded.   
Once they got to the academy where Hoseok would be trained to be a good servant Hoseok couldn’t help, but look at it in awe. It was huge. Jimin said there were lots of people being trained. So maybe that’s why. Humans were taught to be good servants for only vampires. Rarely was a human ever a teacher here. Yet there were a few. Mostly in classes where the human teachers could talk to the students and help the students relate to them.   
As Jimin had said he was paired up with Kim Taehyung among others he did not recognize from his hometown and some he did. Hoseok couldn’t sleep the whole night as he thought about the way he would be living the rest of his teenage years.

9 years later~

“Hobi!”, Hoseok stiffened up naturally until he felt a sudden weight bump onto his back. Jimin smiled brightly.  
“Hey, hyung”, Jimin said once again more calmly this time as he hugged Hoseok’s waist.  
“Hey Jimin”, Hoseok smiled widely. Hoseok had gotten quite a reputation as the sunshine for his always seemingly positive mood. Hoseok at one point had decided to not let the fact that he was going to be a servant get to him. He needed to somewhat enjoy life even if he was going to get enslaved. Very soon.   
“Oh, Hobi hyung! Your abs are on fleek! Let me see!”, Jimin reacted in his vampire speed and reached for Hoseok’s shirt under the academy uniform. Hoseok noticed it until Jimin was in front of him pulling his shirt up and admiring his abs...in the hallway.  
“Ooh, Nice ~”  
“JIMIN!”, Hoseok squealed as he pulled down his shirt and blushed furiously. Jimin grabbed his cheeks.  
“God, Hobi hyung you’re so cute!”, Jimin said as he got super close to Hoseok’s face. In a way that seemed as if they were about to kiss. Jimin stopped when he felt a smack on his head. Jimin pouted. He didn’t feel any pain at all, but still who had hit him. Yoongi.  
“Ya, Yoongi~ Why did you hit me?”, Jimin said as he turned to Yoongi.   
Min Yoongi, a mint haired fella. His appearance was rather cute. He was small and short. Yet taller than Jimin. Jimin now had the appearance of a man in his early twenties even if he naturally had a baby-face. Yoongi also had a somewhat young looking face. He was 23 years old. He was paler than many vampires. His skin white as snow and cheeks pink like cotton candy. However, his eyes were sharp and they seemed to be capable of piercing your soul. And another thing. He was human and happened to be Jimin’s servant. He had been enslaved two years ago. Jimin didn’t treat him like a slave or servant. That’s why Yoongi got easily attached to the boy. Hoseok knew there was a bigger reason for certain attachment than just that.   
“You always bother Hobi. Leave the poor guy alone”  
“You always defend him!”, Jimin pouted as he hugged Yoongi’s waist as he usually did with everyone.   
“He never says shit even if you deserve it”, Yoongi said smirking, but Hoseok saw the glimpse of a faint blush coming into view.  
“Hyung, you’re mean”, Jimin said sadly and Yoongi absentmindedly rubbed his hand which was on his tummy.   
“You’re colder today”, Yoongi frowned.  
“...I’m sorry…”, Hoseok knew Yoongi hated it even if he said it was bound to happen. Once jimin became 21 he would be a full vampire and use his powers to their full potential. That also meant he became immortal. He can’t die as easily as a human right now, but there is a slight possibility. Hoseok saw the sadness that lingered in both their eyes. That meant soon they would have to separate. Jimin would never leave Yoongi even when Yoongi was old. Useless to anyone and anything. Hoseok could tell by just the way Jimin looked at Yoongi that he was in too deep to let the boy. Jimin’s soul far too pure to leave him. Yoongi far too attached. In more ways than one.  
“I’m going to get you a drink, sir”, Yoongi said. Yoongi only called Jimin that when they were in what they called “working hours” after that they all acted like friends.   
Hoseok saw how Jimin was reluctant to let go . Once he did Yoongi walked off quickly and went to what he assumed was the dining area to bring Jimin his favorite tea. Yoongi had mixed some things. So you could say it was their thing. Jimin’s eyes lingered long and hard on Yoongi’s retreating figure and even after he was gone he still looked.  
“Jimin, tell him”, Hoseok said putting a hand on Jimin’s shoulder.  
“I...You know i can’t”, Jimin said looking down at the floor in a serious manner that only happened when it was about this certain topic about a certain someone.  
“Jimin, there are various human and vampire couples. Straight or not. Married or not. With or without children. It isn’t something odd anymore you know that. You need to tell him how you feel”, Hoseok said.   
“Hoseok, i am not...i’m not good for him or any human?”  
“Why? Cuz’ you are a vampire, Jimin?”  
“Precisely because i am a vampire. I won’t be able to do things that a human could do for him. Also humans...they don’t live forever.”, as Jimin said this Hoseok could tell the main reason was he was afraid was because in his head he knew at one point he’d have to let the other go.  
“Hobi!”, Someone came crashing to his side and hugged him tightly.   
“Hey, Tae”, smiled Hoseok brightly as his roommate came and kept hugging him. He was also Jimin’s servant. He still only sleeps at the academy to keep Hoseok company. Jimin’s uncle gave them permission. Hoseok and him had interacted various times so they in a way were familiar with each other.   
“Hobi hyung, are you excited for today?”  
Hobi sighed. That’s right today was the day that he got chosen. Many vampires would come to the academy and select a human as their servant. Various already select them early and come to pick them up. That was not Hoseok’s case. A few months ago he was deemed ready by his professors and was put on the list. So today he would line up in the ballroom along with hundreds of other kids and young people to get picked. If Hoseok was honest he didn’t want to. Yes, he tried to live happily with what he had. Yet knowing you would be enslaved to someone was rather….unpleasant. Extremely unpleasant. Hoseok knew from the start that this was bound to happen. Yet now that the moment was actually here it felt like it had come so soon.   
“Not really, but there’s nothing i can do about it.”, Hoseok said as he smiled a bit forcefully. Jimin and Taehyung patted his back. Jimin knew Hoseok never wanted this from the start. As time passed by Hoseok seemed to really be the sun itself, but he could always feel that sadness over being enslaved.   
“It’s not that bad i swear...and hyung there’s about 30 minutes left. You might wanna go get ready”, Taehyung said as he looked at the clock at the lounge they were at. Hoseok panicked. His room was all the way on the opposite side of the academy.  
“OH MY GOD! I WON’T MAKE IT!”  
“Won’t make what?”, asked Yoongi as he got back handing Jimin his tea. Jimin chugged it down and gave it to Yoongi.  
“Who says you won’t”, Jimin smirked. Jimin moved quickly. Not even a second later did Hoseok find himself on Jimin’s back. He yelped and held on tightly. Jimin laughed and ran. Jimin was using his vampire speed. Hoseok felt as if they were riding a plane at the speed they were going at. About a minute later they were there.   
“Fast enough?”, teased Jimin as he saw Hoseok’s face.   
“Not funny”  
Hoseok got dressed in his uniform and looked himself over in the mirror to see if he looked okay. Jimin let out a wolf whistle.  
“God hyung you’re hot!”, Hoseok blushed.  
“Stop”  
“Im serious if i hadn’t fallen for someone i’d be all over you hyung. I actually had a crush on you before remember?”, Jimin said bashfully.  
“Yeah, i remember. You kept confessing like crazy and you kept apologizing, too”  
“Well, of course i am not good en-”  
“Don’t say that because if anything you are to good for many people”, Hoseok said firmly as he adjusted the blazer. It was an all black uniform. That way there would be no bias and the clients would pick thoroughly at least that’s what they have been told.  
Hoseok turned to Jimin once he was satisfied with his appearance and Jimin turned around so he could get on his back. Hoseok carefully got on him. Jimin held onto the back of his knees firmly as he was also careful to not harm Hoseok.   
“Okay here we go”, Hoseok closed his eyes tightly and then he felt a rush of wind in his face and then it stopped. They were back at the lounge. Yoongi and Taehyung sitting down and eating.   
“Damn you look good”, smirked Yoongi at the blush that creeped Hoseok’s cheeks.  
“Thank you”  
“Well, good luck, hyung”, Taehyung said as he hugged him softly. Yoongi gave him a hard pat on the back and Jimin held his hand.  
“Everything will be okay, i promise”, he said as he stroked Hoseok’s cheek with his thumb. Jimin did this often, but Hoseok saw the way Yoongi looked away. Hoseok felt a little bit of guilt rise up through his chest. Hoseok walked into the ballroom.  
There was already many people inside. They had all practiced for this so Hoseok quickly walked to his place. He was between a man that was tall and broad. His face was rather handsome. Nice body. He wondered if a vampiress would chose him for her “certain” desires. That happened a lot more often than humans thought. Beside him a small petite girl. Pale skin, small nose, freckles, brown hair that tinted a bit caramel as it got further away from the roots. Her hair put in a high ponytail. Her hair was gorgeous. The navy blue ribbon bow fit nicely along with the black uniform they all wore. She seemed liked those servants a couple would take in as an adoptive child you could say. Spoiled her and such, but she would be able to do the work they asked her to. Her yellow tag indicated she was skilled in paperwork and office work. The man on the otherside wore a blue and orange tag. He was skilled in physical labor and cooking. Hoseok was an odd one out. He had all tags. Yellow for paperwork, Blue for labor, Orange for cooking, pink for literature and academics, green for planting and animal care, purple for medical awareness and then there’s red. Only some are given red. Those with exceptionally well formed bodies. The man beside him also carried one. That basically meant or gave permission for their masters to fondle with them or have sex with them.   
Hoseok hated that one. In a sense you would also become their sex slave. That’s what Hoseok hoped not to get. A young vampire. At certain ages as they near their twenties they tend to enter a heat. If your master is an omega you would end up caring for them. If they were alphas...may god bless your soul.  
A women with an elegant voice began to speak as she saw all the vampires and vampires of the world that were appointed for today were finally here. She was beautiful. Vampires were beautiful creatures Hoseok thought. That’s what made them scary. Their fierce beauty. She had pale skin. Nicely formed cheekbones. Thin but fragile looking lips. Rosey pink. A slender neck. Small but curvy frame. She was tall. Hey hair blonde and wavy, framed her figure perfectly. Her eyes were grey. She let her power show. She was most likely a beta. Orange or yellow in a vampires eyes meant they were omegas, grey meant beta, red meant alpha. You should be careful with those who had violet eyes. Their powers would be stronger than all the other vampires. Their ability to control themselves and their strength would be a feat. They were considered a type of supreme alpha.  
“Good afternoon, i am Synia Alfac, i will be directing this event today. As you can see there are more than five hundred humans ready to be at your service. These are the elite humans who have been categorized as outstanding and well mannered. You may choose as many as you need. Be thorough with your choosing. Look around to find a servant that fits all you needs. Well, i shan’t keep you waiting. Please begin your search”, all the vampires began to walk around them. Hoseok saw various distinct colors in their eyes mixed with either yellow, orange and grey. Once in awhile red. Hoseok hoped he wouldn’t get picked. He didn’t want to become a slave he didn’t. He would not be able to see his family. With Jimin’s help he was able to visit them five times a year, but what would happen once he was chosen?  
A petite vampiress with dark skin, big round eyes, thick lips and black puffy curls for hair came towards his row. She looked intimidating. Not scary, but she looked confident and seemed to be able to have power over people. She was very curvy. Nice breast, curvy and defined waist that lead to full heart shaped hips. A nice ass and thick thighs. She was around 5’5. Not too tall or short. She then eyed the man next to him.  
“Tyce?”, she asked her eyes glistening a red color. Oh, she was an alpha. The women seemed to not mind showing her red eyes, but she kept her chocolate colored eyes in place. Possibly to not intimidate … yet.   
“Yes, mistress”, the man answered looking straight ahead.   
“I am in need of a bodygaurd, Tyce do you believe you would be able to help me?”, Tyce looked down. His blue eyes and platinum blond hair a huge contrast from hers. His large built also in contrast.   
“I believe i can. I will protect you with my life, mistress”, the man looked confident. The women smiled.  
“In that case come with me”  
“Yes mistress”, the man followed her like a child would his teacher. The look in her eyes suggested she wanted his help in more than just protection.  
Hoseok turned and saw the little girl talking to a couple. They asked her questions. Asked her if she would be able to manage under their company as they went to meetings abroad she answered politely and smiled. The vampiress stroked the girls cheek and nodded at her mate. The vampire nodded.   
“Come with us, dear”  
“Yes, sir”, she walked along with them. The girl resembled the vampiress a bit Hoseok thought. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and bowed to show respect.   
“Good afternoon, sir”, Hoseok said as he straightened up. The man smiled and bowed back.   
“Are you Jung Hoseok? The boy who is often around my step-brother ParK Jimin?”, Hoseok was shocked. So was this Kim Namjoon? Hoseok knew Jimin’s father had remarried after his wife’s death after a sad incident Jimin rathered not mention. Hoseok wouldn’t pry. When Jimin said he had a unique look he wasn’t kidding. He had tan skin, defined jaw, pouty lips, small brown almond eyes, yet as the light hit them they shined red. He too was an alpha. No wonder Jimin said he couldn’t be home when his step-brother had his alpha heat, Jimin was still an omega and they were not blood related. The physical attraction must have been horrible.  
“Uh, Yes, sir. May i ask a question?”  
“Of course”  
“Are you Namjoon, sir?”, Hoseok asked nervously. The man smiled.  
“Yes, i am. I reckon Jimin must’ve mentioned me?”  
“Yes, sir”  
“Please call me Namjoon. I would like you to let me call you hyung”  
“But sir you are a vampire i am just a-”  
“Hoseok, i do not care about those classifications. I am younger than you, theoretically. So please”, Namjoon said politely. Hoseok was hesitant.  
“If that is what you which”  
“I am here to escort you to your new home Hoseok hyung”, Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows.   
“Escort me?”  
“You see you have already been selected. By a family member of mine for their son. He is home alone often along with us. We live in a mansion so it can get lonely even if you are not alone. My uncle worried for his son. He wanted someone capable of helping him...that had a lot of patience, too. Jimin recommended you, but i see they never told him they had chosen you”  
“No i was not aware. And jimin recommended me?”  
“More or less...come on hyung you don’t want to stay here longer now do you?”, teased Namjoon as he walked. Hoseok hurried up and walked by his side.   
Hoseok wondered what Jimin had said to his uncle. And who was it. Hoseok never recalled a moment where Jimin talked about his family. He was quite reserved on that. Hoseok followed Namjoon to the hall and into his room. Namjoon told him to grab his belongings. Hoseok didn’t have much either way. Just the uniforms and five pairs of jeans, a couple t-shirts, socks and boxers. That fit in a small suitcase and his three pairs of shoes fit in another. After that Namjoon and him headed out to a car. The car was very pleasant to the eyes. It was very modern. Looked like a sports car from his grandpa’s pictures from back when humans were the only ones around.  
Hoseok would have thought the car would have gone somewhere less isolated. He was wrong. The car drove to a huge forest and then in the middle a huge luxurious mansion. A big fountain at the center. The mansion looked to be 7 stories tall. Maybe more. Namjoon opened his door. Hoseok timidly climbed out. Namjoon grabbed his suitcases. Then a man with blond hair came out. He was gorgeous, tall, with great body proportions.   
“Welcome back, Namjoon”  
“Thanks, Jin hyung. May you help Hoseok here get settled in by the time my Uncle is back?”, Namjoon asked holding Jin’s hand in his before pecking his lips. Hoseok looked away.   
“Of course”  
“I’ll see you at my office after that”, Namjoon said smirking and walked inside the mansion. Hoseok saw Jin blush as he smiled faintly. Jin turned to look at Hoseok and walked towards him.   
“Hey, i’m Jin”, he said offering his hand. Hoseok smiled.  
“Hoseok, but my friends call me hobi”  
“God, you’re cute!”, Jin said as he crushed the boy in his arms. Hoseok swore he always got the softies. Well, mostly.   
“Maybe you can sweeten up the sour kid. Come on i’ll take you to your room.”, smiled Jin as he carried Hoseok’s bags.   
Sour kid? Who was this kid they spoken off. Hoseok prayed to god that he didn’t just get enslaved to a child. That would be humiliating. Hoseok was brought back to his reality by the size of the mansion. Hoseok had never been in something so huge. It was probably bigger than the academy. The marble floor was crystal clean and the walls were decorated with paintings that made no sense to him. The mansion looked so modern like. Totally not victorian like he had imagined. Hoseok went up the stairs. So it was ten stories tall not seven. God, was that a work out. Hoseok bumped into Jin’s back.  
“Uh, sorry i didn-”  
“It’s okay, hobi! It’s a sight isn’t it?”, Jin said as they both entered Hoseok’s new room.   
“Yeah it is...who is he?”, asked Hoseok.  
There was a boy reading at a desk. The boy had pale skin. Big eyes and pretty lips. Dark hair and a rather defined nose, but that wasn’t a bad thing.   
“Are you that stupid you don’t know who your master is?”, Hoseok’s eyebrow twitched. Did this little brat just say that. The kid didn’t look older than ten!!!  
“Jeongguk!!!”, Jin smacked his head.  
“HEY!”  
“It didn’t hurt you!”  
“SO! YOU STILL HIT ME! “  
“God, You’re such a brat”, Jin said with a disapproval you would see on a mother. It was amusing.  
“I apologize Hobi. This kid is sour and extremely spoiled”, Jin glared at the kid.  
“I see”, Hoseok said as he looked at the young vampire. His eyes still looked like human eyes so he still has to grow.  
“Tomorrow i will be older!”, said Jeongguk.  
“Yeah i know.”  
“What does he mean?”  
“He has been ten years old for about the past six years so naturally he will gain up to four years appearance wise tomorrow, his birthday”, great he was enslaved to a child. And to make it worse a spoiled bratty rich kid.  
“I am not a spoiled bratty rich kid”, Jeongguk said. Hoseok gasped. Jin smiled at him in pity.  
“He reads minds”  
“Perfect”  
“Good luck.”, said Jin and Jeongguk turned with a serious face.  
“Going to fuck my cousin again?”  
“Jeongguk!!!”, Jin screamed his cheeks red. Jeongguk grabbed his books and sat on his bed and waved Jin off. Jin cussed the kid out under his breath.   
Hoseok stood there in the middle of the room. It was awkward. If he didn’t feel bad for being enslaved to a kid already this made it worse. He had been isolated with people his age or older that he didn’t know how to treat a kid.  
“I am not a kid. I am older than you”, Jeongguk said as he took notes.   
“Oh, i’m sorry master”  
“I guess it can’t be helped. You are a human after all. So you went to my father’s academy?”, Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. He was about to ask when Jeongguk had already started to answer.  
“My father. Jimin’s uncle. That man that is the head of the academy is my father”, said Jeongguk. Hoseok finally understood. So he was now living with Jimin, Tae, Yoongi, and Mr. Jeon. Well, it wasn’t that bad.   
“So you are my slave, hmm?”  
“Uh, yes, master”  
“What can you do?”  
“Anything you ask”  
“You sure?”  
“Of course, master!”, Hoseok said with confidence. Jeongguk smirked and looked at him.  
“Strip for me”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said strip”, Jeongguk was smirking. He could discipline his servant if he disobeyed so he was ready to make Hoseok run laps around the mansion as he denied that. Jeongguk was still a kid. He was a vampire but he was a kid. His mind still thought like a child. He simply was a brat. Who kid read minds, run fast, good at sports and school, but not english literature. Nope.  
“Master…”, Hoseok had a fear of taking his clothes off due to an incident he had with a vampire at the academy. The vampire seemed like a stray. Strays are those vampires who live like animals in the forest or cities. And feed of off human blood by attacking them. They were the bad type of Vampires. The stray had pinned Hoseok down and the vampire was trying to bite him. No one heard Hoseok call for help as the vampire covered his mouth. Hoseok was no true opponent for the stray. Yet Hoseok saw his eyes red as rose petals. Yet evil. There was something odd though. It’s pupils were blown out. Hoseok realized then he wasn’t just an alpha...he was in his alpha heat. A stray would not know the difference between a human or omega. He would just want his problem taken care of.   
Once Hoseok’s pants were down the vampire had pulled his own down. Hoseok saw how the vampire was aroused. It wasn’t even it’s fault. Either way his heat made him more uncontrollable. Hoseok tried to push him off and the stray had just done what he had aimed for. Hoseok remembers it vividly. The pain he felt. As his skin tore and he bleed. The stray did not stop until it was done. Hoseok was almost out cold by the amount of blood he had lost. Right when the stray was about to bite him Mr. Jeon entered with his guards and exterminated the stray. They had no chance of being civilized.   
Hoseok had been treated. Jimin by his side the whole time. Feeding him. Jimin had cried apologizing for breaking his promise. Not keeping him safe. Hoseok had said there was nothing he could have done. Yet that didn’t fix anything. Hoseok from that day hated to be to naked in front of anyone or even himself. That is why he would shower quickly. Just being naked wasn’t safe to him anymore. Not after that day.  
“Can’t do it? You are worthless”, Jeongguk said in a mocking tone. Hoseok looked at the kid. He was a ten year old. His mind would not comprehend. Hoseok knew the boy was trying to tease him, but he had to. Hoseok had been told to not disobey no matter the request.   
Hoseok started by taking his blazer off. He let it drape down his shoulders until it fell to the ground. He moved on to his belt and unbuckled it. His fingers were shaking. His eyes were closed trying to fight off the feeling of pure disgust with himself. He unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper and pulled them to his ankles. Jeongguk was having fun watching Hoseok tremble out of embarrassment. That is until he saw his face. All amusement gone. Jeongguk was in shock. Hoseok was crying. Thick and sorrowful tears ran down Hoseok’s soft skin by the second. Hoseok’s lips trembled as sobs threatened to leave.  
Once Hoseok’s pants were down his ankles and his dress shirt covered his thighs he started to undo the buttons. A sob left his lips. Jeongguk felt a pang of pain and guilt hit him. Why was this human crying over stripping? His sobs are so painful.   
“Stop”, Jeongguk ordered, but Hoseok was too lost in his pain.   
“Stop!”, Jeongguk screamed. Hoseok was still going as he shook.  
Jeongguk stood up and ran to the human in less than a second. He grabbed Hoseok’s arm with a firm hold. It hurt .  
“Stop! I said stop!”, Hoseok looked at Jeongguk and he cried even more.  
“You...are….right i...am ...worth-”  
“Stop it. Why are you crying? I was joking. I was just trying to play with you? I wasn’t trying to cause this?”, Jeongguk said as he held Hoseok up.   
“It’s really not your fault i just … master, can you keep a secret?”, Jeongguk was a bit taken aback but nodded.   
“A year after i was put in your father’s academy a stray broke in. Everyone knew except me, because i had been busy doing work that i missed it. I had gone to the restroom right before everyone went to their dormitories. When i came out to my class no one was there. Suddenly a stray attacked me. He tried to bit me so he could feed of my blood, but he was…”, Jeongguk was a child. Hoseok smiled at him.  
“He...do you know what a rape is?’, Jeongguk nodded. For some reason he didn’t like where this was going.  
“Well, yeah. He raped me. He would have killed me if your father hadn’t arrived at the time he did...i am grateful”, Jeongguk felt a sort of anger run through him. How could that stray gone in and just do that to Hoseok.  
“Master, may i get dressed?’, Hoseok asked once he had stopped shaking.   
“Uh, yes”, Jeongguk let go and he didn’t miss the way Hoseok winced. He looked at the bruises he had left.  
“I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay, but master…”, Hoseok buckled his belt and looked at him seriously.   
“About this master, what you did”, Jeongguk was sure Hoseok must have hated him. He had to. He had previously had a servant before but he in a sense quit and his father agreed since he had a good reason. Many of them. Jeongguk loved to mess with people. Hoseok must hate me too, he thought.  
“Promise me you will do it to no one, but me”, Jeongguk was baffled. So confused.  
“What?”  
You could get in trouble master. People don’t take this well. Please promise me master that you won’t do irrational things like this.”, Hoseok said as he bend down a little to be eye-level with the ten year old looking vampire.   
“So you hate me know, right? Just like the other one? Like everyone else”, Hoseok was confused by the child’s words and grabbed his hands. Jeongguk tensed.  
“Of course not master! I have no reason to hate you”, Jeongguk looked up at Hoseok in bewilderment.  
“Everyone says i am a brat and that they can’t handle me. What i just made you do without thinking of how it could have affected you with such a sensitive topic and...you don’t hate me?”  
“You could be half a century old, but nonetheless you are still a kid. Your brain won’t develop to reason like adults do until you become 13, human wise. You need three more years. Well maybe tomorrow you will understand. Master i don’t hate you...you’re quite a cute child. I am lucky to have such a cute master”, said Hoseok smiling. Jeongguk blushed and thought that Hoseok’s smile was pretty. It reminded him of a heart. His blush deepened as he realized Hoseok has been the first and only person to call him cute. Or say anything nice to him. His mother and father busy all the time with the academy that they barely have time for him. Jeongguk pushed Hoseok away from him softly.  
“I am not”  
“I can differ on that, master”  
“You get over things too quickly!!!!”, Hoseok had been crying over the trauma he had gotten from a rape and now he was laughing. Jeongguk found it unnatural.  
“Life is too short to live it sourly. Better live it with some brightness, right, master?”, Jeongguk thought that Hoseok was bright. His smile and everything else resembled the sun. He was sunshine.   
Suddenly, Jeongguk felt a pull on his chest and his breath was cut short. He gasped and leaned on his bed. Hoseok hurried to his side.  
“Master, are you alright?”  
“Uh, yeah. Bring me a glass of water with some ice”, Jeongguk said just to get Hoseok to leave.  
“...Yes, master”, Hoseok wanted to take care of the kid, but he had to obey. Hoseok went to the door and closed it softly as he hurried for water.  
Jeongguk gasped a bit as he struggled to breath. His breath calmed down. Yet he felt that weird pull in his chest. Jeongguk thought of all the books he had read until he came on the symptoms. Jeongguk’s eyes widened. No way. Jeongguk remembered taking notes on it so he looked through his journal until he found it.   
‘Vampires are more animals than they are humans when it comes to their instincts. Vampires are categorized as either an alpha, beta or omega. There are different types, but are one of those in either situation. Humans unlike vampires can have various ‘mates’. However, a vampire can only have one when it reached over the span of 10 to 12 years. The vampire may not be mature, but it will recognize it’s potential mate. In other words it is possible for vampires to imprint on their mate. In this generation it does not need to be a vampire mate. The vampire can imprint on a human. Younger or older than itself.’  
Jeongguk knew these things happened. It wasn’t odd to see a vampire with a human. Both males or females or heterosexuals. It just wasn’t odd now. Yet he couldn’t be imprinted on this human. They had barely meet. He still felt too young.   
Jeongguk kept reading like crazy. Everything added up. Yet the only way he would know would be in his heat. He was far too young for that. He didn’t even know if he was an alpha or beta. Jeongguk told himself he was not an omega. He saw Jimin and thought there is no way he is an omega like his cousin.  
“Sorry i took long, master”, Hoseok said as he brought the water up.  
‘It’s fine and thank you, Hoseok”  
“You can call me Hobi”  
“....Hobi”  
“Fun to say, huh?”, Jeongguk felt that pull again as Hoseok laughed so...pretty. It was the only thing that came into his mind.   
“Anything else master?”  
“No”  
“Well then i shall leave you alone an-”  
“No!”, Hoseok jumped slightly at Jeongguk’s voice. Jeongguk was surprised as well.  
“No, i mean….stay”, Jeongguk said as he looked away. Hoseok smiled.  
“Yes, master. Do i sit by the desk?”  
“No, i….sit here”, Jeongguk put his palm next to the area that was empty on the bed. Hoseok climbed on the bed and sat right next to Jeongguk even if the bed was huge. Hoseok leaned down to see what Jeongguk read.  
“Ooh, so do you like to read about imprinting?”  
“No! I mean rather read other things but...it’s for school”, Jeongguk said getting nervous at how close Hoseok was.  
“Well i know a lot about it. Want some help?”  
Jeongguk looked up at Hoseok and thought the man was beautiful. He had never seen a human so lively as this one. So full of joy even when horrible things happened to him. Had he imprinted on this human? Jeongguk looked at Hoseok and he thought he wouldn’t mind his company.  
“Yes”  
Jeongguk thought that imprinting on a human was not such a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed to be settling in. Things started to place themselves where they should. The problem is that Jeongguk is leaving and Hoseok doesn't know why it hurt so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took so long but here u go and i hope u all enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!!!! LUV U !!!!!!!

Hoseok woke up as the sun had settled near the window. He turned to look at Jeongguk. His hair was the only thing peeking out. Usually, vampires wouldn’t sleep too much. They would go days without sleep and sleep only a few hours to gain energy so they slept only once every few months. Jeongguk though was still in development.   
Hoseok knew that vampires who drink human blood the old way, which was attacking the human and drinking the blood as you killed them. He knew most vampires now drank an artificial type of blood mixed with real human blood given by blood donors. Hoseok stood up carefully as to not wake Jeongguk up. He was surprised the boy told him to sleep on his bed instead of the couch. The little vampire is adorable Hoseok told himself. Hoseok picked out something from his suitcase to wear. This house didn’t require him to wear a uniform so his regular clothing would do. He put a pair of nicely fit blue jeans. A white t-shirt with a dark grey hoodie. It was kind of cold here in the mansion and Hoseok really didn’t want to get sick. He put on his socks and his shoes and he deemed himself ready.  
He looked at the time and sighed. It was probably time to wake the kid up. Hoseok stood up and opened the curtains. The sunlight felt amazing against his skin. Vampires didn’t quite like it. Their eyes were quite sensitive to it. The whole burning skin thing was just a piece of bull. Hoseok hummed in satisfaction. He heard rustling and when he turned he saw Jeongguk had turned to cover his head. Hoseok chuckled.  
“Manster, it is time that you wake up”, Hoseok saw how the little figure moved a bit and settled again. He chuckled once more as he came closer.  
“Come on. Get up, master. Remember today is your - woah”, Hoseok said as he uncovered the boy. In his head he was expecting the small, skinny, petite boy from yesterday. What he got though was a taller, broader, and more adolescent looking boy. Yet his hair was still black and he still had his big round eyes. And his nose the same. Hoseok smiled.   
“Master”  
“Hmm?”, His voice was a little bit deeper but it still had it’s child like essence to it. Jeongguk sat up and Hoseok could tell his torso was longer and leaner.   
“Happy birthday!”, Hoseok hugged him and Jeongguk tensed and he felt that familiar pull in his chest he had felt the day before. Jeongguk turned to look at Hoseok and he really thought this human was gorgeous, but then he laid his eyes on his hair and he chuckled. Hoseok looked up at him and sat down as he let him go.   
“What?”  
“Your hair looks like shit”, before he could say anything else Hoseok smacked him. Hoseok winced.  
“Ow….You feel tougher”  
“I am now 16 not 10 so my skin and muscles get a bit harder as i grow. And that’s what you get for hitting the person you’re enslaved to.”, Jeongguk smirked leaning back on the pillows. Hoseok pouted and Jeongguk felt that pull again and wanted to hug Hoseok in his arms, but it’ll be weird for Hoseok wouldn’t it? Jeongguk thought maybe it was fine since Hoseok loved to hug. But he decided to not do it.  
“Master, it’s better if you say you have bed hair or your hair is frizzy don’t say that, please”, Jeongguk had a weakness when Hoseok smiled softly like he did. Jeongguk nodded.  
“Do you want me to get you some clothes?”  
“Yes, it’s in the closet”, Jeongguk said as he pointed to the door on the right.  
“WOAH! So many clothes!”, Jeongguk smiled as he heard Hoseok become surprised at the amount of clothes he had. They had already changed his clothes so they would fit him well now that he grew.  
“Hey aren’t these a bit to big?”, Hoseok said as he looked at the pants and shirt he had chosen. Jeongguk stood up as he looked at the clothing items trying to find smaller ones.   
“No, they’re fine”  
“But you aren’t that….tall”, Hoseok had turned and was shocked at the size of the young vampire. Just yesterday the boy was not taller that his shoulders now he was eye-level with the kid. Hoseok looked over at the kid and saw the boy had thicker thighs than he did. He also had defined arm muscles. His chest slightly tight in the shirt he wore. His hair seemed a little longer than before too.   
“Like what you see?”, Jeongguk teased as he took the clothes from Hoseok’s hands to slip them on. Hoseok blushed deeply and Jeongguk loved how the color looked against Hoseok’s skin.   
“Hey kookie! Happy birthd - HOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!”, Hoseok turned to find Jimin.   
“Jimin!!!!!!!!!!!”, Hoseok ran to Jimin’s arm and let the boy hug him. Jimin was no longer small like he used to be nine years ago. He had muscular arms and abs. Thighs that girls would die for. Or Yoongi in this case. Jeongguk felt a pang of jealousy run through his body. He turned around so he wouldn’t have to see.   
“Master, I didn’t know Jimin would be here to-”, Hoseok was about to say when he turned and saw Jeongguk shirtless and he more than noticed the boy’s upcoming abs. They were barely there, but if Jeongguk put himself to it they would be defined. Jeongguk turned to look at Hoseok and he felt the ugly feeling again as he saw Jimin and him holding hands.   
“You were saying?”, asked Jeongguk as he slid the clothes on.   
“I didn’t know Jimin would be here”  
“You know him well?”, asked Jeongguk feeling that pain in his chest again at the thought of his cousin spending time with Hoseok for years when he barely had a full day with him. This imprinting thing is complicated.  
“Yes, he took care of me many times at the academy”, Hoseok said smiling brightly his cheekbones high. Jeongguk smiled at that and then a bit of red flared to his brown eyes. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. He looked at Hoseok, but he didn’t seem to notice. Jimin thought maybe it was his imagination so he let it go.  
“Hmm, is that so?”, asked Jeongguk annoyance more evident in his tone as he thought more about Jimin and Hoseok being to close.  
“Yes, master”  
“Hobi, could you please get me something to drink. Preferably something with blood”, Jeongguk asked putting the pants on as he spoke.  
“Blood? Umm….”  
“Just bring one of the orange boxes with a glass half full of water”, Jeongguk smiled sweetly as he realized Hoseok didn’t know about this yet. Hoseok nodded and let go of Jimin’s hand and went to get what Jeongguk had asked for.  
“Kookie, can i ask you something?”, asked Jimin as he sat on the edge of the bed. Jimin rested his hands on the mattress and cocked his head to the side as he looked outside the large window that led to the garden. Taehyung and Yoongi were cutting some weeds while talking. Well, more like Taehyung cut them while Yoongi walks around looking for them as he told Taehyung were they were. Yoongi accidentally tripped on one and fell on his knees. Jimin straightened up but relaxed once he heard Yoongi laugh. Taehyung laughed along saying ‘That’s for making me do the work’. Yoongi scoffed as he stood up. God, Yoongi was cute.   
“Yes, Jimin”  
“Yes what?”  
“Your question”  
“To ask it?”  
“No. That’s my answer”  
“I didn’t even as- oh, right”, Jimin said as he recalled Jeongguk being able to read minds.  
“So you and Hoseok, huh?”, Jimin teases as he raised an eyebrow at his younger cousin even if he was taller than him now. Jeongguk rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t start your shit, Jimin”  
“Oh, I’m gonna tell Hobi that you-”, Jimin had been joking about telling Hoseok he cussed. He had just been teasing but Jeongguk reacted.  
“Don’t! Don’t tell him!”  
Jeongguk saw how Jimin’s eyes were wide in shock and Jeongguk cleared his throat out as he grabbed his shoes and slid them on.   
“I was joking. You… man you’re in deep aren’t you?”, Jimin asked smiling in understandment. He knew what it was like. The first day he had met Yoongi. He remembers it vividly. How Yoongi was serious and so emotionless. Yoongi hated him. Yoongi hated all vampires. Yoongi would rebel in little ways like forgetting hi spoon when he ate a soup. Or forgot to put human blood in his artificial blood drink to give him energy. It was until one day a stray had happened to attack Yoongi and Jimin fought him off. Jimin was very hurt and Yoongi had been in almost perfect state.  
“Why? Why did you help me? Did you not notice how much i hate you?”, Yoongi asked his voice harsh. Jimin weak smiled at Yoongi and Yoongi felt something warm spread all the way to his heart.   
“Did you not notice how much i care about you?”, Yoongi was in shock he had never heard of a vampire like Jimin. Vampires were always such controlling creatures that used humans as slaves.  
“You’re not my slave...you’re my friend, Yoongi. I love you as i do everyone else”, Yoongi had let small tears roll down. He felt such guilt to have treated such a vampire. A vampire who cared so much for a human. Jimin had felt a pull in his chest. Something that took all the oxygen out of his lungs. Something so strong it made his body shake.   
Jimin had felt Yoongi pull him close as he cried. Jimin didn’t know how to cry. Vampires didn’t cry. Jimin was sure vampires were able to but he didn’t know how. Not like this. His eyes got watery but he couldn’t shed a tear. He rathered it like that as he held Yoongi close. Jimin understood Jeongguk perfectly.  
“I don’t know how it happened. I swear i was so… i seriously thought like a fucking kid yesterday. I like playing games, pranks, i liked doing things even a human ten year old would like. Today that i am sixteen i feel...there is this feeling that i have to do whatever i can to keep him safe. To make him smile like he did that day”  
“So it was his smile?”, Jimin asked as he smiled. Jeongguk nodded.  
“I always thought his smile was very unique. So full of life. So...happy. Cute. In my head i always told myself the person that falls for him vampire or human it would have to be for his smile and his loving character. You just can’t ignore that. You just love it so much”, Jimin said. Jeongguk smiled as he knew Jimin had no interest in Hoseok, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous over Hoseok.  
“Yeah, it is. Jimin is it possible in a day though. To imprint on someone? That quick?”  
“Do you know how imprinting works? Besides the textbook stuff?”, Jimin asked as he signaled Jeongguk to sit beside him. Jeongguk did so.   
“I guess not. Not when you say it like that”  
“Well, it’s not something you can just control. It happens. It can happen so soon and you think it’s just impossible or very late where it’s too late. Imprinting isn’t just loving someone kookie. When you imprint on someone you have committed yourself to protect them from any harm and give them everything you have… even if they don’t live forever”, Jeongguk didn’t have to read Jimin’s mind to understand what he meant. Hoseok was a human. He wouldn’t last forever. Jeongguk felt such a pain hit deep in his stomach. Jeongguk would not be prepared for that ever.   
“So i guess yes...it is”, said Jimin as he kept looking out the window from the bed at Yoongi. His Yoongi.  
“Great….”, said Jeongguk. It’s not like he hadn’t desired to become imprinted. He desired very much to experience it, but the fact that it’s with a human and that human is Hoseok it makes things somehow complicated.   
“Sorry master i couldn’t find the boxes, but i found them now”, Hoseok’s cheeks were slightly flushed from going up all the stairs. He was cute. Jimin saw how Jeongguk softened at the mere sight of Hoseok. Jimin held back a scoff as he realized Jeongguk’s bratty attitude changed with Hoseok’s presence. Maybe Hoseok was a good influence. Either way it’s not like Jeongguk could avoid him even if he wanted to.  
“It’s fine and let me see”  
Hoseok handed Jeongguk the cup that was half full of fresh water. Jeongguk put it aside and opened the orange box. Inside were many little pouches of some orange substance that had a tiny tube of what seemed to be blood attached to it. Jeongguk grabbed one of each and closed the box and handed it back to Hoseok. Hoseok took it and watched as Jeongguk grabbed the cup of water.  
“Okay so you are going to pour this orange substance into the water just like that. Then you swirl it around a bit. This is the artificial blood. It gives the same i guess nutrients blood could give, but it does not give energy. So that is what this little tube of blood is for. You just drop it in and swirl it around again. Once you’re done you throw away the pouch and tube and then you can give it to me. Easy?”  
“Yes, master. But why can’t you drink human blood?”  
“I can...i chose not to”  
“Why?”  
“Remember i am not actually a kid, Hoseok. If i had drank human blood right now i would look like a twenty year old. I could change my appearance to a child or old man. I would be so much powerful. Power isn’t always good. Strength isn’t always being stronger than humans. You more than anyone know that”, Hoseok knew what Jeongguk was referring to. He was talking about that one Stray that had attacked him. It was true. That stray fed off of human blood. Only that. And he had power over Hoseok and he was the one that ended up hurt. But Hoseok believed that if Jeongguk were to feed on human blood he wouldn’t become one of them. Jeongguk would never be a stray.   
“Is...Is blood that addicting? Can it really cause such a change?”, Jimin and Jeongguk looked at each other.. Hoseok took that as a hint to his answer already.   
“Well, it can. The taste of blood is what a fruit would feel like after a whole month of just eating plain rice. So mouthwatering. You sometimes can’t help have more”, Jimin explained in a way he hoped Hoseok would understand.   
“I see. Master, do you need anything else?”  
“Please fix your bed hair Hobi”, Jeongguk smirked.   
“OH! That’s true! I’m going to go fix it”, Hoseok said as he ran to the bathroom to fix his hair that seemed to be smashed onto one side of his head. Jeongguk smiled as he saw Hoseok leave into the bathroom.  
“Stop eating him with Your eyes, Kookie”, Jeongguk glared at Jimin.  
“I have had no inappropriate thoughts like that.”  
“Not yet”  
“Do you have them with Yonngi?”  
“More than just think, we do”  
“What?”, Jeongguk could appear sixteen, but he was a man nearing his fifties after all he wasn’t that naive.   
“I thought you had never confessed”  
“I haven’t….He just offered to help during my heat. Various times. Only one did Taehyung help during my heat. It was just his hands and mout nothing else. Tae seriously is an asexual creature. The kid doesn’t think of sex or get aroused ever. He says things like i honestly rather live my life alone with friends and family not a lover or anything. So i guess Tae just genuinely wanted to help relieve the pain of a heat. Yoongi found out and he flipped. He wouldn’t talk to me unless he had to. Wouldn’t look me in the eye. He talked fine to Tae. So i was even more confused. Tae had gone out with Jin one day when they had to go into the town to buy more blood supply plus some food and other house items. That day my heat kicked in bad. It was a horrible thing. I felt like my insides were boiling and something was pulling at them. Not to mention, well, you should know we do get hard as soon as the heat arrives. So there i was hard and in pain. Yoongi came in as i had tried to ease it myself. His eyes had widened. Yoongi said Namjoon had told him i had called for him. Then i knew Namjoon being an alpha must have caught my scent and realized i was in heat. I felt a bit embarrassed you know at the fact that Yoongi had come in and i was there…..well…..you know…...i wa-”  
“You were touching yourself. I know. You can say it?”, Jeongguk said finding it silly how a vampire who has liked more than an average human is being bashful at the topic of masturbation. Even though Jeongguk knew he had probably fingered himself too.  
“Yeah...and Yoongi just stayed in his place as he closed the door. It was quite awkward. Then Yoongi looked up and asked if i wish for Tae’s help so he could call Jin and i said no. That i only wanted his help. He had hesitated but he helped me. A lot more than Tae did. I came about three times and i still needed more. Once the heat calmed down for that day Yoongi laid down sweating. Yoongi has a lot of stamina for the lazy ass he is”, smiled Jimin.   
Jeongguk smiled in amusement and nodded. To believe that Yoongi and him had done all that and they still didn’t do anything. It was more than obvious that Yoongi loved Jimin back so he didn’t know why they couldn’t just get together. Well, both of them were to scared of commitment. Because well one was vampire and the other human. Jeongguk understood that. Sadly in his case Hoseok didn’t love him back. Not like he did. He also couldn’t just tell Hoseok that he had imprinted on him. It was something he wouldn’t burden Hoseok with. Not yet.  
“There! Better, Master?” Hoseok’s hair was different from yesterday. His hair was not combed back. Instead he wore his hair down in it’s natural state. It was so pretty and soft. Jeongguk wanted to run his fingers between the damp hair. He did. Jeongguk’s fingers slid through the dark strands. Soft and smooth. Resembling silk. Hoseok liked the feeling of Jeongguk’s fingers in his hair. Hoseok leaned in a bit and hummed softly in a way that resembled the soft purr of a cat.   
“Better”, said Jeongguk softly as he took in Hoseok’s closed eyes and small smile. His cheeks tinged pink and his lips a rose color. Jeongguk felt the need to kiss him.  
“Jeongguk my uncle is calling you”, Jimin said in a somewhat loud voice to snap Jeongguk out of it. Jeongguk didn’t want to stop. The way Hoseok seemed to relax in his touch was something so addicting and he wanted to make Hoseok be able to fall asleep as he held him in his arms. Yet knowing he had to stop he slowly let go and released his fingers. Hoseok opened his eyes slowly and he smiled at Jeongguk. Jeongguk smiled at his human as he felt the familiar pull in his chest once more.   
“Well, i’ll see you later Hoseok”  
“I’ll be waiting Master!”, Hoseok said happily as he smiled brightly and bowed. God, he was adorable thought Jeongguk as he walked out. Jimin looked at Hoseok. Hoseok looked back with a look equivalent to a ‘what?’   
“Do you like Kookie?”  
“Of course i do! He is so cute. He acts like a brat, but he is nice. He was adorable yesterday! He was so short! He was an adorable ten year old but oh well guess that didn’t last long know did it?”, said Hoseok as he picked up after Jeongguk. Jimin smiled slightly.  
“Um, no. That’s not the like i was referring to”, Jimin said as he kept staring at Hoseok. Hoseok looked him for a while.  
“Then what?”  
“Do you like like him?”  
“Jimin are you really asking that?”, Hoseok said as he smiled in amusement while he patted his back to make him stand up so he could make the bed. Jimin chuckled.  
“Well, you did check him out earlier”, Hoseok quickly turned.  
“When did i ever check him out? How?”, Hoseok said as he took the pillows off the bed so he could straighten the covers up and make it as wrinkle-free as possible.   
“When Kookie was changing his shirt. You looked him down, don’t think i didn’t notice how you blushed as you did, i am not stupid”  
“No you’re not stupid, but you’re delusional Jimin”, Hoseok smirked at his vampire friend with orange hair. Jimin faked hurt and fell to the floor on his knees.  
“How dare my friend insult me in such way. Why does no one in this world love me?”, Hoseok rools his eyes and goes around the bed to fix the sheets.  
“Hobi, really? Do you not find yourself interested?”  
“I am glad to see that you care so much about my love life, but no Jimin”, Hoseok said with sarcasm and Jimin groaned loudly.  
“Hobi! I’m serious”  
“I am too, Jimin. I cannot like the kid. I admit he is cute and now that he looks more grown up okay yes he is attractive, but i can’t say i like him”, Hoseok said seriously.   
“And why not?! You think he’s attractive, right? Then why can’t you?”, asked Jimin. Hoseok sighed.   
“Because. He’s my master Jimin. He’s also not into me like that….do you think a kid who acted and thought like a ten year old yesterday will like me just because they turned into a more mature sixteen year old? Of course not Jimin. I just meet the kid yesterday it’s not like i could feel anything for him”  
“Yet you care about him”  
“Yes in a protective sibling way. Remember i have a sister. Jimin either way why are you insisting?”, Hoseok asked as he put the pillows back on the bed carefully.   
“I just want to see you happy”, Jimin said softly and Hoseok smiled walking up to him. Hoseok hugged Jimin tightly.  
“Look, i will find someone when the time comes okay. You don’t have to worry about that”  
“...Fine, but answer this last question.”, said Jimin hopeful. Hoseok rolled his eyes and nodded. Jimin smiled and cleared his throat for a dramatic effect. Hoseok chuckled.  
“If, if Kookie were to ever tell you later in the future that he was interested, for reals and forgetting that he’s your master or that he’s a vampire would you accept his feelings?”, asked Jimin. Hoseok sighed.  
“You aren’t going to give up are you?”, Hoseok asked and Jimin just smiled wider.   
“I… if he was being completely honest and if it was when i felt we could both be mature about it then i don’t see why not. So yeah, i’d consider it”, said Hoseok and Jimin brightened up.  
“I knew it!!!!!!”  
“I said if….”, Hoseok added. Yet Jimin was too happy to even listen to Hoseok anymore. Hoseok smiled and his childness and kept on cleaning the room before his master came back.  
2 MONTHS LATER  
About two months since Hoseok had arrived and Jeongguk had changed so much. From being a bratty kid to being a more quiet and reserved almost emo like boy. Hoseok told him he could talk more just not rudely. Jin had been so surprised at the sudden change. It had really happened the day Hoseok arrived.   
“Aah!!!! OH MY GAWD I’M SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO ASK JIN IF - NEVERMIND YOU GUYS FINISH UP I- UH, BYE!”, Hoseok closed the door as he panted from screaming so much.   
Jeongguk had come out of the library in the mansion to see what all the noise was about. Then he saw Hoseok against the wall, body trembling a bit. His cheeks a bright red. Jeongguk could hear his heart pounding against his chest. Blood pumping quickly in his veins. Jeongguk chuckled and took his glasses off.   
“Hobi, why so startled?”, asked Jeongguk softly placing a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. Jeongguk adored the feeling of Hoseok’s warmth. His body was like a warm hot pack.   
“I- uh - Jin and Namjoon….they’re busy”, said Hoseok looking at the floor. Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows.   
“Busy?”, Jeongguk asked and Hoseok just nodded not looking up. Jeongguk looked at the door. There wasn’t much noise coming from it. He closed in on Jin and Namjoon’s thoughts. He could hear what they were thinking and god no wonder Hoseok had reacted that way. Who has sex in the middle of the day? Well an alpha in heat. Namjoon’s heat had come.   
Hoseok was blushing red. Hoseok had seen Namjoon sitting back against his chair and Jin was in his lap. Jin was completely naked and pliant against Namjoon’s hands. Jin’s broad shoulders curved back slightly as he rested his hands on Namjoon’s strong shoulders. Jin was grabbing tightly at the muscle. Jin’s pretty blond hair stuck to his forehead as sweat rolled down the sides of his beautiful face. His back arched gorgeously as it lead down to his hips. His legs spread wide as he sat on Namjoon. Namjoon’s hands gripping tightly at Jin’s perky ass. Jin’s plump ass red from the abusing treatment from Namjoon’s strong hands. Namjoon pulled Jin’s ass down as Jin rocked his hips on Namjoon’s cock that was already inside of him. Namjoon’s cock was hard and thick. It throbbed as the heat caused him to have a stronger stamina than usual. Which caused Namjoon to be more rough on Jin. Yet Jin didn’t mind he actually enjoyed it very much.   
“Namjoon~”  
“Mmm, like that baby”, Namjoon encouraged as Jin started to bounce slightly. Namjoon helped Jin so his body wouldn’t be so sore by grabbing his hips and lifting him up and bringing him down. Jin through his head back as Namjoon hit a special spot inside of him as he let out an appreciative humm. Namjoon pressed his lips to Jin’s neck sucking hard and marking Jin. Jin moaned as he kept on bouncing on Namjoon’s cock and ran his hand through Namjoon’s silver hair. Namjoon kissed Jin lovingly.   
Hoseok saw nothing more than that since he reacted once he was out of his shock and started babbling before he slammed the door closed. Jeongguk smiled at how cute Hoseok was.   
“Have you never seen a vampire in heat before?”, asked Jeongguk. He could smell the sex in the air and the raging smell of hormones everywhere. Yet he knew Hoseok wouldn’t be able to do that.  
“No, i mean i’ve heard about it. Like the knowledge stuff in books or what they taught us in the academy, but i’ve never experienced something like this”, Hoseok said as he still looked down too embarrassed to look at Jeongguk. Jeongguk laughed softly. Hoseok thought he really liked it the sound of his laugh. Even if it was soft and not loud like he would have wished he still liked it a lot. It was somewhat pleasant.   
“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. No matter how much you read or learn about it when you live it it’s a lot different”, Jeongguk said it referring to this, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that it also fit perfectly with him imprinting on Hoseok. Many times at school had they taught him how the whole thing would work. What it would feel like and how it would react in their body. Yet the moment he had imprinted on this human with a unique and gorgeous heart shaped smile was like a bomb of toxic gas to his lungs. Something that had been explained as merely a shortage of breath and sudden siff feeling in the chest was in reality a feeling of thorns and acid invading your lungs enabling you to breathe and a tight cage of needles against your chest as a flame burned in it. That was how it had actually felt. No matter how much had deemed himself sure of the topic when it had actually happened he had not been prepared for it.  
“Yes, Master”  
“You know, Hobi, you don’t have to call me Master all the time”  
“It doesn’t bother me”  
“I know, but i wouldn’t want you to feel obligated to always be that way. I may be your master, but i wish that you would see me as a friend. Someone you could trust”, Jeongguk said and Hoseok smiled grabbing Jeongguk’s wrist.  
“I have always trusted you, master”, Jeongguk felt a warm feeling spread through his chest and settling in his heart. His heart wasn’t pumping. Well realistically it never had, but you know he felt it there. If vampires could blush Jeongguk would be blushing red like a cherry.   
“But if you really wish that then i can call you kookie whenever i feel comfortable enough to do so”, Hoseok said smiling brightly and Jeongguk wanted to do nothing more than to peck Hoseok’s forehead and tell in words how beautiful he was.   
“Good. Hoseok would you come to the garden with me?”  
“Of course, master!”, Hoseok said joyfully and Jeongguk smiled.   
Hoseok and him walked to the garden as they talked about how life was for a human. Many things humans did still confused Jeongguk. Some were quiet odd. Yet Hoseok was kind enough to answer with details. Each and every single one of his questions. About an hour and a half had passed and Jeongguk sat on the crystal like chair on the garden outside. He was laying back as he saw how Hoseok was still mesmerized by the flowers. Hoseok seemed to like everything that had to do with plants. Hoseok was crouched down by a small bush that was barely growing. Seemed to be a rose bush. Hoseok tenderly touched the little blossoms and inhaled it’s scent. Hoseok seemed so at peace. Jeongguk wished he would have done this sooner. Seeing how Hoseok seemed to belong in the garden and enjoy it so much it seemed like something he could do with Hoseok. Just Hoseok. Just them.   
“Enjoying the flowers?”, asked Jeongguk. Hoseok turned beaming and glowing.  
“I love them! They remind me so much of home during the spring. It...it’s so beautiful…”, Hoseok said with such a sweet voice. Jeongguk couldn’t help but think that there was nothing more beautiful in this garden or this world that was more gorgeous than Hoseok.  
“What was that?”, asked Hoseok. Jeongguk realized he had thought outloud.  
“Nothing. Say Hobi?”  
“Yes, kookie?”, something about hearing that nickname out of Hoseok’s lips made his chest feel warm and hot. A pleasant feeling.   
“What do you think of making it our place? Our thing?”, asked Jeongguk with what sounded like confidence to Hoseok. In reality Jeongguk was nervous.  
“Just us?”  
“Yeah when we want to talk and enjoy freedom and escape from reality a bit we can come here. I’ll come with just you. If you want you can come alone when you wish to think. So what do you say?”, asked Jeongguk and Hoseok ran to his side as he sat criss-cross at his feet and put his warm palms on Jeongguk’s knees.  
“Let’s do it. It’s great, just you and i in this garden. No one else”, Hoseok smiled cutely as a small blush settled in his already flushed cheeks. Jeongguk took the liberty to pat Hoseok’s head as someone would do to a kitten or pup. Hoseok leaned his head into Jeongguk’s long fingers. Hoseok hummed. Jeongguk couldn’t avoid noticing the resemblance it had to a purr. He kept doing it and massaged Hoseok’s scalp as he let his fingers slid through his hair. Hoseok blushed more and let out a soft moan in appreciation to the massage he was receiving. Jeongguk couldn’t avoid his thoughts drifting off a bit to a more indecent thought. Jeongguk quickly shrugged it off and concentrated on how perfect the by was. The human was older than him in human years however, he was a lot older as he neared his fifties. So if anything he was the hyung, but he didn’t mind occasionally calling Hoseok hyung and Hoseok didn’t seem to mind as he just called him cute.   
Yet Jeongguk wished Hoseok wouldn’t just see him as that. Hoseok saw him as cute in a way he would see a small child. Like the first time they had met when he was still in boy form when now he was a teen boy form. Almost a man. He didn’t really need or want his relationship with Hoseok to shift to a rather sexual one yet. All he wanted was for Hoseok to acknowledge him as a man. Boyfriend material. Jeongguk knew he was rather green when it came to all that, but he was willing to try and change for Hoseok. That says a lot considering he really had grown to be a brat. Yet Hoseok’s constant scolding made Jeongguk feel guilty that he decided to actually change. His father had noticed it and asked what had happened. He had tried to make up something so he wouldn’t have to tell him he had imprinted on Hoseok, but he was his father. Or better said his mother saw how he softened and smiled in such a loving way when Hoseok talked to him. Maybe that one time Hoseok was putting back some books Namjoon had left out while Jin helped him with his heat, but the books belonged to the top shelf. Hoseok had grabbed the tall stool and got on it to put them, when Hoseok had tripped and yelped as he was falling Jeongguk had ran in his vampire speed and caught him before he hit the floor, his mother had seen that. She saw how Hoseok was tearing up in embarrassment and how Jeongguk hugged him tight. Even as Hoseok complained on how he shouldn’t have to comfort him and Jeongguk shushed him as he stroked his hair knowing Hoseok was weak to that. His mother did not miss the small smile that made its way on Jeongguk’s lips. There she realized as she saw the violet flare in her son’s brown eyes that he was a supreme alpha and that he had imprinted on Hoseok.   
She had told Jeongguk’s father and they had both spoken to Jeongguk about it. Surprisingly, they were rather excited and happy about it. Yet they told him Hoseok was not ready for him to say anything. For his love to be revealed. Basically, they had told him to win Hoseok over first. He would. Jeongguk wished Hoseok could be his. For Hoseok’s heart to belong to only him.  
“Son”, Jeongguk looked up to find his father.  
“Father”  
Hoseok moved to stand up. Jeongguk frowned slightly at the loss of contact with Hoseok. Mr. Jeon noticed and smiled at his sun. Hoseok bowed as to show respect.  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Jeon”, Hoseok smiled. Mr, Jeon could tell why Jeongguk loved Hoseok’s smile so much. It was addicting. Made you want to smile no matter what horrid mode you were in.  
“Good afternoon, Hoseok. Is everything well?”  
“Yes. Master and i were just taking in the nice weather as we spoke about ourselves. Would you like a moment alone with him?”  
“Yes please”  
“Yes, sir. Master may i go wait in your room?”, Jeongguk found it so cute. It was also Hoseok’s room considering they slept on the same bed and shared a closet. Yet Hoseok always respected the fact that it was his.   
“Yes, Hobi. You may. I promise i’ll be there soon okay”  
“Yes, master. Excuse me”, with that Hoseok turned around and left the garden. Jeongguk sighed as he saw Hoseok was not in sight anymore.   
“Son, whenever you’re ready”  
“Sorry father. You wanted to talk?”  
“Yes, son it’s about your coming of age”, Jeongguk was rather confused at what this meant.  
“Yes?”  
“You see, you will have to be responsible for the program that protects humans. Many vampires take advantage of humans. Yes, i know it sounds wrong for us to say that considering our human servants. Yet we always asked them if they were willing to serve us. They agreed. I wish that Vampires wouldn’t just see humans as puppes they could treat as slaves. They have never harmed us why are we supposed to act so brutally to them? We don’t”, Mr. Jeon said with passion. Jeongguk agreed. He hated it when he saw vampires treat their humans like actual slaves.   
“So i am sending you to a bootcamp”, Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What for father?”  
“You need to learn how to defend yourself and others. Just like there are vampires who think like us there are those who will defy us and try to harm us and those who support us. You also need to learn how to speak business. There you will drink more human blood than you are used to so you can have energy for their training.”  
“Father, you know how in feel about drinking human blood”  
“I know but you must”, Jeongguk sighed but nodded nonetheless. His father knew what he was doing. He trusted him.   
“Father, for how long?”  
“Nine months”  
“NINE MONTHS! Father that’s almost a whole year father!”, Jeongguk said as he abruptly stood up from his chair and walked away.   
“Son, i understand your point, but think about those who we need to protect. Humans and vampires alike. We cannot put ourselves first son. It is our responsibility to keep everyone safe”, Mr. Jeon said calming his son. Jeongguk sighed and looked over to the mansion to where his room would be.  
“Father, but….it’d be so long and…”  
“Don’t worry we will keep Hoseok safe. Your cousins and myself will ensure his safety. You won’t have to worry”, Mr, Jeon said as he put his hand on his son’s shoulder. Jeongguk sighed and nodded. Jeongguk knew it was his responsibility. He didn’t really have a choice so he agreed.   
AT THE ROOM  
Jeongguk was worried. Nine months was a long time. What if something did happen to Hoseok? It would be his fault for not being able to take care of him well while he is gone. When Jeongguk walked into his room he was greeted with Hoseok sitting on the chair beside their window. Hoseok was slightly smiling as he enjoyed the slight sunlight that peered through the clouds. A small smile on his lips. Jeongguk smiled and closed the door.   
Hoseok jumped slightly and he turned.   
“Master, sorry i didn’t hear you walk in”  
“It’s fine….Hobi, i have some news to tell you”, Jeongguk said as he sat next to Hoseok. Hoseok looked at him with concern. Jeongguk seemed off. Hoseok smiled and patted his knee. Jeongguk smiled and spoke.  
“I will be going to a bootcamp. I need to be trained to take over the protection program. There will be some big changes when i come back”  
“I see...how long?”  
“Nine months”, Hoseok widened his eyes and his grip on Jeongguk’s knee tightened. That was so long. He had just finally gotten to know him so well and get along just as well. Now he was leaving?  
“When?”  
“Two days.”, Jeongguk said sadly. Hoseok felt a pain at the thought of Jeongguk leaving. He didn’t know why it hurt so much. Jeongguk was just a friend and his master, but the pain seemed far too strong for just that. His eyes burned with his tears as he tried hard not to let them fall. His nose burned and his throat felt clogged as he tried to keep his sobs in. Jeongguk noticed this and stroked Hoseok’s hair lovingly. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Jeongguk tightly. Jeongguk was surprised at the embrace. Hoseok had never hugged him like this.. Jeongguk took a second to get used to and then he hugged Hoseok back. Yet he was careful, scared that his strength might harm him.  
“Master, be careful”, Hoseok sobbed. Jeongguk felt a sting at the little whimpers Hoseok let out and he just wanted to calm the poor boy.   
“I will, promise”  
“I’ll miss you”  
“So will i?”  
“I’ll be waiting Kookie”, Hoseok said as he grabbed Jeongguk tighter.   
Jeongguk smiled at the nickname. It sounded so nice against Hoseok’s lips. In Hoseok’s voice. Everything Hoseok did seemed amazing. Jeongguk would be leaving in two days, but he couldn’t wait to be greeted by Hoseok with a embrace just as strong as this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin had not been getting along. Hoseok had decided to help Jimin, but he was not expecting what Jimin asked for. Jeongguk returns and doesn't like their greeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KOOKIE IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter this was more of a Yoonmin chapter but the next one will be a JungHope ok. ENJOY LUV U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hoseok sat on the chair beside the window. The same window that he sat in front of the day Jeongguk had left. It had been early in the afternoon. Jeongguk had packed some clothes. Pretty simple really. Plain t-shirts, jeans and his boots. That was what his father had said was better. The more free he felt the better. Hoseok had packed the clothes and folded everything neatly. Jeongguk had been saying his goodbye to his mother as Hoseok came out with his luggage.   
Jeongguk looked at him as Hoseok looked sad and depressed. Jeongguk walked slowly towards him. He tried to take the luggage from Hoseok’s hands but Hoseok gripped it a tad bit tighter. It honestly was no resistance. It was just a habit Hoseok had when trying not to cry. Jeongguk stroked his wrist softly. Hoseok looked at him in the eye and then looked down letting go. Jeongguk put the luggage down and pulled Hoseok in for a soft hug. After the tight hug they had shared before he felt more confident with his actions. Jeongguk was rather cheeky and cocky even if he didn’t seem it at first. So he quickly got comfortable with it. Hoseok was used to skinship with friends and family, but it usually took him more than two months to allow skinship in a new friendship. So Hoseok found himself asking why he felt the need for Jeongguk to embrace him more and tighter than he was. He hugged Jeongguk back. It was comfortable considering they were the same height. There wasn’t such a problem.   
“I’ll be back….promise”, said Jeongguk letting go slightly his hand still on Hoseok’s back. Something about the gesture made Hoseok blush like crazy. Yet there were butterfly like feelings fluttering through his tummy. Hoseok couldn’t state a reason as to why.  
“I’ll be waiting...Kookie”, Hoseok said softly and Jeongguk smiled. He let Hoseok go and he felt his fingers tingling from Hoseok’s body warmth. Jeongguk turned and got into the car. He looked out the window and waved at Hoseok as he smiled. Hoseok smiled sadly and waved as well.   
That was the last time he had seen Jeongguk in months. He still did as he was expected. He cleaned the rooms not because he was told to, but because he wanted to. He helped clean the kitchen and serve the food because he felt like he wanted to help. He would hang out with Taehyung, Yoongi and Jin often. Them being the only humans he really knew made him feel comfortable with them. He also hung out a lot with Jimin.Hoseok was human and he couldn’t smell Jimin’s heat like a vampire did, but he noticed the change. Jimin got weaker. He lost his bubbliness and puppy like attitude and would be more shy. He smelled different. Jimin had a scent to him almost like candy. Well, in his heat Hoseok smelled the candy scent a lot quicker. It had always been that way. He remembers the first time he had ever gotten his heat Hoseok had been the one to help him. He didn’t have sex or anything he just used his hands. Jimin would not let anyone help. No one. He only let Hoseok since at that time Taehyung nor Yoongi were with him.   
Hoseok had laid back on the headboard as Jimin sat between his legs. Hoseok could feel Jimin’s ass against his crotch. To be completely honest Jimin was hot. He was. With his oddly orange hair, small eyes, round-ish nose, and big plump lips. His face was attractive in itself. His body was just plain up hot. He had a rather slim upper body with toned muscles. Not to mention great abs. His lower body was thick. Jimin was short but his thighs were thick and toned every lean muscle making itself known through the fabric of his jeans. Hoseok couldn’t say Jimin was not attractive, but Hoseok did not get aroused at all as he helped Jimin. Jimin was too much like a little brother to cause that type of reaction from him.   
He had been concentrated on helping Jimin relieve himself. Jimin was naked against him. Hoseok had his arms wrapped around Jimin as he stroked his cock and placed gentle soothing kisses on his neck. Jimin whimpered. Luckily there weren’t many young vampires in the academy so they wouldn’t try to pounce Jimin.   
“Hobi ~”  
“You close?”  
“Yeah, just...Mmm, like that”  
“Okay, just relax and come okay?”, Jimin nodded as he held on with a death grip on Hoseok’s thighs. It stung. Jimin was a vampire, he was a human. It hurt considering his strength overpowered Hoseok’s completely.  
“Hyung!”, Jimin came and whimpered loudly. Hoseok kept stroking softly until he knew Jimin had calmed down. Jimin would always get embarrassed after it. Saying how Hoseok didn’t need to. Hoseok answered with ‘ i want to help. I also rather that than an alpha pouncing on you’. Jimin would smile and say thank you as he hugged Hoseok. Hoseok smiled and helped clean him up and dress him.  
Hoseok still remembered all those things. So when Jimin walked into the library where Jin, Taehyung and him were at he noticed it immediately.  
“Jimin, is it time?”, Jimin didn’t need to know what he was referring to. He nodded. Taehyung turned and saw Jimin’s eyes were orange almost like his hair. Since he was Jimin’s servant and had helped him before he knew Jimin was in heat. Jin was used to seeing vampires around him and knew the signs of a heat and he could see Jimin was in his heat.   
Hoseok stood up to go get Yoongi. Namjoon walked in and as he took in Jimin’s scent he reacted a bit. A small growl leaving his lips.   
“Isn’t it a bit early this time?”, he asked as he went to Jin.  
“A bit. It’s normal though as i grow it happens”, Jimin explained. Namjoon nodded and Jin chuckled. Namjoon’s eyes had turned slightly red. The red mixed with his black eyes. It would be something scary if he didn’t love Namjoon this much. Namjoon pecked Jin’s lips.  
“Aroused?”, asked Jin as he played with his hair. Namjoon smiled and grabbed Jin’s hand kissing it softly.   
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It’s part of your nature. You are an alpha after all. I am grateful, too. At least i know my boyfriend doesn’t suffer and disabilities in bed”, joked Jin.   
Namjoon laughed at his boyfriend’s funny antics. Jin usually did this. He was a very understanding person. He knew the fact that Namjoon reacted to other vampires getting in their heats was not something he could prevent or chose to not react to. It was in him. He was a vampire and an alpha. Jin at first got a bit jealous, but he came to understand that if it was up to Namjoon he wouldn’t spare anyone else a glance. Namjoon had proved to love him very much. So Namjoon was thankful for the fact that Jin took it well. They kissed softly.   
Hoseok walked in with Yoongi. By the way he was dressed seemed to have been working on the garden. He was probably watering the flowers and cutting some weeds. Yoongi had his usual i couldn’t care less look on his face and that’s until he caught sight of Jimin. Vampires didn’t sweat considering they were more dead than alive, but when heats came they sweat a bit. Their bodies hot and warm. Yet there was still no blush. No blood to run through his body. Jimin was panting. Jimin caught the scent of Yoongi. Peppermint and vanilla. It was so intoxicatingly sweet and addicting. Jimin felt his cock get harder and the tightness in his tummy grow tighter.   
“Yoongi hyung”, Jimin called out. Yoongi acted quick as he walked to Jimin’s side.   
“No one interrupt”, was all Yoongi said as he took Jimin to their room.  
“Finally. God, Jimin always smells so strong!”, complained Namjoon as Jin rested his head on his shoulder.  
“Wait, there’s levels of how strong a scent is? How?”, asked Taehyung. Namjoon was rather surprised at the sudden question but it wasn’t something he wasn’t expecting however. Namjoon was an analyzer. He could sense an outcome of a situation. Even before it happened. He was 99.9% flawless and .1% with flaws. So he was very spot on when he knew Taehyung was going to ask something about it. Namjoon started answering.   
Hoseok wasn’t interested. He missed Jeongguk. The boy was great company. He talked a lot. People and others would think that he is quiet, but with Hoseok he was more free and confident. That brat. Hoseok couldn’t help, but smile at the memory of Jeongguk. Something warm settling in his tummy. He missed the boy. Hoseok yawned as he went to their room.. Hoseok let himself drop on the side that Jeongguk usually slept. He stared out the window as he laid in bed. He could see part of the garden. Hoseok had not been in the garden since Jeongguk left. It was their place as Jeongguk had said. How would he enjoy their special place without Jeongguk...he couldn’t.  
(YOONMIN TIME ^.^)  
Jimin hugged Yoongi close. He wanted to feel Yoongi’s body warmth against his. Yoongi pressed himself harder against Jimin as he kissed his neck. Yoongi was not a gentle person. It applied in bed. He was careful, but not gentle. He gripped Jimin’s hands back. Jimin whimpered.   
It’s not like Yoongi was stronger than him considering he was a vampire, but just the act itself made Jimin feel weak. The way Yoongi was so dominant and rough during sex was just something he couldn’t explain in words. He loved it. Being an Omega Jimin naturally like to be the submissive one. However, it mixed so well with Yoongi. Yoongi was just overpowering in every way. If Yoongi would have been a vampire there is no doubt in his mind that he would have been an alpha. Yoongi liked having the control. Yoongi still considered Jimin his master. They were friends, but he needed to remember he was his servant. That fact riled him up. It turned him on so much. The fact that he was overpowering his master. Yoongi loved feeling his fingers run against Jimin’s skin and keep him in place. Something about how their roles switch so dramatically was such a fuel of overflowing arousal.  
“Yoongi~”, Jimin moaned as Yoongi kept on only biting and kissing his neck.Yoongi sucked a bruise before moving back to look at Jimin.  
“Please hyung…”, Jimin said as his body trembled under his touch. Yoongi could feel how hard Jimin was under him and that didn’t help his own problem.   
Yoongi wasted no time in getting Jimin naked. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He pulled down his pants with ease and let them drop to the floor along with his underwear. Jimin was completely naked except for his socks. The image was rather arousing. Yoongi took of his own shirt and Jimin ran his short fingers on Yoongi’s tummy. Yoongi didn’t have abs like he did or Hoseok did. They were barely there. They were barely visible. Either way Jimin loved how they felt against his fingers. Firm and soft. Pale like the rest of his body. Yoongi moaned softly at the way Jimin’s hands rubbed his abdomen and grabbed his hips softly. Yoongi dove back down as he kissed his chest and collarbones causing moans and whimpers to escape from Jimin as he held onto his mint hair. Yoongi worked on his belt and pants as he kept on kissing Jimin’s body and marking it everywhere he could. Once he successfully pulled his pants and underwear off he pressed his cock against Jimin’s. Jimin yelped at the friction and sudden stimulation he had not been expecting.   
“Yoongi, please...Mmm, please”, Yoongi loved to tease Jimin until he begged like this. He knew Jimin could do better. He knew Jimin could moan and beg so much more.   
Yoongi started kissing his jaw. Peppering little kisses here and there as he went down his neck to his chest and abdomen. Once he was at his navel he bit hard. It wasn’t painful. Jimin felt Yoongi’s teeth bite into his skin and he moaned loudly since he had been kissed so softly to just be bitten roughly. Jimin grabbed at the bedsheets as he tried not to push his hips up onto Yoongi’s face. Jimin looked down and he moaned at the sight. Yoongi was sucking and biting his thighs. Jimin let his head fall back.  
Yoongi wrapped his slim pale fingers around Jimin’s cock and started to stroke it slowly. Jimin let out a sigh of relief. His thighs tensed as Yoongi went faster. Yoongi stroked himself as he engulfed Jimin’s cock with his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down quickly.  
“Ah! Hyung!”, Yoongi kept on going quicker and quicker. Jimin came once and Yoongi stopped so he could swallow the white substance in his mout. It wasn’t toxic or anything it was basically the same fluids as a human’s so Yoongi swallowed it. Jimin was still hard. He would probably have to come one more time.   
“Yoongi~”, Jimin said eyes lidded. Yoongi positioned his cock at Jimin’s entrance. He didn’t need to lube Jimin up or stretch him out. He might be male but he was an omega so his body lubricated itself. Yoongi thrusted in.  
“Mmm, Yoongi~”, Jimin moaned as Yoongi kept on thrusting rapidly. He knew Jimin wouldn’t last long. He was trying to come as soon as he could. Jimin’s thighs started to shake like crazy. Yoongi kept thrusting harder as he tried to find his own orgasm. Within a few minutes Jimin came again staining his tummy white. Yoongi kept thrusting and then pulled out and he came in his hand. Jimin let the euphoria of it all settle in before he attempted to move. Yoongi however quickly got off of him and wiped his hand clean with the towels on the desk.  
Jimin looked at Yoongi and couldn’t help the worry that rushed through him. Had he done something wrong? Yoongi seemed upset. He hadn’t talked since they got to their room. He was silent. Yoongi wouldn’t talk much, but he would say things to comfort Jimin. He always did. In his heats he was always careful. Why had Yoongi been so … emotionless with him this time? Jimin sat up slightly. His limbs still tingly from his prior orgasms. He watched as Yoongi disposed the towel in the waste basket. How he pulled his boxers and pants on. He buckled his belt and slid his shirt on. He grabbed his shoes and sat on a chair and put them on while also tying the shoelaces tightly. He walked into the restroom to wash his face and fix his hair. He came out and started to walk to the door.   
“Yoongi”, Yoongi faltered but kept walking. Jimin then used his other more firm voice.  
“Yoongi”, Yoongi stopped. Jimin was still his master so when he talked to him like that he had to stop and listen.  
“I believe i called you...turn around”, Jimin said firmly. Yoongi turned to him. He kept his head down not wanting to look at Jimin.  
“I expect you to look at me when i speak to you, Yoongi”, Yoongi sighed and looked up. He was expecting Jimin to have a serious expression. His voice was hard and firm so naturally that was what he had expected. Yoongi was shocked by what he did see.  
Jimin wore an expression of a kicked puppy out in the rain alone and cold. The sadness of a child losing his family in an accident and being the only one who survived and was bound to be left alone in the world with no one else. Yoongi had not been expecting that. Not the was Jimin’s lips seemed to tremble slightly as his eyes seemed glazed with tears.  
“Why?...why are you so distant today? Has something i’ve done bothered you?”, Jimin looked so vulnerable and it made guilt settle in his gut. Yoongi focused and controlled himself.  
“I do not understand why you would think i am distant, sir. There is nothing you have done to upset me. I hope my service was of use, sir”, Yoongi said emotionlessly. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. Yeah Yoongi called him sir when they were in a situation that meant that their interaction be of only a master and servant. Yet when it was just them he’d call him Jimin. Why was he calling him that now?  
“Your service?”  
“Yes, i helped you with your heat. I will be prepared if you wish for my assistance the next days while your heat lasts, sir”, Yoongi said in the same tone. Jimin didn’t like it at all.   
“Why are you being this way, Yoongi?”, Jimin’s voice trembled. Yoongi felt horrible, but he knew this should be done. It had to.  
“You are my master, I your servant. I am acting as i should. Is there a problem, sir?”  
“No, but-”  
“Then may i leave and finish my duties n the garden, sir?’, asked Yoongi trying to finish and just leave. Jimin was hurt by this he could see what Yoongi was doing.   
“Y-yes, you may leave”  
“Yes, sir”, Yoongi left. Yoongi walked a few steps and then leaned on the wall.  
“Fuck!”, he hissed.   
Jimin still lay in his bed inside his room. His body nude. His fluids still on his tummy. Yoongi hadn’t taken care of him like he usually did. He didn’t clean him or help him dress. It wasn’t like Jimin needed Yoongi to that all the time. He was more than capable himself. Yet why had Yoongi left like that? Why had he been so cold? Is he really trying to just treat him like a master? It really isn’t easy for a vampire to cry. The pain and sorrow having to be too deep. Jimin was crying right now. The pain of Yoongi rejecting him treating him like a master when he hated it was too much. This was the first time in more than 60 years that Jimin actually sobbed. Hs sobbed what he hadn’t in all those years. Why had he fallen for Yoongi? Why did Yoongi not want him too? Why could he not be loved back?   
Hoseok woke up and quickly sat up. How long had he been asleep for? When did he fall asleep? Hoseok looked at the clock 6:47 pm. So he had slept for about three hours give or take. Hoseok sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He felt lost. He couldn’t find one place in the whole mansion to feel at peace in. The garden would probably be the solution, but he wasn’t going to go alone. He was going to wait for Jeongguk to come back from the boot camp.  
He groaned loudly as he realized Jeongguk was not going to be back for about four more months. Why couldn’t time go faster? The past five months were hell already. He wanted to see the boy again. He smiled as he remembered him. His long thin arms, slim legs, lean torso, narrow shoulders yet broad, and then that cute face of his. The way he would wrinkle his nose every now and then. Jeongguk was like a little brother he wanted to play with all day long. However, there was something odd. He didn’t think of Jeongguk as a brother. He was like one in the way he acted and all, but he didn’t feel like a brother to him at all. Hoseok would always ask himself why?  
“Hyung”  
Hoseok turned to find Jimin standing by the door waiting for him to answer.  
“Come in”, Hoseok said as he sat up properly and Jimin closed the door as he walked in hesitantly. As Jimin made his way towards him he could see he had cried and it was odd since Jimin had never cried. Hoseok thought it was rather rare for a vampire to cry.  
“Jimin, are you okay?”  
“No, not really…”, as Jimin said this Hoseok patted the bed so Jimin would sit beside him and he did.  
“What happened?”  
“Yoongi…”  
“Did you finally tell him?”  
“Oh, no! No….i didn’t”, Jimin seemed so down as he said that. So lacking in his usual joy. Something had really hit him Hoseok knew that much. That something seemed to be Yoongi, but why?  
“Then what happened?”  
“I….You know i’m in my heat this week, right?”, Jimin asked as he played with the blanket.   
“Yeah”  
“So….you know how Yoongi is the one that always helps me with it, right?”, Jimin asked his voice shaking a bit. Hoseok wrapped his arm around Jimin and squeezed his shoulder.  
“Yes”  
“Today we did it….you know, but it wasn’t…...there was something so off about it all. Just the way he approached me. I didn’t quit notice it at first because the heat and everything blocked my thinking, but Yoongi usually...we all know he isn’t one to talk much and all, but when he would be with me he would almost comfort me make sure i felt safe. He would be a bit dominating and that’s fine but he would also show some feeling into it, but today unlike the other times…. He just did it. Like if it was his duty”, Jimin said looking extremely confused as he told Hoseok.  
“Maybe he wasn’t feeling it today...or he felt off or something”  
“That’s what i thought. Yet i got worried i had done something to tick him off so i asked him about it. The first time i called him in my normal voice he had ignored me when i became firm he did stop. Yet why until i acted like i owed him. I know he is my ‘servant’ and he has to in a way, but he had never acted like that. When he answered he called me by sir and talked all formal. Not like he usually did when it was just him and i. Then he said it was because he was my servant and i his master that he was just trying to do it right. Like….what the fuck is that supposed to mean. I tried to pry and he excused himself with ‘may i finish work’ we all know he is a lazy ass and he would do anything to prevent him from doing work. So why does he use it as an excuse now?”  
“So he acted like he had just done his job?”  
“Yeah! And it hurt, hyung!.....it really….it hurt. He left me naked there and he didn’t help me at all. I know he doesn’t have to help me and i am not saying he has to, but that was what he did. That was Yoongi. The guy that did all that was not the Yoongi that i fell for, hyung. It hurt”, Jimin said now looking at Hoseok. Hoseok wrapped his other hand around Jimin and held him tight. It also hurt Hoseok to see Jimin like this, but he didn’t blame Yoongi. Hoseok being a human knew why he was doing it.  
“If this is what it’s gonna be like i rather him not help me with my heats or anything.”  
“Jimin, i know it’s odd and maybe out of nowhere, but since i have done it before would you like me to help you with your heat?”, Jimin looked at Hoseok surprised.  
“I am asking because we both know Tae isn’t fond of sexual things and heats are practically sex drives, you know. And if you ask Jin Namjoon might just kill you. So from now on i can help you”  
“But hyung… it wouldn’t be fair. You’d have to do it every month for a week. And heats now that i am of age i need more than just a handjob like you used to do it before. “  
“I know and i am still willing to help you either way.”, Hoseok said. It was a bit odd because it was like he was saying i will help you with your sexual needs. Yet he had done it before and he knew Jimin wouldn’t take it more than anything beyond his wish to just help him deal with it. An omega usually needs a partner to help them through their heat. So he was willing to be that someone .  
“You sure, hyung?”  
“Of course Jimin”  
“All right then...you can stop whenever you want to you knw that right?”  
“Of course i do Jimin “  
“Hyung, one more thing”  
“Yes?”  
“May i sleep with you today?”  
“Of course”  
They fell asleep pretty soon. Jimin had not slept for the past month and he needed to rest to regain energy especially in his heat. Hoseok took the chance of heading out to talk to Yoongi once Jimin had fallen asleep. Taehyung was asleep on the couch in the living room. He decided to let the boy rest there since he looked too comfortable. Hoseok found Yoongi in the room he and Jimin shared. Yoongi just spared a glance and turned back.  
“Hyung, can we talk?”  
“About?”  
“Jimin”, Yoongi was silent for a moment. He made a face that said he was going to say no and tell him to leave, but he relaxed and sighed. Yoongi nodded. Hoseok took this as a sign to walk and sit next to him.  
“So...what about him?”  
“Do i really need to say it hyung?”, smirked Hoseok. Yoongi smiled.  
“No, i guees not….you don’t hate me do you?”  
“Of course not. Why would i?”  
“I hurt your bestfriend”, Yoongi sail as he looked out the window.  
“You hurt both of you guys. Not just him, i also care for your well-being hyung”, Hoseok said honestly and Yoongi let his head fall on Hoseok’s shoulder.  
“I don’t...i can hurt him. I am not good with words. I am not good with lovey dovey things. He loves all that sappy crap. I can’t give him that. I...i’m human. He isn’t. I die. He doesn’t. It will hurt him more than me in the end.”  
“Do you know about his feelings?”  
“The kid isn’t good at hiding things, Hobi. Of course i know. He hasn’t told me, but i can tell. I can also tell he doesn’t know how much i love him. Today it hurt so much to do that to him. I felt like a dick. I was an ass. I hurt the one i wanted to keep safe the most. I don’t know how i’m going to face him tomorrow.”  
“Well, you won’t have to”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I am going to take care of his heats from now on. I will be the one to be responsible for that”, as Hoseok said this Yoongi tensed. He knew Hoseok meant nothing by that, but the thought of Jimin being touched by someone else was disgusting to him.  
“Mmm”  
“Hyung i am not going to say more or ask you to do something, but i will tell you to think. Think well. What is better for you and him. Not what you think is better. What is better. Remember this is Park Jimin the boy who never gives up on anything ...and he is forcing himself to give up because someone already gave up on him. Think about that. When you realize what my point is look for him and talk it over. If you still haven’t given up...night hyung”  
Hoseok stood up and patted Yoongi’s back as he walked to the door. Yoongi heard the door open then close. That brat. Yoongi looked at his hands and then cussed himself out for doing everything Hoseok had just said. He laid down in bed and closed his eyes.  
“Night hobi”  
4 MONTHS LATER  
“He is finally coming home! Jin hyung! Jin hyung!”  
Jin was sitting on Namjoon’s lap as they watched a movie when Hoseok walked in like a madman making Jin jump and Namjoon smirked kissing his neck.  
“God, Hobi! What happened?”, asked Jin as he felt his heart race. Namjoon could hear it. Thanks to his vampire hearing that is.  
“Kookie! He’s coming home!” , Namjoon smiled as Hoseok seemed like an overjoyed puppy waiting for his owner to come back. It was cute. Hoseok was adorable, namjoon had to admit it. There was no denying it.   
“Really today?”  
“Yes!!! He is coming home and he can arrive any minute!!!!!!!”, Hoseok was beyond excited he was overjoyed to the max.   
“Are you glad?”, asked Namjoon teasingly.   
“Namjoon…”, said Jin in a tone equivalent to ‘don’t tease him’  
“YES!, Oh my god, i haven’t cleaned the room! I have to leave it spotless by the time he is back! “, with that Hoseok ran up the stairs and went to his room. Hoseok had gotten used to going up multiple stairs daily and his legs were looking good or so says Taehyung. Hoseok was happy and ecstatic. His joy didn’t seem to end. Yet not everyone was so happy.  
“So i heard Jeongguk is coming back”, said Yoongi. Jimin turned to him as Yoongi was hanging some clothes.   
“Yeah, he is. Uncle says he could be here anytime.”, answered Jimin softly.  
Since that incident they haven’t talked like they used to in months. Jimin missed the conversations he used to have with Yoongi. They were meaningless nothings but they were so special. Something they had lost.   
“That’s good. Hoseok seems more than overjoyed”, smiled Yoongi as he remembered how hyper the boy was.   
“Yeah, Jeongguk actually cares for him, he should be”, said Jimin with a tone of distaste thrown at Yoongi. Yoongi impulsively turned to Jimin getting close to him. Their faces inches apart.  
“What are you trying to say?”, Yoongi hissed out. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. Yoongi realized what he had done and backed away.   
“Excuse me, sir. “, Yoongi walked to the door. Jimin was tired of this shit. He was tired of having to stay quiet all the time. He had enough. He ran to the door using his speed and beat Yoongi to the door. When Yoongi was about to grab the knob Jimin’s body was in front of him. He gasped slightly then got serious.  
“Mater, may i go?”  
“You are not excused”, Jimin said firmly.  
“Jimin…”, Yoongi said carefully. Yoongi knew what Jimi wanted to talk about. He didn’t want that he wanted to avoid the topic.  
“After all your shit now you call me Jimin? Well no, shut the fuck up and listen…”  
“Jimin i don’t want t-”  
“Or i will make you listen. You either do or you do. You chose. “, Jimin said in an animalistic way as he walked forward making Yoongi take a step back. He had purposely said ‘you do’ twice emphasizing he was not taking no as an answer. Yoongi could tell Jimin was frustrated. He had never been like this.  
“Jimin i don’t want to talk about any of this. You know what i think”  
“That i’m just a vampire and i’m no good? That it doesn’t matter what i feel! My feelings! Because i love you! That’s what you think i don’t need your belittling and all your shit and your fucking nonsense!”, Yoongi got serious.  
“Is that what you think?....You fucking think i don’t care?! You think i don’t think about you that i throw my shit at you?!!!”  
“If not then what?! I have been trying to talk to you for four fucking months! And you’ve said nothing!....what was i supposed to think. Fuck Yoongi what do you feel? What are you thinking? Please i can’t stay quiet anymore just tell me n-”, Jimin didn’t get to finish as Yoongi grabbed him and kissed him endearingly. Jimin froze and let Yoongi kiss him. His lips were so soft and warm. They were perfect.  
Yoongi slowly pulled away and he was still cupping Jimin’s face. Keeping him close. Yoongi felt tears coming and Jimin saw how his hands started to tremble.   
Yoongi kissed his forehead long and lovingly.  
“This is what i feel”  
Yoongi then let go and backed away. Leaving Jimin alone and far from him.   
“This….this is what i think”, Yoongi left and closed the door. Jimin was completely paralyzed. What had just happened? Yoongi kissed him. He said all that. What the hell was he doing? Why was he playing with him?  
Back at Hoseok’s room he was cleaning and making sure everything was spotless. Okay everything was perfect. Hoseok lay on the bed exhausted. He would wait until Jeongguk’s car arrived to run down the stairs. He couldn’t wait to hug him and welcome him home after all the training he must’ve endured. What would he talk about? How should he welcome him back? Should he change clothes? No, he liked the shirt. He smelled nice so he seemed good.   
The door opened and Jimin was standing beside the door. Hoseok was to tired to get up. Yet Hoseok smiled brightly almost beaming like the sun.   
“Hey! Jimin, come in!”, Hoseok said enthusiastically. Jimin walked in and closed the door behind him and stayed stll for a while. Hoseok had been flat against the bed with his eyes closed. It was silent and there was no movement so Hoseok opened his eyes. Jimin was still by the door his head down. He couldn’t see his expression, but he could tell something was off.   
“Jimin?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey, Jeonggguk! Oh my god...you look different”, said Taehyung in awe.   
“I feel different”  
“Wow, even your voice changed. It got deeper”, said Jin as he hugged Jeongguk surprised at how tall he had become.  
“Yeah it i noticed.”, Jin glared at Jeongguk once he noticed he was still cocky as he had always been.  
“Work out?”, said Namjoon as he hit his back hard. Jeongguk had a more manlier physique comapred to the teen boy image he carried with him when he had left nine months back.  
“Yeah, i did”, he hissed. Namjoon had always had a heavy hand. Yoongi smiled , somewhat, and greeted Jeongguk saying he was glad he was back. Jeongguk noticed there was something wrong but decided to confront Yoongi about it once they were alone. He noticed something else was wrong when he asked where Jimin was and he said he was in his room. No one else seemed to notice. Jeongguk smiled and looked over the yard and searched.  
“Looking for your parents?”, asked Taehyung.  
“Um, no…”, Jeongguk knew that his parents were at the academy so they couldn’t be there. Yet that wasn’t who he was looking for. Jin smiled.  
“Your room. He had wanted to clean the room before you got here. He might have fallen asleep. Poor kid was waiting for you like a puppy”, Jin said. Jeongguk smiled widely at the thought of Hoseok waiting for him. He could imagine Hoseok eager and happy like a pup would. It fit him so much. He wondered if he looked different.  
“Well, I’m going to look for him”, Jeongguk said as he grabbed his bags.   
“Just go we’ll carry them in”, said Jin and Jeongguk smiled and walked inside. He quickly walked up all the stairs and he couldn’t wait to see Hoseok. He could see his door as he neared and a smile came on his face.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Jimin?”  
Hoseok was confused. Was Jimin okay? Jimin raised his head and walked towards Hoseok. Hoseok noticed something was unusual with Jimin. His eyes were a bright Orange. Hoseok was a bit frightened by the situation but most of all he was worried for Jimin. Hoseok was about to sit up when Jimin pinned him down as he used his vampire speed to stop him. Hoseok struggled a bit not liking the situation. Jimin held his wrists over his head with one hand using his strength and Hoseok yelped at the sudden pain. It wasn’t too bad, but it still stung.   
“Jimin, what are you doing?”, asked Hoseok in a hushed tone.   
Jimin grabbed Hoseok’s chin with his other hand and pressed his lips against his. Hoseok eyes became wide. Jimin slipped his tongue into Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok didn’t know what was going on, but he knew Jimin was doing this because something had affected him. Jimin sucked on Hoseok’s lower lip. Hoseok made a little noise more due to surprise than arousal. Jimin lowered his hand from Hoseok’s chin to the inside of his shirt to rub his abs and grab at the hot skin of his hips as his hand slipped back to cup his ass.   
“J - mmm - Jimin!”, Hoseok gasped. Jimin’s eyes were orange  
“Yoongi….i can’t keep on loving him, hyung”, Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows.  
“You have always been there. You know me best. I love you, Hoseok hyung...but i don’t think it’s the same love as my love for Yoongi, but i want to try. Please. I know i am in no position to ask”, Hoseok felt sorry for his friend. He knew this was an act out of stress and everything he had kept in all by himself.   
“Jimin we know you wouldn’t love me”  
“..Fuck, i know....Just let me kiss you, touch you hyung.”  
“But Jimin-”  
“I know i can’t, but if i see that i feel something for someone maybe not as strong like it is for Yoongi, but strong enough to be something and make me give up on him i will be able to move on. So i am not asking you to love me, or become something nor am i asking for a fling i am asking you to let me try this for myself with you since you are the person i most trust in the world and would let myself be seen this weak...please”, Hoseok knew what Jimin was asking for. He was vulnerable. Weak. He needed affection. Physical affection. Hoseok would rather it be him than someone who could use him after a one night stand.   
“Okay...go ahead, but remember Jimin. Our love is just to brotherly”, Jimin smiled and got close to Hoseok. Their lips brushed against each other. Hoseok felt little tingly sensations run over his body but it was not arousal at all.   
“I know…”  
Jimin pressed his lips back on Hoseok’s lips and he licked Hoseok’s plump lower lip and Hoseok flinched, but granted him entrance. Jimin slipped his tongue back in and Hoseok moved his tongue along with Jimin’s They both felt their love for each other. But they could feel it was a sibling love. Which would explain why neither of them were aroused at all. It was just kissing, but it felt relieving. Jimin loosened the grip on Hoseok’s wrists and held his hand. Hoseok showed support as he held on tight to Jimin’s fresh, cold hand. Jimin groped Hoseok’s ass again a little harder. It was odd for Hoseok. But he let him. He knew this meant nothing to Jimin. As long as it didn’t go too far he was okay. However, Jimin started slipping his hand inside Hoseok’s pants.  
“Wait, mmm, Jimin-”, Jimin kissed him harder.  
“No Jimin….wait don’t”, Jimin bit his lip hard. Hoseok yelped.  
“Please Jimin stop!. Jimin!”, Jimin was going too far he was the only one going to get hurt and he wanted to prevent that, but Jimin kept on kissing him harder.   
“Please…..STOP!”  
“Hobi, i’m….”, Jeongguk walked in to see Jimin on top of Hoseok. Kissing him and restraining his hand. A hand halfway down his pants. Jeongguk felt his blood boil. The rest had come along with Jeongguk as they caught up to see if Hoseok had really fallen asleep. However, when they saw Jeongguk’s stiff posture they looked and were shocked at what they saw. Namjoon saw Jeongguk’s back hurl and he tried to hold him back, but Jeongguk had thrown himself at Jimin pushing him off Hoseok. Hoseok was shocked and dazed. Jeongguk grabbed Hoseok and hugged his body close. Hoseok blushed at the closeness of their bodies.   
“What the fuck?”, asked Jimin glaring at Jeongguk, His lip was busted. It was bleeding like that of a human but it was badly injured and it still hurt.  
“Hoseok is mine”, Jeongguk growled. Jimin flared his fangs and Jeongguk showed his. His eyes were a violet red color. Jimin knew he would have no chance. Jeongguk was an A-class alpha. Stronger than those with red eyes.   
“....Let him”, Hoseok said. Jeongguk softened immediately. His eyes still violet though.  
“I let him…”  
“What?”  
“Read me”, Hoseok said and Jeongguk understood he read his mind and he understood everything. What was going on with Yoongi and Jimin. His eyes went back to black. He looked at Jimin and jimin’s eyes went back to brown  
Everyone else was confused and wanted to ask what was wrong. Namjoon told them not to and they all left. Everyone decided it was best to forget it, but Yoongi felt his heart drop. Taehyung noticed and held Yoongi’s hand. Yoongi smiled at the boy and held his hand tight.   
“I’m sorry Jeongguk…”, Jimin apologized ashamed of his lack of reasoning. Jeongguk was upset, but he couldn’t blame him.  
“I admit i wasn’t pleased with your actions cousin, but i am no one to judge you. I know how it feels to be far from that one person...You have it hard since you guys are distant, but you are under the same roof. I forgive you Jimin.”, Jeongguk said and hugged Jimin. Jimin smiled.   
“Do you want me to leave you two alone?”  
“That would be nice”  
‘Okay...Hobi i’m sorry again and i love you okay. Night”, Jimin left and Hoseok felt so sad for him. He wished he could help. Or maybe prevent him from feeling as bad as he had to do what he did today. Jeongguk turned and smiled softly at Hoseok and Hoseok leaped from the bed.   
“Kookie! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! You were gone for so long!”, Hoseok cried happily. Jeongguk held Hoseok in his arms. He stroked his hair and Hosek hummed lightly.   
“I missed you too Hobi...i am actually quite tired and it’s nine pm already do you want to sleep?”, Jeongguk said as he held Hoseok’s waist with his hand. Hoseok nodded. Jeongguk wiped the small tears of his cheeks. They both changed and laid on the bed under the duvet. They talked a bit before they both almost fell asleep.   
“Kookie?”  
“Mmm?”  
“What did you mean with ‘ Hoseok is mine’ earlier with what happened with Jimin? Is it because you’re my master?”, Hoseok asked half awake and asleep. Jeongguk thanked god Hoseok had been oblivious to his true feelings behind those words.  
“It’s nothing. Sleep Hobi”  
“Mmm, night”, Hoseok snuggled up to him and Jeongguk hugged him tight. He was back now and seeing his so beautiful in his arms he knew he was in love with Hoseok and he wanted to wake up everyday to him. Jeongguk had enslaved Hoseok.   
“Night, Hobi”  
Now he would enslave his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok was his. He was Hoseok's. But why did he have someone else's scent on him? Hoseok disobeyed Jeongguk. Jeongguk was not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG :'( FORGIVE ME! i had problems at home and had zero time to work on this chapter. I swear i wrote it all just today. So if there are various errors i am sorry. This is not the last chapter yet so look forward to more and remember you can all request a story you would like me to write for you guys. It can be anything. And any other band not just BTS ok. Well enjoy the chapter! LUV U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^   
> AND btw there was a little someone who had previously commented about no spaces between the paragraphs -_- well there you go! Now you have the spaces :D i will try to include the spaces but god i have to literally go line by line and press 'enter'. I probably won't do it when i am in a hurry but i will try my best. Ok now enjoy and LUV U!!!!!!!!

Jeongguk woke up slowly rubbing his eyes softly and welcoming in the delicious scent he got. It was pleasant. Once his vision was good he smiled at the cause of said pleasant scent. Hoseok was sleeping against his side as his arm was wrapped around him. Hoseok looked simply gorgeous. His eyelashes looked longer than usual as he slept. Jeongguk noticed he had gotten paler, but there was still that soft tan to his skin. His lips seemed to be more plump than the time he had left and they were more red than they used to be. His skin flawless and smooth like silk. Jeongguk thought Hoseok smelled really good.

It’s not like he didn’t before. Hoseok had always had a pleasant aroma. Yet now there is something different and stronger. Jeongguk couldn’t hold back the need to put his nose right against the back of Hoseok’s ear near his neck. The scent was stronger there. It was a fruity, floral, spring-like aroma. It was so intoxicating. Jeongguk couldn’t stop inhaling it in. He felt his body accelerate itself in an odd way. A way he had never experienced before. Jeongguk unconsciously moved his body so it would be towering over Hoseok’s smaller frame. Jeongguk also remembered the human had been slightly taller than him and his shoulders had been broader. Hoseok was now smaller and thinner than him. It made him smile. Some alpha ego of his being boosted. Jeongguk inhaled the sweet aroma of Hoseok again and then he frowned. There was something. What was that?  
Along with Hoseok’s scent there was something. Someone else? Had someone rubbed their scent on Hoseok? It was a vampire for sure. The scent carried some sort of pheromones. Why was the scent so familiar. Hoseok’s scent overpowered the other scent, but Jeongguk was still able to pick up the other scent and he couldn’t help but think he had smelled it before. Who?

Why was it carrying pheromones? Pheromones usually were released in a scent when it included some sort of intimate, otherwise sexual contact. Both not something Jeongguk would approve of. 

“Master….”, Hoseok said with a sleepy raspy voice and Jeongguk smiled forgetting the previous ordeal. 

“Good morning, Hobi”, Jeongguk said with a smile that seemed capable to illuminate the room and Hoseok responded with his smile that seemed like more than enough light for the whole galaxy. 

“Morning, Kookie~”, Hoseok hugged Jeongguk and Jeongguk hugged him back tightly. Hoseok pulled away and Jeongguk had to restrain himself from pulling him back into his arms.   
“You look different. I never noticed it until today...You look bigger….you’re not cute like before. You are cute but you don’t look cute”, Hoseok said as he flicked Jeongguk’s nose. Jeongguk smirked and leaned forward as he was still hovering over Hoseok. Hoseok blushed.

“Then what am i, Hoseok?”

“I...I dunno”

“You sure?”, Jeongguk thought maybe this could be a good moment.

“Well, maybe i can show y-”

“Hobi!!!”, Taehyung called from the hall. Jeongguk cussed inside his head. He always had to get interrupted. He got off Hoseok. 

“May i go, master?”

“Go ahead”, Hoeok got up and stretched a bit making his shirt rise up slightly revealing his abs and Jeongguk felt intrigued he had never known Hoseok had abs. They were subtle from what Jeongguk saw, but he wasn’t sure. Jeongguk groaned loudly as he let himself fall back onto his pillows. Why was it that everytime he wanted to do something someone had to get in the way. He loved Taehyung. They had a great friendship. He was a very unique person and he was very nice and easy going, but right now he wished he could have looked for Hoseok a some other time.

Or maybe that was for the best thought Jeongguk. Maybe Hoseok wasn’t ready to know his feelings. He had just come back a day ago after nine months. Jeongguk could easily read Hoseok’s mind if he wanted to, but now that he knew how to control his power he didn’t want to use them unless he had to. Jeongguk sighed as he thought about when and how he would come out to Hoseok. He wanted to and he would have to understand that if Hoseok says no it isn’t something he can just change, but it sure is something that his unbeating heart kept on clenching in his chest. There was just a sense of worry and anxiety he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to wait. 

“Master”, called Hoseok as he peered through the door.

“Yes?”

“Taehyung wanted me to help him get groceries from the town may i go?”

Hoseok seemed quite excited to go. The town was huge with skyscrapers and houses with nice yards and fences. There was parts of town with more small humble homes. Various department stores and small markets. Of course Hoseok would love to get a bit of fresh air after being locked for years and then moved to a mansion where he was still locked up in. He had spent most of his life free and out being able to go and buy things, go to the movies and do all those things people had the freedom of doing. Yet for the past nine and a half years he has not been able to step a foot out into single town. Jeongguk saw the plea in Hoseok’s eyes, but his alpha instincts activated as he knew that there would also be various vampires and in the towns there are more Strays. Knowing what happened to Hoseok with a stray back at the academy made Jeongguk want to protect him that much more. So Jeongguk reacted as he felt.

“No, Hobi. Tell Taehyung to go by himself. Jin is most likely going with him so it shouldn’t be risky”, Jeongguk said as he got up and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. Hoseok made a face of confusion and sadness.

“Why not, master?”, asked Hoseok softly, but Jeongguk heard the displeasure in his voice. 

“Just...it’s not time”, Jeongguk said after spitting out the toothpaste and reaching for his mouthwash. He might still be a vampire, but he liked being clean. 

“Not time? Master, i have rarely been out for the past nine years. I lived in a similar town for the majority of my life. I am pretty sure i can handle it”, Hoseok said in a begging tone. Jeongguk sighed once he spit out the minty mouthwash. 

“Hoseok i am aware of your background, but my answer is still no”, Jeongguk saw how Hoseok’s face was starting to change into one of anger and frustration. 

“Then if you are aware you should know i am prepared to go. Why can’t i? I won’t be alone. I’ll be with Jin and Tae”, Hoseok argued seriously.

“Yes, but still Hobi, please understand”

“Understand what?! You just said that Tae would be okay since Jin was going, but you keep on saying no!”, Hoseok raised his voice slightly, but it was already a bit over an inside voice. The house was mainly silent or rarely loud so Jeongguk knew the others might have noticed that there was an argument.

“I keep on saying no because at the moment that’s what should be done alright? Now, Hobi please go and do your chores at the library and i will be down later”

“No! I want to go! I need to breath. I need to get out see people. Humans besides the servants! Know that i am still normal!”, Hoseok screamed. Jeongguk felt his alpha powers coming and he was sure his eyes would turn a red-purple if he didn’t calm down. He relaxed and answered back trying to calm Hoseok down.

“Hobi, look. You ARE normal. You doubt it when you’re in a house full of normal human beings and human-like unliving killing machines?”, Jeongguk said as he grabbed both of Hoseok’s hands. Hoseok sighed. Jeongguk smiled sadly, he hated seeing Hoseok down like this. 

“I promise i’ll take you out some other time”

“No, you won’t…”, said Hoseok in a hushed tone. He pulled his hands out of Jeongguk’s softly and Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows.

“Excuse me?"

“No, you won’t. You just don’t want to let me out because i am your slave right?”, Hoseok hissed. Whenever Hoseok defied him Jeongguk felt his alpha coming out, but he tried his best to keep it down. He knew what it caused. At bootcamp he had a rather ugly fight with another alpha. It wasn’t pretty.

“Hoseok you are not my slave. I don’t treat you or see you as such don’t ever label us as that, understood”, Jeongguk said more firmly. Hoseok failed to see that as he kept on arguing Jeongguk.

“Then why can’t i go! There is nothing wrong! I am going alright, i will be careful!”

“You are not going out”

“I am! Just trust me!”

“I do trust you, but my answer is no and you are NOT going. That’s final”, Jeongguk said as he stood up overshadowing Hoseok’s smaller frame.

“Jeongguk, i am going! You can’t keep me locked in here!”, Hoseok screamed extremely loud and Jeongguk’s control faltered letting his alpha out slightly. His eyes flaring with a tint of red-purple. His fangs slightly sharpening. 

“You are mine and i said you stay! You will stay and that’s it! You do as i say!!!”, Jeongguk screamed back. Hoseok made a face of anger and hate and he straightened up. He looked Jeongguk in the eye.

“Yes….Master”, Hoseok hissed and slammed the door closed as he exited the room.

Jeongguk felt his alpha slowly fade and go back in. Once he was back to normal he cussed himself. He should have not screamed at Hoseok like that. He should have been more understanding with the poor boy. Hoseok had been locked for years for god’s sake and he just said all that. Jeongguk had to be more patient. Hoseok was right. He is treating him like a slave. Not labor wise, but he wanted Hoseok to do things his way or no way at all. Some vampires would say he did well and should discipline him, but he was not like those vampires. He believed humans could be companions and also have their own life. Yet he didn’t let Hoseok go and now Hoseok was upset with him. Honestly Hoseok was at right. He should be mad at him. Yet Jeongguk wished he would understand a bit. Hoseok still has no scent of an owner. Human Servants have to have the scent of their owner so other vampires or Strays won’t get too close. Namjoon made sure Jin had his scent, too well. Jimin had rubbed his scent on Taehyung by always hugging him and Yoongi had his scent as he had helped him during his heats. Hoseok on the other hand did not have his scent at all. It’d be far too dangerous. Jeongguk decided to stay in his room a bit and let Hoseok cool down at the library.

Hoseok walked down the stairs and Taehyung and Jin had faces of pity and something equivalent to a sorry. Jin noticed that Hoseok was fuming he eyed Taehyung and they shared the same look. 

“You guys go on ahead…”

“Umm, okay. You want anything?”, asked Taehyung trying to cheer Hoseok up.

“Freedom”, Hoseok whispered, but they still heard and they knew what Hoseok felt. They remembered it. Yet they knew Jeongguk did it for a purpose the only thing left to do is let Hoseok be. 

Hoseok walked into the library and got the books he had taken out previously and put them back on the shelf. He looked at the author and genre and put it on the corresponding wall. As he was putting up a fictional book he saw Jin and Taehyung get in the car as they drove out of the mansion and into the town. Hoseok stayed still until the car was too far out that he could no longer see it. Hoseok slammed the book into its place and banged his head on the shelf as he let his head fall forward. It stung and yes it did hurt somewhat, but he could care less at the moment. He had wished to be able to walk and breath in the smell of street food, see people walking and laughing, talking, hanging out, being themselves. Hoseok had wanted to feel that sense of home and a normal life. He loved Jeongguk and everyone in this mansion, but he was still caged in. All because Jeongguk thinks it’s not the time. Fuck time, he needed to breathe. 

Hoseok speed walked to the door and then Jimin meet him there. Jimin raised his eyebrows. Hoseok give him a fake smile as Jimin crossed his arms.

“And you’re going where?”

“Out”

“Out, yeah. Where?”

“Just, you know to breathe a bit, that’s all and if you excuse me i-”, Jimin grabbed Hoseok’s arm forcefully as his vampire strength was beyond any human.

“I do not excuse you...more importantly i believe Jeongguk didn’t excuse you, Hoseok”, Jimin said with a look on his face that screamed authority. 

“I..he..it doesn’t matter”, Hoseok said as he forcefully walked forward only to be pulled back painfully.

“We both know it does. Hoseok as much as i dislike these terms you are his...he is your master. You have to understand him. It isn’t easy okay. We don’t want to keep you humans locked up. We have never seen you all as slaves. You know that Hobi. So be good and stay”, Jimin says firmly.

“No, i need some fucking air!”, screamed Hoseok. His defiance also got Jimin’s powers out. Hoseok seemed to notice it now as Jimin chuckled not amused and his eyes a slight orange. He was an omega, but he was still extremely powerful compared to him. 

“Hobi, i insist again. Be good. Don’t tempt Jeongguk. He is a young vampire still and he can have certain ways of wanting to prove who has the upper hand. Remember alphas tend to want to dominate. I doubt you’d want to see Jeongguk in a horrid mood. If it was bad as a kid as an adult now i can’t imagine how it flourished. Hobi you don’t belong with me. I am not your master. I can only insists because my powers have no use against you. I can’t lecture you like i can Taehyung and Yoongi when they defy my authority. So please, don’t look for something that you’ll regret”, Jimin said holding Hoseok tightly. Hoseok kept his posture strong and his opinion never faltered. To tired of being enclosed in and not being let out to the real world had gotten to him now. He was stubborn. It showed greatly at that moment.

“Thank you, Jimin, but as you said i don’t belong to you”, Hoseok walked away and Jimin really can’t do much now. He can only insist since he has no power over a human with a master already. All he would have to do would be wait for jeongguk to notice the empty feeling of Hoseok gone and he’d search. 

That feeling he had it right now. Taehyung had left to the town and was far from him. There was this incomplete feeling he got. It was a vampire thing. It literally feels like you are missing a finger or an arm. It is very bizarre and odd. There is no real explanation why. Jimin guesses it is a sense of protection with slight possessiveness vampires get. Even omegas mark what is theirs. So he knew Jeongguk wouldn’t take long. Especially since he was an A class Alpha.

Not too long after maybe a minute or two Jeongguk came down looking quite disturbed. Jimin smirked.   
“What’s wrong?”

“I feel off. Something is wrong. Where is Hoseok?”, as Jeongguk said this he entered the library looking for Hoseok. Then the kitchen, bathroom, rooms, backyard and nothing. He came back worried. Jimin was sitting in a chair in the office reading a book. 

“Jimin, have you se...Hoseok”, Jeongguk said as he stared out the window into the woods that peeked right below the hill that lead to the town. Right there in between the path he saw a small moving object. A man. Tall, lean, not too thick. Yeah, that was him. Jimin saw how Jeongguk’s eyes turned mulberry. They were a defined plum-ish color. 

“Fuck, he left”, Jeongguk quickly ran over there using his speed. It was dangerous. There were many vampires over there. Strays better said. What if another stray attacked him. Jeongguk was running like he had never before. 

Hoseok felt so free, but so lost. He was a huge scary-cat and now in the woods alone even with the noon sunlight the sun provided it was still quite scary. Hoseok was walking quickly but carefully. He was fully aware of the strays that were there. Hoseok heard noises and they sounded almost human like. Yet he knew that sound far too well. It was a stray somewhere. Hoseok whimpered. 

“Fuck, i should have stayed back. Why am i so stupid..i really wasn’t ready to go out.”, It took an hour by car to get to the town. Hoseok knew he would have still been scared on the way to the town in a car. Now he was walking in the middle of the woods by foot and who knows how long it would take to get there and he would probably miss Jin and Taehyung as the came back . Hoseok stopped walking. He had been immature and impulsive Jeongguk was right he was totally not ready and he was unsafe. He should go back and apologize. Then Hoseo felt something jump out from behind a tree and touch his ankle. 

“AAAHHH!!!”, he screamed. Hoseok felt strong arms pull him back and he caught a scent. A very familiar scent of Cinnamon and hot chocolate mixed with pine trees and autumn. It was somewhat musky and pleasant. Hoseok felt his knees go slightly weak at the scent. He opened his eyes to find a pair of Bright violet, red eyes. A beautiful face and strong jaw with jet black hair and perfect eyebrows. Jeongguk. 

“Kookie!, God wait there was something th-”, Hoseok turned to see t was just a wild rabbit. He sighed. 

“Oh, just a bunny. Fuck i was scared”, Hoseok said as he let a breath of relief out. 

Hoseok was brought back to reality as he felt hands on his waist fall to his hips. They grabbed roughly and too firmly. It stung. Hoseok hissed at the slight pain. He was about to complain when he saw Jeongguk’s expression. It was one of anger and possessiveness. A face that no one would want to mess with. Hoseok felt himself become small. He had lost all his defiance. He has realized his mistake. Yet that was not the reason why he became small. Jeongguk emitted this aura of overwhelming dominance and Hoseok felt something settle in his tummy. Something he was not used to. It was a feeling he had never in his life felt before. Jeongguk pulled him forward so their bodies were pressed flush against each other. Hoseok whimpered softly at the sudden pull. Hoseok could feel every hard muscle on Jeongguk’s torso and chest. Every abdominal muscle that rippled out of his tummy. The hard and nicely carved planes of his chest. Jeongguk’s hands were holding on to his hips so tight that he was sure there would be a mark. 

“Kookie, i-”, Hoseok was not able to finish when Jeongguk pulled him even closer as he held on tighter. Hoseok yelped in surprise and there it was that scent again. Was he imagining it or what? Why was it so addicting? 

“Master, i am so- AH!”, Hoseok yelped as Jeongguk threw him over his shoulder and grabbed him by the back of his knees and ran to the mansion. All Hoseok saw were blurs and mixtures of greens, browns, and greys. Jeongguk was fast. Hoseok thought he was even faster than Jimin. 

Jeongguk started to walk normally making Hoseok grab his mid back to stop his face from hitting his butt. Jeongguk had a nice butt thought Hoseok, but quickly removed it as he realized the situation he was in. Jeongguk walked into the mansion still holding Hoseok’s legs and when they passed the library Jimin raised a brow. 

“So?”, asked Jimin.

“He was fine”, Jeongguk swung him over until Hoseok was being carried bridal style. Hoseok felt his head spin slightly and god that was horrible. Then he felt even smaller and weak when Jeongguk pushed him further into his chest. 

“But i will need to remind him he needs to obey”, Said Jeongguk and Hoseok gulped nervously. What did he mean by that. Was he going to hit him, lock him in a room for days, make him do work, what was it.

“Is that necessary ?”, asked Jimin as he put his book down.

“There was a stray around the woods somewhere. It was very close by”, explained Jeongguk. Jimin nodded. Was Jimin agreeing on him being punished? What type of friend was he?   
“Jeongguk?”, A rough voice said confused. It was his dad.

“Father?”, Said Jeongguk his eyes still a mulberry violet. His father saw that Jeongguk had turned out to be an alpha. Not just a normal alpha but an A-class alpha. Rare and powerful. Made his role as the leader of the Protection Program all that better. 

“An A-class Alpha, huh?”, said his mother almost proudly then her face become puzzled seeing Hoseok in his arms like that with his pheromones out. Jeongguk did to be in heat so why were they out. 

“Yes”

“Why do you have Hoseok like that, honey?”, she asked.

“He disobeyed my orders mother. I need to ensure he never does so again”, Jeongguk’s mom could tell he was being a bit possessive. The alpha machismo getting to him a bit. 

“Son, may i speak with you?”, asked his father. Jeongguk wanted to take care of Hoseok first but he obeyed his father. He put Hoseok down and sat him on a char. Jeongguk put his palms on Hoseok’s thighs and Hoseok flinched. 

“You will stay here and not move from here. If i don’t come back in five minutes go up to our room and i’ll meet you up there, understood”, Jeongguk wasn’t really asking. He was more like commanding. 

Hoseok nodded as he looked down feeling guilty. Jeongguk stood up and walked towards his father as they went to his office to talk. Jeongguk’s mother eyed him apologetically, but she knew it was best not to intervene. Her husband was an alpha himself so she knew how they got. She just hoped that Jeongguk would also understand Hoseok. The poor boy must feel locked up. She simply stroked his cheek affectionately and went upstairs to her room. Hoseok smiled at her and then sighed once she was gone. He felt worse than when his mom scolded him. He looked at Jimin and Jimin clicked his tongue.

“I told you”

“I know...but how do you punish?”

“I don’t. I lecture and send them to our room. Jeongguk has always been more physical than verbal. I honestly don’t know how he will ‘punish’ you”, Jimin said as he put the book away and Hoseok groaned. Jimin checked his phone and walked to the window. 

“Five minutes already passed by the way”, Jimin said as he walked through the window. Jimin always did that when he didn’t feel like using the door. He could walk through solids so why not. Hoseok sighed and went up to their room. He sat on the bed. Jeongguk knew that it had been too dangerous for him to leave and all and yet he still went out when there was a stray and Hoseok did not want to repeat the incident that had happened long ago. Jeongguk walked in not long after and Hoseok stood right up. Jeongguk put down a box his father had given him and Jeongguk sighed. Hoseok eyed him like a puppy who fuilt guilty after doing something bad. 

“Hoseok”

“Y-yes?”

“You disobeyed me”

“I’m sorry”  
“Are you aware of that now?”

“Yes. master”

“Were you aware of it then?”

“Yes, master” 

“And you still decided to do it anyway?’

“....yes, master”

Hoseok was so nervous. Jeongguk’s broad back was up straight and Jeongguk was visibly disturbed. Hoseok could see how the boy was trying to calm down. Hoseok walked forward carefully and raised his arm up hesitantly. After a few agonizing seconds of silence Hoseok let his hand rest on Jeongguk’s shoulder. The vampire didn’t even flinch. Hoseok was about to apologize when Jeongguk turned around and grabbed his hips again and brought his face to Hoseok’s neck. For some odd reason Hoseok felt this tingly and butterfly like fluttery feeling settle in his tummy and it spread all over his body. Hoseok did not know what it was. He could not pinpoint it. Jeongguk growled animalistically against his neck right behind his ear and Hoseok whimpered. Jeongguk froze and so did Hoseok. It was not a simple whimper it was almost a moan. It was far too sexual for him to not notice. Hoseok closed his eyes when Jeongguk’s fingers went a bit lower and applied pressure to his navel. Hoseok moaned softly. Arousal. Is that what it was? Hoseok was confused. He had honestly had zero sexual experiences and no arousing situations if he ever did it was probably maybe just two in his whole teen years. Hoseok had been a very innocent kid back in his hometown and in the academy there was no chance for anything like that. Here he just hadn’t thought about it. He had always been close to Jeongguk, but now there was something. This feeling he got when he saw him that made him happy and excited and made him feel like a young pup who sees his owner come back from school after a long day and finally gets to play with him.

Now it wasn’t just that. It was a feeling of heat and warmth all over his being whenever Jeongguk got to close. When their bodies pressed together like this. Was he aroused? Why? Jeongguk was younger than him...in human years. He was a vampire, his master. God, that sounded so kinky. Jeongguk let a groan out and he inhaled Hoseok’s scent. 

“God, Hobi~”, Jeongguk moaned and pressed his lips to Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok whimpered that same way again. That sexually frustrated way that didn’t fail to turn Jeongguk on. Thank the heavens he wasn’t in heat. Jeongguk had no idea when it would come or how. If there was something that could trigger it Jeongguk still had no idea. All he knew is Hoseok excited him. And as a vampire and alpha it was hard to control himself when he could smell Hoseok’s hormones getting all over the room the scent calling out to him something that to him told him ‘fuck me’. It was so hard to not fuck Hoseok right now. 

“You disobeyed me earlier”, Jeongguk said as his nose still took in Hoseok’s amazing scent. Hoseok whimpered and Jeongguk felt his cock twitch and fuck why was he so horny?  
“You have to learn that when i do something or say something it’s for a purpose. That purpose was your well-being, Hobi. There are vampires everywhere. You still don’t have my scent on you … you might as well go out naked with a fuck me sign attached to your ass”, Hoseok whimpered at how vulgarly those words sounded as they slipped out of Jeongguk’s mouth, but mainly how sexy it all was. He loved the feeling of being overpowered, belittled, dominated. He loved submitting to Jeongguk.

“Master~”

“Fuck”, Jeongguk hissed and in a second Hoseok felt his body crushed against a wall by Jeongguk’s body and his legs were brought up onto Jeongguk’s hips as his hands held his thighs. Hoseok yelped as he felt how hard Jeongguk was. Was he supposed to be hard? Or was it because of him? Did he arouse him?

“Yes”, Jeongguk said softly still inhaling his scent. 

“What?”

“Your question...you did. You do”, Hoseok didn’t need more. He knew Jeongguk had heard his thoughts and something about arousing Jeongguk made his own cock twitch. That’s when he noticed how hard he was. It was embarrassing. He was leaking precome onto his jeans already. 

“Wait! Master, i, umm, we are to close-”

“You never minded”

“I don’t but...please don’t- not too close”, Hoseok said as a warm blush stretched over his high cheek bones causing his overall body temperature to rise slightly and against Jeongguk’s fresh skin it felt hot. Jeongguk moaned lowly.

“You think i haven’t noticed by now, Hobi?”, Jeongguk chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. It was a cute gesture. 

“You’re cute and hot at the same time.”

“Kookie?”

“Mmm?”

“Are you in heat?”, Hoseok asked and Jeongguk laughed. Hoseok was confused had he said something odd. Had he mispronounced a word or what?

“I don’t think i am. At least i’m not sure. I doubt it though. Jimin would have entered in his heat at the scent of my pheromones since he’s an omega. He isn’t so i doubt it.”

“Oh”

“Now...i still have to punish you, Hobi”, Something about those words sounded so sexual and kinky and they made Hoseok moan and fuck Jeongguk loved it. He grabbed Hoseok’s thighs harshly and took him to the bed and got ontop of him between his legs pressing their hard cocks together. The moan Hoseok let out made him feel his own cock leak precome.

“You shall never disobey me understood?”

“Y-yes, Master”

“You shall not be able to enter the garden for the time being until i tell you to do so”, Jeongguk knew that was Hoseok’s favorite place and the place he relaxed in so he would not let him. 

“I-I haven’t been there in months”, Hoseok confessed and Jeongguk became confused.

“Why? You love it”

“I do, but it’s our place, remember? I wanted to wait until you got back so we could back together”, Hoseok said shyly and Jeongguk smiled against the warm hot skin of his neck.

“You are too cute, Hobi~ I can’t believe you’re actually twenty-four”

“Don’t judge me, brat”, Hoseok said making Jeongguk laugh. Then there it was. That odd scent that was attached to Hoseok. What was that. It smelled so familiar. Candy. Candy corn. Summer. What was that. What possibly smelled like this? All of a sudden he remembered the library. That scent was there when he had searched for Hoseok. It was from someone there. But who? No one was there besides Jimin. Jimin? It was Jimin.

“Jimin”

“Jimin?”

“Why do you smell like Jimin? Why do you have his pheromones? “, Jeongguk asked as he pulled back to look at Hoseok. Hoseok was confused at first and then - shit. He had been helping him with his heats since Yoongi and him were on somewhat bad terms. 

“I, umm, it’s not important”

“Tell me”

“But-”

“Tell me or i will make you Hoseok”, the tone of authority in Jeongguk’s voice did not let him say no. 

“I...i helped Jimin with his heats the whole time you were gone”, there was a silence and Hoseok was worried that Jeongguk did not believe him. 

“Why would you have to do that?”

“Remember back then when you came back last night?”

“Yeah”

“That’s why”

“So you just helped him? He didn’t touch you and you didn’t feel anything?”

“If you’re asking me if we had sex, no we did not it was just handjobs and blowjobs. If you’re asking if i got aroused, no...i have never been aroused in my life before….before you”, Hoseok said looking away at the last part. Fuck he was cute, but Jeongguk’s alpha ego took pride in the fact that Hoseok had never been horny before him. He was proud of the fact oddly. 

“Hobi?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Can i leave my scent on you?”

“Why?”

“I ...i would like to say it’s because i want you safe when you are able to go to the town and it’s true i do but now that is not my main motive”, Jeongguk said as he stroked Hoseok’s hair out of his eyes. The boy needed a haircut. 

“Then what is?”

“I and burning with envy knowing someone else has been with you in such situation. Enough to rub off their scent on you when that wasn’t even their plan. I feel every part in my body wanting to take you and make everyone know that you belong to me”, Hoseok was shocked at Jeongguk’s words and honestly he had no reason to be jealous. 

“Can i?”

“Yes, you can”, Hoseok smiled softly and he couldn’t help smiling wider as the look of pure happiness coming up to Jeongguk’s face. He really looked adorable.   
“Okay, it might hurt slightly.”, Hoseok sighed and nodded. 

Jeongguk leaned in on his neck and kissed his neck. Hoseok moaned. Jeongguk was able to find all the sweet spots he had and made Hoseok grab harder at his arms. Jeongguk found a spot that Hoseok moaned at loudly when he sucked it hard leaving a purple bruise there along with the many others all over his neck and jaw. Hoseok’s scent was really strong there. It was almost leading to his collarbones and shoulder. Jeongguk grined his hips down on Hosek’s causing the human to moan out loud and then he bite into the skin once the human was distracted. He bit hard enough where the human’s skin was pierced but not enough to puncture it completely. It barely bleed if anything. Jeongguk didn’t taste anything. Jeongguk concentrated on releasing as much pheromones and letting them rub off on Hoseok. Hoseok whimpered at the slight pain and Jeongguk caresses his neck with his thumb. The boy was sweating a lot. Too much. There were other ways to leave a scent on a human. But this way they were connected in more ways. Hoseok would feel what he did. Jeongguk would feel what Hoseok felt. At least the majority of the time. About a half hour passed with Hoseok completely soaked in his own sweat and Jeongguk felt weaker. His hips had stopped moving long ago. Once Hoseok was overwhelmed with his scent he slowly and carefully moved his fangs away from the damp skin.   
Hoseok whimpered and Jeongguk soothed him and kissed his temple. 

“You okay?”, Jewongguk asked softly and endearingly. 

“Mmhm...Kookie?”

“Yes?”

“I feel nasty”, Jeongguk laughed softly and kissed Hoseok’s neck. 

“I’ll wash you up with a cloth okay? You sleep. Humans tend to lose their energy when a vampire does this. Rest well okay?”

“It’s barely five in the afternoon”, Hoseok said softly voice almost gone. 

“Trust me you won’t wake up until seven in the morning”, Jeongguk said placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Okay, then good night, Kookie~”, Hoseok sung weakly and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Jeongguk’s mouth and fell fast asleep. 

Jeongguk chuckled and stood up to get a damp cloth with warm water and oh fuck he was weak. He would definitely have to sleep today despite having slept last night. Once he carefully cleaned Hoseok up and dried him. He decided to just put one of his shirts on the boy and leave him in his boxer briefs to let him be as comfortable as possible. He took off all his clothes except his boxers and laid next to Hoseok after having changed the sheets. Hoseok was gorgeous. Jeongguk smiled as he relaized he had finally confessed his feelings to Hoseok. Hoseok did not seem bothered by them. Jeongguk felt a warm happy feeling spread through his body. He loved Hoseok so much. 

“Hoseok…”, Jeongguk said softly and flinched when Hoseok hummed. He had not thought the boy was still awake. 

“Good night, Hobi”

“Night kookie~”

Jeongguk cupped Hoseok’s face and he brought Hoseok’s body ontop of his liking the warmth of Hoseok’s entire body on his completely. He kissed Hoseok’s plump lips. Hoseok sleepily kissed back. Then Jeongguk let Hoseok’s head rest on the crook of his neck, Jeongguk enjoying the fact that Hoseok carried his scent now and they both soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok really loved Jeongguk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it's getting really close to ending! Maybe one or two more chapters and then it's a new fic. I'm going to call it Take Me In. It will be a story requested by someone who read my previous story Their Syllogistic Reasoning and it's going to be about a yoonseok story where hoseok helping seokjin at the orphanage. namjoon and seokjin are dating and have a long distance relationship. namjoon wants to propose to seokjin and yoongi go with namjoon to support his bestfriend. the maknaeline try to set up yoongi and hoseok. the maknaeline are kids at the orphanage (vmin is 9 and kook is 7.) namjin are the maknaes "parents". It will be interesting please Look forwards to it. Enojoy this chapter LOVE U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

Jeongguk was sleeping quite nicely until he was woken up by a certain orange haired vampire he recognized too well. Candy. Yep it was Jimin. He smelled like candy.

“Kookie~.....Kookie~”

“What, Jimin? We are sleeping”, Jeongguk groaned as he held Hoseok’s body which was still on top of his own tighter making Hoseok shift slightly as he made a puppy like whimper. Jeongguk smiled and rubbed his cheek against his hair affectionately.Jimin smiled at the scene and blew air on Hoseok’s ear making Hoseok complain and shift slightly hiding his face further into Jeongguk’s neck. 

“Jimin”, Jeongguk eyed him and Jimin chuckled and brought the chair over to the bed so he could talk to Jeongguk. 

“So why does Hoseok smell so ...so much like ….”, Jimin thought of a word to describe what it reminded him of.

“Me, perhaps?”, Jeongguk joked and Jimin flicked his nose and Jeongguk just scoffed at the lack of bite in it.

“Yes, but no. Not that. Like....Hormones. Sex. Lust.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m serious it’s very faint, but it smells like…”, Jimin stopped talking and eyed Jeongguk. He looked at his eyes and everything he could. Jeongguk raised a questioning brow.

“Uhuh?”

“Are you in heat? Have you had heats? Is it coming?”, Jimin asked and Jeongguk felt a bit exposed answering those questions to Jimin. 

“Umm...yeah i’ve had them, but not right now though. And i don’t know i am never exact on it so it can come anytime i guess...why?”, Jeongguk said enjoying the feeling of skin against skin on his legs as Hoseok’s mixed between his. His skin was silky and warm. 

“That scent it is the scent us vampires get when a heat comes or is coming. It rubs off on Humans or other vampires when vampire especially alphas claim that person as theirs. Like a mate, more specifically”, Jimin says softly as to not wake Hoseok up. Jeongguk thought about it but he was sure aa heat was not the case. He didn’t feel that usual heat spread through his body and his body wasn’t damp. His cock was not hard either so no. Not a heat. 

“Well, it isn’t a heat”

“Hmm, maybe it’s just me then”

“Right”, Jeongguk scoffed.

“I meant that maybe i just imagined it, idiot”, Jimin said as he poked Jeongguk’s rib hard and Jeongguk groaned. It wasn’t too painful but it was unpleasant and it still hurt. 

“Well then i’ll wait for you guys once you get down. Lunch is ready”

“Lunch? Don’t you mean breakfast?”

“Yeah, of course Breakfast at this hour”, Jimin smirked and left. 

At this hour? Jeongguk reached for his phone and shit. It was almost four in the afternoon. They had slept a long time. Did leaving his scent on Hoseok really deprive them of that much energy? He had heard stories and how Vampires would need a full day to rest, but he was skeptic about it. So it was true. Vampires could eat human food and it did provide some energy. They were somewhat related to humans so their food didn’t affect them. Hoseok was a human and needed to eat to be well. Jeongguk put his phone down and patted Hoseok’s back softly. Hoseok didn’t even move. Jeongguk chuckled and did it again. This time he moved slightly and fell right back to sleep. Jeongguk felt somewhat guilty. He in a way was the reason why his boy was so tired. Poor Hoseok. 

“Hobi”, he whispered in his ear and kissed it after. 

“Mmm asdfghjkl…..”

Jeongguk laughed and Hoseok groaned since it disturbed his sleep and he cuddled closer to the warmth of the blanket.

“What?”, Jeongguk asked once he was not laughing his butt off. Even if Hoseok mumbled incoherent things as he woke up it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

“A bit more~”, Hoseok whined.

“Come on we slept through the morning we have to go eat. Hoseok groaned but looked up to meet Jeongguks black eyes and he sat straight up until he was straddling Jeongguk’s hips. His groin on Jeongguk’s. 

“OH GOD! Sorry Kookie! I didn’t realize i had moved and gotten on you as i slept”, apologized Hoseok in bashful tone. Jeongguk became confused. Why was he apologizing? Hoseok had been awake when he pulled him over to hug him while they slept. There should be no reason to apologize.

“Hobi, it’s fine. Feeling better?”, Jeongguk said as he put his palm on Hoseok’s thigh and rubbed firmly on the inside of his upper thigh. Hoseok flinched and moved his thigh back slightly. Jeongguk was puzzled as to why he was rejecting his affection. He had let him kiss himan and even kissed back.

“Of course why wouldn’t i? Wait it’s noon! Fuck, it’s four, Why did we sleep so long?”, Hoseok asked confused and shocked. Jeongguk eyed the human carefully.

“Are fucking with me Hobi?”

“What?! Why would i? What’d i say?”, asked Hoseok confused. 

“Well, you asked why?”

“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t i?”

“But Hobi you knew”

“Knew what?”

“What do you mean what?”

“I mean what. I have no clue what you are saying”

Jeongguk was completely baffled. He had never been so confused in his life. And he had lived for a long time. Why did Hoseok act like nothing happened? Did he regret it? Did he really not remember? Did he think he had been a dream? Why was he the only one that remembered?

“You’re not still mad….right?”

“Why would i?”

“Well when i left you went for me in the woods and we came back, but i think that’s when i fell asleep while i waited here in the room for you so...i was wondering”

Fuck. That is great. Perfect. Amazing. So he had forgotten it. Maybe the way his energy got so drained made him remember up until there. He forgot everything. The confession, the touches, the words of affection, The scent thing, everything. Just when he had made the guy realize his feelings for him. Great. Jeongguk sighed.

“No, i’m not. It’s okay. Just please never disobey me again.”

“Okay and oh! Lunch! I’m starving come on let’s go!”, Hoseok said as he hopped off and ran down the stairs once he exited the room.

Jeongguk felt played. That wasn’t fair. But there really wasn’t anything he could do about it. He would have to confess again and win him over…..again. He sighed and grabbed his sweatpants not bothering with a shirt and just pulled his sweatpants up. Hoseok was still trying to beat him to the table. He chuckled and waited so he could use his speed and get down in maybe two seconds. Okay, now. Hoseok was so close and then he bumped into something yelping slightly. He looked up to meet Jeongguk’s eyes and that smirk that spread on his face. Hoseok pouted and Jeongguk ruffled his hair as he sat down on the chair beside the one Hoseok would take. Hoseok was about to sit down when he and Jeongguk looked up to meet questioning, knowing, and teasing eyes. Mostly teasing. Hoseok sat down slowly. Jeongguk looked at all of them. He debated whether to read their thoughts or not, but he decided against it. He didn’t want to hear what they were thinking. He grabbed a piece of bread from the basket in the middle of the table and passed it to Hoseok. Hoseok smiled at him and Jeongguk smiled back lovingly. He grabbed a fork and was about to eat when he saw everyone’s eyes were still on them. He growled slightly as his eyes turned Mulberry violet as he did so. Everyone looked away as they went back to eating and Jeongguk’s eyes went back to black as they usually were. 

“Kookie?”, Hoseok asked as he put his hand on his thigh out of habit. Jeongguk turned to the worried boy and put a hand on the back of his neck.

“I’m okay”, Jeongguk smiled and Hoseok nodded. 

They boy were about to take a mouthful of pasta when they once again saw all eyes were on them and Hoseok felt self-conscious and put his fork down. Jeongguk noticed the faint blush on Hoseok’s cheeks. It was cute, but the fact that his boy was uncomfortable made him rather upset. Irritated. Jeongguk let his fork drop and it made a small ‘clink’ against the plate.

“Okay, what’s up? I am not going to read you mind to just know something you can all tell me so speak. Now”, Jeongguk said firmly. Jimin was the first to burst out in giggly laughter. Yoongi smirked and so did Namjoon and his Father. Jin, Taehyung and his mother smiled sheepishly. Hoseok turned to him confused. 

“What’s funny?”, asked Hoseok. Jimin controlled his laughter and spoke once he was calm.

“God, Hobi didn’t you notice?”

“Notice what exactly?”

“Those?”

“Those what?”

Jimin made a line on his own neck and pointed back at Hoseok. Hoseok touched his neck and was quite surprised to find that it was very sensitive. It stung all over. 

“What is tha- HOLY SHIT!”, Hoseok had gotten his phone which he had brought down in hand when he came down and looked at his reflection. His neck was covered in lovebites. Purple and blue bruises. Even he knew what “usually” caused those, a.k.a hickies. Jeongguk looked and coughed uncomfortably. 

“Lemme see!!!”, screamed Taehyung as he got up and Jeongguk pulled Hoseok to his side as he covered his neck with his hand. Hoseok whimpered at the slight pain.   
“NO! I mean- it’s none of your business “, said Jeongguk still covering Hoseok’s neck.

“Oh, and it’s yours?”, asked Yoongi in a teasing tone as one of his brows arched menacingly. 

“Well i don’t know… Yoongishutthefuckup “, Jeongguk hissed the last part, but everyone got it. 

“You guys don’t have to hide it”, Jin said nicely. 

“Of course not. You already know what we thought about you and Hoseok months ago, honey”, Jeongguk’s mother said. Hoseok furrowed his pretty brown eyebrows. 

“Kookie and i? What about us?”

“Mom, shh”, Jeongguk tried hinting. Yet she was quite oblivious to what she should get. 

“What?! Come on son! You already...well...took what’s yours i guess”

“MOM!”, Jeongguk said bashfully and Hoseok squealed softly and pinched Jeongguk’s cheeks. 

“You’re sho cute~” Hoseok said as he pronounced the words in a baby mimicking way. Everyone laughed and god Jeongguk wanted to leave. He could, but he didn’t want to leave Hoseok. 

“Jeongguk seriously we are all family. We support both of you. And hey...congrats son”, Jeongguk’s father said as he patted his back harshly. He wasn’t congratulating what he thought Jeongguk and Hoseok became. He meant what their night activity had been. Thus the Hickies. 

“FATHER!”

“Congrats cuz”, Namjoon winked. Jeongguk glared. 

“One more word i fuck you up.”

“I think Hoseok took that one already”, said Yoongi with a smirk as he laid back on the chair in a ‘too swag for this’ manner. Everyone burst out in laughter except Jeongguk who was releasing angry pheromones like a beast. 

“Kookie calm down! It’s just slight teasing for you two”, said Taehyung.

“Tae shut up”

“What!? I’m just-”

“You don’t get it we didn’t “

“Wait what do you all mean? I took what? Kookie and i what? Congrats cause we what? Support us in what? Teasing why?”, Hoseok asked baffled. Everyone eyed him. 

“Well that obviously”, said Jimin.

“Obviously what?”

Everyone became silent and serious. They stared at Hoseok and then Jeongguk. Jeongguk gave them a look equivalent to ‘That’s why. I told you’

“Wait so… what exactly happened to you and why are you half naked?”, asked Taehyung. 

“That’s what i don’t know and - wait what?”, Hoseok looked down as he stood up and he saw he was wearing a long white t-shirt that he was 110% sure belonged to Jeongguk and his boxer briefs. The shirt barely covered his thighs. 

“AUGH!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!”, screamed Hoseok as he pulled the shirt down covering himself and shut his eyes tight. His face was all red and his ears pink. Water started to fill his eyes out of embarrassment. 

“What? Me? I did nothing!”, Jeongguk said. 

“This is your shirt!”

“You had a fever”, Jeongguk lied and Hoseok opened his eyes. He sniffed.

“Really?” 

“Yeah i didn’t know what you would wear so i let you wear my shirt.”, Jeongguk explained hoping he’d buy it. 

“Oh...i don’t remember”

“Maybe that’s why you fell asleep”

“Maybe...i’m going to change”

“You need to eat”

“I will, but i want pants”

“Alright”

Hoseok stood up and turned around pulling Jeongguk’s shirt down to cover his perky butt and Jeongguk found his eyes eye raping the boy. He had fucking nice legs. Long, slim and lean. The muscle toned and those thighs. Perfect and hot. He had a nice ass. It wasn’t huge like Jimin’s was but it was plump and full and perky and Jeongguk couldn’t wait to grab it. Jeongguk turned to his family and friends. Their faces blank.

“Explain”, Jin demanded. 

“So we didn’t have sex. He doesn’t know i love him. I had confessed, but...i put my scent on him by scraping my teeth a bit onto his skin and he kinda passed out. I think that we lost so much energy i felt weak and he didn’t remember anything”, Jeongguk explained.

“Wait..so he knows nothing?”, asked Jimin and Jeongguk nodded, upset. 

“That blows”, Yoongi said and Jeongguk agreed. 

About ten minutes later Hoseok was back and Jeongguk heard the heavy sound of boots. He turned and he was so close to choking on his pasta. Hoseok had a dark grey shirt on with a forest green jacket over it. Dark denim skinny jeans that were tight in places that shouldn’t be but made him look hot as fuck. Plum colored combat boots and holy shit….was that a choker? Hoseok had an actual black choker around his neck and it made the hickies he had made look that much more sexy. His fangs and teeth scarring on his neck next to his collarbones as he had bite him last night to mark him as his. Jeongguk felt a sudden knot in his lower abdomen and he clutched the table. Yoongi noticed this. Yet since he had never seen the boy like this he had no idea what was wrong.

Jeongguk blinked various times as he tried to focus his blurry vision. His body felt hot. His skin started to feel moist and sticky. There was a layer of glow on his skin. No. Was it happening right now? Why did his heat have to come at this moment. In front of everyone and why did Hoseok have to be there looking so damn good. 

“Hey, you alright?”, asked Yoongi and Jeongguk shot him a look. Yoongi understood once he saw the color of his eyes shift. 

Yoongi stood up and walked over to Jeongguk and Jeongguk quickly stood up as Hoseok sat down. Everyone was talking so they didn’t notice. Hoseok however did and he was worried. He reached out for him and grabbed his wrist gently. There was a burn that started out in Jeongguk’s wrist and spread all over him. It made his cock get hard. Fuck it was the heat. Jimin suddenly let out a small whimper. Hoseok eyed him and saw his eyes shift orange. His heat was not supposed to happen. Jeongguk caught Jimin’s omega scent and cussed. He eyed Yoongi and they walked up stairs. Hoseok called Jeongguk and the boy just left with Yoongi.

“Okay what happened?”, asked Yoongi once they were in Jeongguk’s room. 

“I don’t know, it just … “, Jeongguk panted. 

“Hoseok. He triggered it”

“Cause he looked ready to fuck in those clothes or what?”

“Hyung”

“Sorry just teasing”

“No, you are right”

“I am?”

“Yeah, kinda. Hobi has this smell that smells so ...so addictive. Sensual. It’s like spring and flowers with fruit. Yet there is this sex appeal to it and fuck hyung. He decides to come out after i saw him in almost nothing wearing those tight clothes.”

“Trust me i get you. Jimin seems fond of jeans like that. His ass is amazing”, Yoongi said.

“Hyung … i don’t want to hear about Jimin’s ass.”

“His scent made you groan”

“You know i can’t stop that. Hyung you should really talk to him. Speak with him. Tell him how you feel. He won’t deny you just because you’re a human and you are not too little. You are just what Jimin needs. Trust me ...if knowing that you will grow old and die makes you feel unworthy god you’re stupid hyung….I…..I know Hoseok won’t last forever. I also know i will probably never love anyone like i love him. I don’t just love him hyung. I imprinted on him. Knowing what that means to a vampire you should know it’s like i just devoted my entire life to jut Hoseok and trust my life will be long. It won’t end hyung. I get to keep Hoseok for the most 90 years. Humans rarely get to 100. I live for centuries. I am infinite. He will get old. He won’t be able to move. He will mumble. And you know what? I give a fuck. I don’t care if he will look like a grandpa, i don’t care if he can’t kiss me back, if there is no sex, If he can’t hold me like he does now, If i can barely touch him or hold him. I don’t care. I will love him forever hyung. Realize that you can give this to Yoongi. A love he will never find again. Rare is it to find love after imprinting. Do it, hyung. Don’t let fear of failure take away a life of moments you want to keep and not moments you WISH you would have had. “, Jeongguk said seriously as he sat down looking at the floor. When he looked up Yoongi had tears in his eyes and his pale nose was pink. 

“I don’t recall you being the sensitive type hyung”, teased Jeongguk endearingly.

“I don’t recall you being smart either… but you are”, Yoongi said as he blinked the tears away. Jeongguk smiled and looked down again. He felt his heat pull again and he hissed. Yoongi became aware of it and eyed him.

“Do you want help?”

“You gonna suck my dick, hyung”, Jeongguk panted with a smirk. Yoongi smacked his head. 

“I’ll shove it down your throat brat. I meant Hoseok. He is here to help with that you know”

“No...i can’t do that.”

“Why not? He knows this day would come”

“Exactly. I want to confess and make him love me back. I want our first time to be because we both are aware of our love”

“God you’re so cheesy”, Yoongi teased but he agreed, “Do you need anything?”

“No, im good. Just let me rest a bit”

“Alright. Rest well”

“Mhmm”

Yoongi walked out and he felt bad for the kid. Humans didn’t need that whole heat thing. Even if there were those horny people it wasn’t the same thing. He was glad he didn’t have to go through them. He was walking back to his room when he was pulled inside as he barely even touched the doorknob. Yoongi was pressed against the door by Jimin. Jimin’s eyes were a honey orange color. They almost matched his hair. 

“Jimin what are y-”

Jimin pressed his lips to Yoongi’s. Yoongi sighed into Jimin’s mouth. Nine fucking months. It was too long without Jimin. No contact whether it was physical, sexual, verbal, or any other contact there had been none unless it was mandatory. This was so relaxing. Yet so accelerating at the same time. Jimin’s body was thick and big compared to his own, but it fit so perfectly on his. Jimin kissed hungrily and desperately yet so lovingly and almost emotionally. Yoongi brought his hands to Jimin’s ass and fuck did Jimin’s ass feel great. It was so soft and and round. He pressed his fingers into the muscles and Jimin let out a moan. Yoongi was hard and he could feel Jimin just as hard. 

“Hyung...fuck me”

“Jimin, god-”

“Shh, hyung don’t. Don’t think. Just fuck me, please i need you in me”, God Jimin’s begging always got him. The way he sounded so lost and needy while being so cute was a mystery worthy of case being opened to find how it was possible. 

“No, Jimin”

“Yoongi please. I know you hate me. I know but just let me have this please. At least one last time. Not just a fucking but an honest moment. Just once please”, Jimin said tears falling. 

Vampires did not usually cry like this. It took their bodies a lot to create tears compared to a human. So he knew Jimin was doing this not because of a heat. He meant it. Jeongguk was right. Jimin really did love him and he loved Jimin more than he had ever imagined. 

“Listen, chim chim, listen”, Yoongi never called him that unless it was something Yoongi felt emotional about. So Jimin knew Yoongi wasn’t joking. He held onto his neck and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I will die. I am human. You know i won’t live forever….but i love you Jimin. I fucking love you so much. I can’t live without you. I am sorry i can’t spend my life with you for as long as yours will last. But if you are willing to love me Jimin i will love you like no one else for as long as i shall live...saggy ass and all”, Yoongi said. Jimin cried and laughed.   
“You had to say the ass thing, didn’t you?’, asked Jimin as he caressed Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi pecked his lips.

“Wouldn’t be me if i didn’t”, Yoongi said with a gummy smile. Jimin kissed back. More passionately this time.

“I know. That’s why i love you and god yes i accept you. I love you, hyung. Please fuck me”, Jimin pleaded as he pressed their open mouths together. Their tongues mixed and the taste of their mouths was so familiar so right.

“No i won’t”, said Yoongi and Jimin became worried. 

“I will love you”, Yoongi smirked and Jimin sighed smacking his back making Yoongi laugh. 

“Fuck you”

“My pleasure” 

Yoongi carried jimin up. Yoongi wasn’t the strongest human, but he had some strength to him...when he wanted to that is. Otherwise good luck with that.  
He let Jimin fall on the bed before he crawled ontop of him and pressed his clothed cock on Jimin’s. Jimin let out a raspy moan and Yoongi kissed him. He kissed him like he had never before. As if the world would end in the morning. Or as if Jimin were about to die. He kissed him with so much love Jimin’s tears came coming but from the joy and happiness of feeling loved by the person he most wanted to be loved from. Jimin hugged Yoongi’s neck and kissed back roughly. He had no idea when or how but they were naked within minutes. Yoongi still had his boxers on. Even while wearing underwear Jimin could see the outline of Yoongi’s thick cock. He moaned and he felt his own cock twitch at the sight of Yoongi’s cock. Since he was an omega he self-lubricated. (Important fact male and female omega vampires are able to get pregnant despite the gender. The difference though is vampires cannot give birth naturally like female humans can. They have to have to have the babies removed from their belly. Yet both male and female omegas have capable womb~)

“Fuck, babe you’re so wet already”, moaned Yoongi as he leaned down to Jimin’s ass and inserted his tongue in quickly. 

“Ah! Hyung, Mmm~”

“Does it feel good like that?”

“Y-yeah”, Jimin panted as he slightly started to move his hips towards Yoongi’s mouth. Yoongi had a talent and that was his mouth. He knew how to use it and that tongue of his did wonders. 

“Hyung~ Your cock~”

“You want to already?”, Yoongi asked a bit out of breath from eating Jimin out. Jimin nodded as a small whimper escaped his red plump lips. 

Yoongi went up as he took his boxers off and kissed Jimin’s tummy. He kissed every defined ab and his chest. He bit softly into the skin on his neck and earlobe making the vampire moan and squirm in bed. Yoongi then kissed his lips softly since Jimin had bit them as he tried to hold back the really loud moans. He was so gentle and Jimin loved it. It would have been the same if he was rough. The fact that Yoongi was loving him and not just fucking him was such a heartwarming feeling that Jimin kept on tearing up even if he was happy. Yoongi aligned himself carefully and then thrusted in completely making both of them moan in satisfaction. 

“I love you, babe”, Yoongi said and Jimin loved how Yoongi called him babe. It was so cute. 

“I love you, too, hyung”, Jimin smiled and pulled Yoongi down for a kiss.

Yoongi kissed him softly as he rocked his hips back and forth against Jimin’s thick thighs letting his cock come out and in, Barely at all because he was enjoying the way that he could finally say that Jimin was also his. Not his master, but his Boyfriend and fuck that sounded so good.Park Jimin, boyfriend of Min Yoongi. It was perfect beyond that. Jimin moaned louder and more frequently as his walls clenched down on Yoongi’s girth. Yoongi had kept a slow and steady pace. Not thrusting in harshly but rather rocking in slow and deep. Hitting Jimin’s spot every time. 

“Hyung, ah~ Coming”

“Me too, come baby”

Jimin came soon after Yoongi had said that . Yoongi groaned as Jimin’s walls clenched super tight and he came inside of jimin. Jimin moaned softly and he panted lightly. Jimin looked gorgeous even after sex. Yoong kissed him long and sweet. 

“I’m going to clean you up okay?”

“Mhmm”

Yoongi went into the bathroom and grabbed the baby wipes Jimin kept wrapped in towels so they would be warm. Jimin never liked cleaning himself with towels or a piece of cloth. So Yoongi suggested wipes. Jimin loved them but he complained how they weren’t warm enough. So yeah that’s why they were wrapped in towels. Yoongi grabbed a few and wiped himself quickly. He rushed to Jimin and carefully cleaned him up and he wiped his come of off Jimin’s puckered hole along with the lubrication. He cleaned Jimin’s tummy getting rid of Jimin’s own fluids. He used the last wipe to softly pat his face clean and wipe his neck. Yoongi disposed of them and he put on some gym shorts and a t-shirt as he put Jimin’s boxers and a clean tank top on with some shorts. Jimin didn’t like being completely naked...most of the time so he dressed him comfortably. After that he laid by his side and hugged him close. Jimin smiled and Kissed Yoongi’s neck. 

“I love you”

“I love you, too”

After a quick kiss they fell asleep despite it being 7:38 pm. 

Hoseok had been worried about Jeongguk. Hoseok saw how Jeongguk had avoided him not so discretely. Had he done something wrong? Hoseok had been at the garden. Jeongguk and him had been there for about five minutes when Hoseok happened to touch him and Jeongguk jumped away. Hoseok felt hurt. In the little fountain he could see his reflection on the water. His neck. Why did he have hickies? He closed his eyes and tried to remember as much as he could. Him, he was mad. His blood was boiling. He was fed up with all those rules, but he had honestly just acted selfishly. Jeongguk had told him no out of worry and care for him. And just he wanted to go out he had rebelled. Pathetic, he thought. He shook his head and concentrated again. He had been walking determined and confident to reach the town in time to meet up with Jin and Taehyung. Yet as he thought about it he realized it was a crazy and badly calculated idea. It would take too long by feet. Especially at a human’s pace. Hoseok began to get frightened as he heard the familiar growl of a stray. A stray had raped him years ago. It had hurt and scarred him. He had become zero body confident despite their being beautiful parts of his body. Hoseok heard it getting closer. He froze and as a bunny had jumped he mistook it for a stray and he screamed. Jeongguk had been there to protect him. Yet when there was no danger he was set to put Hoseok in his place. Hoseok forwarded a bit as he tried to remember the scenes that started out blurry, but as they kept going they got clear.

He was waiting for Jeongguk in his room. Jeongguk had said he would speak with him. Hoseok had walked in and the situation shifted to a sexually tense one in seconds. Hoseok saw Jeongguk’s mouth move but there was no sound. He couldn’t recall what Jeongguk had told him. Then his vision blurred slightly as he tried to recall other memories and then he was pressed on the bed with Jeongguk sucking his neck and then he softly, barely almost nothing, but still bit into his neck. Hoseok opened his eyes quickly and god. Jeongguk had done all that? He forget it? Why? Hoseok felt weird and there was something hot in his stomach, but he ignored it and decided to go to their room. He walked into the house saying goodnight to everyone. Taehyung usually slept late. Jin was falling asleep against Namjoon’s shoulder as Namjoon read some papers. Mr and Mrs. Jeon were discussing something at the dining table. The vampires would probably not sleep for a while and the rest would crash anytime soon. 

Hoseok walked into his room closing the door. It was empty. Hoseok swore he heard something faint but maybe it’s his imagination after thinking of all that. Hoseok was still confused and didn’t understand why he had not remembered that. He took off all the clothes being left in his long socks and boxer briefs. He folded his clothes and eyed Jeongguk’s shirt. He had put it on him so he wouldn’t mind him wearing it again. Hoseok put it on. Finding it amusing how it covered his thighs, but part of his butt was out as the shirt wrinkled up at the curve of his butt. 

As he let himself sit on the bed resting his back on the pillows against the headboard he thought about that scene. Jeongguk’s large body over his. His strong arms holding him down roughly but his kisses so soft and teasing. The way he had marked his neck with gorgeous tints of purple and blue. Hoseok had left the black choker on and he felt his finger brush it as he touched the sensitive skin. Touching it made his cock twitch slightly as it became hard. Fuck, Hoseok had gotten hard by thinking of Jeongguk touching him. Hoseok wasn’t dumb. He knew he felt something for the boy. As he stayed in the garden when Jeongguk had practically ran away from him he realized how much it hurt and how much he wished the boy had stayed. Hoseok loved him. He really did. He felt affection for the kid when he first arrived. Yet as he grew seeing how the boy had changed for him. To please him despite him being the master made his heart flutter. Feelings he hadn’t realized until now blossomed out. 

There was something else however. Jeongguk turned him on. Hoseok felt so horny. His cock was pressed tightly against his boxers. Hoseok knew this was a bad idea. Yet there was no sign of Jeongguk in the room or mansion. Maybe he had gone out for a while. The only source of light was the dim orange, autumn like light provided by the lamp in the corner of the room. The door was also locked. 

“Fuck”, Hoseok pulled his boxers off and reached for his bag under the bed grabbing a small bottle of lube. Don’t ask why he carried it. He just did. 

Hoseok leaned against the headboard with pillows and wrapped his slim and pretty fingers around his cock. He moaned as he felt it pulse against his palm. Hoseok was stroking it teasingly slow, getting himself even hornier. His mind drifted to a fantasy which consisted of him and Jeongguk on the bed. They were both naked. Jeongguk’s mouth pressed to his body as he left marks everywhere. 

“Mmm~”

Jeongguk bit softly and teasingly. Making every hair on Hoseok’s body stand up with pleasure. Jeongguk purposely not touching his cock that was already leaking precome, and he was even as his hand went agonizingly slow, the tip rose pink and shiny due to the precome. Jeongguk kissed and sucked his thighs until he but rather hard into Hoseok’s low inner thigh. 

“Ah! Kookie~”

Jeongguk then engulfed his cock into his mouth. 

“Nghn, fuck~”

Not too long after he let Hoseok’s cock out with a pop and positioned his cock outside of his pink puckered and needy hole. Hoseok couldn’t quite imagine Jeongguk’s cock, but he imagined it somewhat thick and long. Whatever it was it still made him horny and made his hand speed up. Hoseok paused to pour some lube on his fingers and he slowly circled his hole. He blushed as he felt both his cock and hole twitch obscenely. Hoseok imagine Jeongguk thrusting in and thrusting at an even quick pace.

“Kookie~ Mmm Fuck!”, Hoseok whimpered. His cock leaked precome and he had two fingers in him going in a fast pace, but not too fast to make it painful. 

Suddenly he felt a large hand wrap around his cock and he stopped moving his finger’s and stayed still as he looked up. Jeongguk’s pupils were blown out, but he could see the bright violet of his eyes. It was embarrassing that just seeing his eyes made his cock pulse and leak more precome than it already was.

“Kookie! What are y-”

“Do you know how i felt as you touched yourself thinking of me?”, Jeongguk said seriously. Hoseok felt ashamed. Jeongguk should be upset. 

“I’m sorry i just..but i wasn’t really -”

“I could hear your thoughts Hobi. Do you want me to do that, Hmm?”, Jeongguk started stroking his cock up and down somewhat in a quick pace making Hoseok moan. 

“Kookie-Ah!”

“Are you close already?”

“Mmm~”

Jeongguk stopped and sat down next to Hoseok. His eyes looked warmer than before. More like the Jeongguk that Hoseok was used to. 

“I’m sorry i shouldn’t have .... Hoseok i know you don’t remember last night and-”

“I do”, Hoseok said softly. Jeongguk looked up at him almost happy and beaming.

“What?”

“You marked me with your scent right. I remembered that. That’s also why i got kinda horny and i - okay okay, umm fuck, Kookie just let me get changed or something and turn around. I mean fuck i have two fingers in me and i this close to coming-”

“Hobi, i am in heat”

Hoseok looked up at Jeongguk. So that’s why he was so weird but that didn’t explain why he had been ignoring him today however.

“You thought i was ignoring you? God, Hobi no. I...ugh god, I was aroused by you, Hobi. I think you possibly triggered the heat. It’s not a bad thing but...Hobi before i tell you the rest please answer me question”, The situation was a bit awkward. Jeongguk because of what he was going to say and Hoseok because he had his own two fingers up his ass. He nodded.

“What do you feel for me? Do you, you know, like me?”

“What?! Of course i have never hated you!”, Hoseok said automatically, but never getting what Jeongguk really meant. Jeongguk chuckled.

“That’s not what i meant. Hobi, do you love me, or even see me as a man? Not a boy, or a kid, but a man. Do you have feelings for me at all? Could you? Please be honest, i won’t read you or force you into anything i want to hear your thoughts on it please.”, Jeongguk said while kissing his nose softly. Hoseok blushed red and looked away. 

“I..I do. For a while i have loved you. Even before you left to Bootcamp i loved you. Yet it took me all those months to realize it..also well you, as you can see, you also arouse me”, Hoseok said and Jeongguk grabbed his face softly with his hands. 

“Hoseok, i imprinted on you the day we meet. I loved you all along. I want you, Hobi. I know there are various differences but I can’t stop wanting to kiss you everyday. I don’t care what others think or what will happen i will keep you safe always.”

“Kookie”, Hoseok was starting to cry. He had honestly made his mind up that he would always be a slave and never find love, but god was he wrong. Jeongguk was better than any other person he could have fallen for. 

“Hoseok, would you, i mean do you want to, you know, be my boyfriend?”, Jeongguk asked nervously and Hoseok let the tears roll down and he knew he looked ugly but he gave a fuck and said yes.

“Can i kiss you hobi?”

“Yes”

Jeongguk leaned in and softly pressed his lips onto Hoseok’s warm lips. His body temperature always took him by surprise. It was hot. Hoseok moaned when his fingers shifted inside him and that made Jeongguk’s cock twitch and god he wanted Hoseok so much. He needed him, but no. not yet.

“Kookie?”

“Mmm?”

“Your heat. Do you want me to blow you?”

Fuck! Hoseok asked it so innocently it looked straight of porn but even better and god Jeongguk would like to see how Hoseok’s mouth looked wrapped around his cock as he fucked his mouth and grabbed his hair. 

“No, but i have an idea for now”, Jeongguk stood up and grabbed the chair putting it at the end of the bed. He sat down and pulled his sweatpants down. 

“Touch yourself, imagine it was me”, Jeongguk said voice rough and full of authority making Hoseok’s knees go weak instantly.

Hoseok looked at Jeongguk’s eyes and that was all he needed to start thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole. He lout out a whimper as pleasure started to cloud all his other senses. 

“Faster, love”, Jeongguk ordered.

God, he was so weak to Jeongguk ordering him around like that and he enjoyed it very much.

“Ah! Kookie~”

“Find your spot now?”

“Mhmm, Ah~”

“Keep hitting it, love, come on come for me “

Jeongguk’s breath was uneven and he was so close. Hoseok looked hot and he was wearing his t-shirt. It made everything that much worse. He could see how every muscle on Hoseok’s body tense and come even nearer to his climax. Jeongguk moved his hand faster as he stroked feeling himself throb in his hands his cock slippery with precome. 

“Fuck, Hobi~”

“Kookie i’m close”

“It’s just come”

A few more thrusts of his fingers and he came staining his thighs white. Hoseok’s body shook and that image made Jeongguk come with a soft groan into his hand. They both panted for a while. Jeongguk went to the bathroom washing his hand and came back taking Hoseok in his arms. Hoseok smiled as he rested his forehead on his chest. Jeongguk had filled the tub with warm water. He placed Hoseok in the bath tub and washed his hair with shampoo. Hoseok played with the bubbles throwing them at Jeongguk. Jeongguk would smile and kiss his forehead. 

“Kookie?”

“Yeah?”

“Even i am going to get old and die...will you still love me?”, Jeongguk became a bit sad but he was happy. He grabbed Hoseok’s chin and tilted it upwards.

“I have always loved you...why would i stop? I’ll love you for as long as you live”, Jeongguk kissed Hoseok long and sweetly. Hoseok smiled.

“I love you”

“I loved you first”, Jeongguk placed a kiss to his nose and played with him and the bubbles until he would want to get out.


	6. Last chapter + Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok realized his life was actually perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS I'M GONNA CRY!!!!!! This is the last chapter and i included the epilogue with the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the the end of this story. I hope you guys look forward to my upcoming Yoonseok fic. This story was requested by ysnjvmk7.   
> Story includes:  
> \- Yoonseok, Namjin  
> -Namjoon attempting to propose  
> \- Yoongi and Hoseok helping Jin at orphanage  
> -9 yr old Vmin and 7 yr old kookie set up YoonSeok.   
> -NamJin adopt maknae line
> 
> I hope you guys look forward to it! Enjoy this last chapter! LUV U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^

“Fuck, Kookie!”, Hoseok moaned against the pillow as he was face down and ass up while Jeongguk ate him out. Jeongguk’s heat had lasted surprisingly so. Almost 2 weeks and it still hadn’t ended. Hoseok had given him blowjobs and handjobs since Jeongguk always kept on saying that Hoseok wasn’t ready yet. Hoseok was getting stressed. He was frustrated that Jeongguk treated him like a child when he was older...in human years that is. Either way he is still an adult he can take care of his own decisions and he can decide what he is ready for. 

Hoseok wants to take the next step. Jeongguk wants to make it come as late as possible. That day Hoseok had woken up not just aroused and horny, but determined to show Jeongguk he was prepared. Hoseok had woken up to see Jeongguk awake since vampires don’t sleep that often. Hoseok got on top of Jeongguk and pushed him down. Jeongguk looked up at him surprised but smiled as he saw him blushing and pouting. He read his thoughts and smiled. 

“So are you sure? Love i really don’t want to do something you could wait for”, Jeongguk said as he softly grabbed Hoseok’s butt in an affectionate way. He did it often. 

“I want you, kookie~”, Hoseok said and suddenly he was flipped over. Jeongguk on him. Jeongguk was already hard. His heat making anything Hoseok said or did a huge trigger for his heat to overtake. Jeongguk had good self-control though. His heat did make him quite needy, but he always put Hoseok first. 

“Hmm, is that so?”, Jeongguk said teasingly as he kissed Hoseok’s neck softly. Hoseok shuddered.

“Mmm”

“Well, then since i want you just as much let’s make it a memory to keep”

Now Hoseok found himself pressed against the huge mattress as Jeongguk held him in place so he would not move with his hands. Hoseok would try to shift as Jeongguk mouthed at his twitching hole, teasing and not putting his tongue in. Jeongguk was cute and cheeky when he was his usual self, but during bedroom activities he became so dominant and possessive. Hoseok was not complaining he loved it. Jeongguk bit into the soft flesh of Hoseok’s perky ass. 

“Love, stop moving so much”, he said his voice full with heat and want. 

Hoseok moaned and pressed his ass back wanting more from the younger. Jeongguk smacked his ass making Hoseok flinch and yelp. Jeongguk grabbed his hips and dragged him down a bit and pulled his hips up. Hoseok’s ass even more curved. Jeongguk felt his already rock hard cock throb in anticipation because two weeks of Hoseok’s naked body but no sex was excruciatingly difficult. He wasn’t going back and he wasn’t planning on being gentle. Not completely that is. He knew Hoseok liked it rough. Hoseok had a kink for being pushed down by the other during sex and he had no problem letting out his alpha dominance on the human but always with care. He still had to remember that Hoseok was a human and he could hurt him. 

“Kookie~ please..Mmm want you inside”

“Patience”, Jeongguk growled next to his ear as he leaned down and made Hoseok whimper as he felt Jeongguk’s dominance coming out.

Hoseok had started to detect this scent from Jeongguk as his heat grew it was so manly and hot. Almost like the smell of fresh water rivers; nice and clean. Pine trees and roses. Those lilac purple roses that they had in their garden. That was how he smelled and Hoseok loved it. It was intoxicating.

“Really? I smell like that?”

“Yah! Don’t read my thoughts!”

“I think i can if my tongue is in your ass”

Hoseok blushed deeply and was about to complain when he moaned loudly as he felt the tip of Jeongguk’s tongue enter his puckered hole. He clenched hard almost making Jeongguk retreat his tongue, but Jeongguk grabbed his hips roughly. Hoseok whimpered lewdly and Jeongguk was trying so hard not to just sit up and press his cock into Hoseok’s pretty pink hole and fuck him raw and hear him moan out his name like it’s the only thing he can remember. 

Jeongguk started moving his tongue deeper inside of Hoseok. Hoseok was warm, hot, and tight. Even as his muscles were relaxed and enjoying the pleasure of Jeongguk’s tongue going in and out. Jeongguk pressed the tip of his tongue against Hoseok’s sweet spot making Hoseok see stars.

“Ah~”

“There, love?”

“Nn~ Yeah”

Jeongguk dove back in and roughly started to thrust his tongue in and out him. Hoseok was whimpering, his thighs shaking and trembling. His heart was beating fast against his chest. Hoseok was sure that Jeongguk had already heard it. It was impossible for him not to. Every time it pumped out blood through his body it hit his chest hard with every pump.

Thump~

Thump~

Thump~ 

Thump~ 

Thump~

Thump~

Hoseok was right. Jeongguk did hear his heart. He could also feel the blood traveling through his veins and arteries. Jeongguk felt it as he held Hoseok’s firm thighs. Felt how the skin tingled and warmed up. It was a nice feeling especially since he was the one causing it. 

“Kookie~”, Hoseok begged too needy already. Jeongguk moved back licking his lips. 

“Hobi, are you sure i can wait remember that”, Jeongguk said, but the way he kissed and nibbled up Hoseok’s spine until he reached his shoulder had him wanting more.

“I’m sure. Please~”, Hoseok whimpered out. 

Jeongguk didn’t hesitate and leaned back to grab the bottle of lube. He found this odd substance well odd. It smelled funny. It said scented so he guessed it was a good thing. Yet the odd things was it said vanilla scented and flavored. It sure didn’t smell like vanilla. Or taste like real vanilla. The scent was closer to the real thing than the taste was though. He didn’t know how humans would say it smelled exactly the same when it was far from it. Well, at least it did it’s job. Made fucking Hoseok better. Hoseok wouldn’t be in much pain, hopefully. Jeongguk knew for a fact that his cock wasn’t small. It was quite big and quite thick. He was a bit worried and nervous that he’d harm Hoseok. Hoseok had told him to try it and if there was pain, real pain he’d tell him right away. 

Hoseok had a scent Jeongguk loved and when Hoseok got horny it was a million times better. The strength of the aroma increased as Hoseok’s heart beat did. 

Jeongguk opened the bottle and poured a very generous amount on his four fingers. If Hoseok really wanted to take him in three fingers would not be enough. Jeongguk ordered him to relax and just let his ass stay up on it’s own. Hoseok took about a minute and then he was completely relaxed. Hoseok’s hole should be slightly stretched from his tongue. Jeongguk hadn’t been gentle per say. One of his finger’s should fit with minor resistance. Jeongguk thrusted his finger in and Hoseok tensed as he moaned out onto the pillow. He had been right Hoseok was quite stretched from his tongue. He rubbed comforting circles on the back of his thighs as he kissed the dimples on the bottom of his spine. He was still very tight. Jeongguk recalled the moment Hoseok had told him about that time a Stray had attacked him and raped him. Everytime he thought about it he wished the fucker was still alive so he could torture in ways that would make him feel more pain than Hoseok did and then finish him off slowly so he suffers then dies. Jeongguk really wished he could have had the chance. Yet he is also sure that Hoseok would have not let him. Hoseok has such a pure and white soul that he would have justified him for not being conscious of his actions and crazed by his heat and lack of human blood. Even if it burned him not to he wouldn’t. Hoseok means that much to him.

Hoseok shifted a bit once he was relaxed and started to push his ass back signaling Jeongguk he was good. Jeongguk took notice and slowly pulled his finger and once the tip of his finger was left he pushed it back in roughly yet gently always careful not to harm his boy. 

“Ah!”

“You like that, love?”, Jeongguk asked his voice raw and powerful with outstanding dominance that made Hoseok’s whole body tremble and goosebumps form on every limb making the small hairs on his body stand up. Hoseok loved Jeongguk. Hoseok loved how sexy and hot Jeongguk got as he became the possessive and dominating alpha he was. 

“Y-yes~”, he whimpered out bashfully trying to hide his blush of reds and pinks that grew on his cheeks on the pillow as he laid his head down while Jeongguk was still helping him keep his ass up for him. Jeongguk however noticed it, He noticed the blush and heated flushes that arose in his pretty, high, cute little cheekbones and all over his body. He noticed everything. How could he not notice when it riled him up to no end wanting to fuck the other out of his mind.

“Do i keep going?”

“Mhmm~”

Hoseok gave the affirmative and Jeongguk continued. The lube made the slide quite easy. As Jeongguk retrieved his finger back until only the tip was in and pushed his finger down to the knuckle, Hoseok moaned with every push and whimpered with every pull and squeeze he received. Deeming him ready Jeongguk slipped his middle finger in alongside his index finger. Hoseok hissed and whimpered at the stretch. 

“Fuck”, Jeongguk cursed. The heat that wrapped around his fingers made his cock leak with precome. He was staring to get quite impatient. He wanted to make Hoseok his. Make love to him. 

Jeongguk repeated the same steps as he had with a single digit. Pullout slow, push in hard, repeat. He used the cycle with the now two digits inside of Hoseok. Hoseok was a whimpering mess. He, too, was growing quite impatient and wanted Jeongguk inside of him. Jeongguk began searching at this point. Softly touching and twisting as he looked for it. 

“AH! Kookie~”, Hoseok moaned out lewdly. 

Bingo.

“Here baby?”

“Mmm”

Jeongguk started out slow at first seeing how much pressure and force Hoseok could take. Hoseok could take quite a lot and it made Jeongguk feel somehow proud of his boy. He would take his cock well. Sounded very dirty and maybe it was quite obscene, but they were both into that anyway. It was their thing. After about five minutes of that and Hoseok begging Jeongguk decided to ease in his ring finger. Now making it three digits in him instead of just two. Hoseok was panting and breathing heavy. Jeongguk who had not touched himself or had been touched at all felt his own breath quite labored. He kept an eye on him and bent down as he kept his fingers still, placing kisses all over Hoseok’s shoulder and neck. Placing one small kiss to his cheek making the boy smile weakly as his hair was already damp against his forehead. They both chuckled and Jeongguk slowly thrusted his finger in and out. The face of pleasure that Hoseok made drove Jeongguk on and he placed a kiss on his shoulder. 

“More~”, Hoseok moaned after Jeongguk kept teasing his prostate with three fingers.

Hoseok was aware that Jeongguk was rather big in both ways so he knew fingers would be the best. Jeongguk put slightly more lube and inserted all his fingers except his thumb. Hoseok sighed in pleasure and curved his back so he could get his ass pu more and feel good. Jeongguk loved making Hoseok this needy. He knew both of them wouldn’t last long later. 

“Kookie~ I’m ready”

“You sure, love?”

“Mmm”

Jeongguk slipped his fingers out and gave Hoseok and encouraging smack on the ass that made the boy laugh his golden smile and god it was brighter than the sun itself. Jeongguk laid back on the bed almost completely. There were two pillows behind him on his back creating support as he sat in an almost 45 degree angle. Since he was not upright nor completely flat. Hoseok looked at him confused as to why he had sat down. Jeongguk smiled and patted his lap. Hoseok was sitting down and a huge rose colored blush fluttered over his skin once more. 

“You want me to ride you?”

“I believe i do”

“But...it’s embarrassing”, Hoseok whined as he bit his bottom lip nervously. Jeongguk quickly grabbed the back of his neck gripping it firmly and pulled him in for a loving yet hungry kiss. Hoseok whimpered into Jeongguk’s mouth. He loved the taste of Jeongguk. His mouth on his own was pleasant. There was something so incredibly satisfying and soothing as he simply relished moments like these. Moments were it was just kissing and Jeongguk holding onto his neck while he held tightly onto his shoulders for support. No further than that or hands roaming besides there. The meaning and feelings of it all were sweet. So endearing and full of honest and true love for each other. 

“Love, this is going to be the first time not just with me but your first time having sex”

“Do you have to keep reminding me? Are you foreshadowing that i will suck, Jeon?’, Hoseok asked pouting and calling Jeongguk by his last name. Jeongguk laughed and kissed his temple. 

“Of course not, silly! I just don’t want you to be in too much pain and discomfort afterwards”

“Don’t worry Jin hyung said he’d give me a massage”

“Did he now?”, Jeongguk asked amused at the innocence in Hoseok’s eyes. 

“Yeah. He told me it won’t hurt until morning so he would help if i asked him to”, Hoseok smiled and Jeongguk swore he could already imagined he slanted puppy ears and tail that would swing back and forth happily, Hoseok was like a puppy in human form.

“That’s good to know and Hobi...get on my lap cause i don’t think i can hold back any longer. I am sure that if you don’t i will fuck you roughly”, Jeongguk whispered in his ear and fuck Hoseok’s scent was so strong around that particular area. It was so hot. Hoseok moaned. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Hoseok whimpered.

“Next time. Promise. I’ll fuck you the way you like, but right now you control the pace. Go at what’s best for you”, Jeongguk said as he smiled. 

“But i want you to go hard”

“Then what about you go slow at your own and at the end i go hard and we come, sound good?”, Jeongguk said and Hoseok nodded with a blush.

Jeongguk kissed him and patted his thighs. Hoseok got on his lap. Hoseok spread his thighs while he was on Jeongguk and Jeongguk let out a possessive growl and Hoseok whimpered. Hoseok grabbed Jeongguk’s cock and god it was huge. He placed the tip at his entrance and held it firmly. Jeongguk grabbed his thigh and waist with one hand each to help steady him. Hoseok began to sink down on Jeongguk’s cock. Jeongguk held on tighter to Hoseok’s thigh because holy fucking shit...Hoseok was hot. Literally his body temperature was hot. Jeongguk felt his cock twitch and for a moment he didn’t know if it had twitched or if he just imagined it. But hearing the small gasp Hoseok let out told him it had. Hoseok let out a lewd and dirty moan out as he lolled his head back when he was completely down. His thighs spread open at an amazing angle and next time Jeongguk would test out just how much more flexible Hoseok could really be. Jeongguk could feel Hoseok’s thighs trembble slightly and he rubbed soft and large circles on the inside close the his pelvis just below the hip bone. Hoseok brought his head back up and opened his previously closed eyes and looked straight at Jeongguk once he had blinked the tears away. Jeongguk felt somehow guilty for that and rubbed the tears of with the pad of his thumb and stroked his cheek. Hoseok sighed contently and smiled. 

“You can move whenever you’re ready. Take your time”, Jeongguk was being completely honest. He didn’t want the sex if Hoseok was not 100% sure. No matter what.   
Hoseok grabbed Jeongguk’s shoulders and Jeongguk grabbed Hosek’s wrists and massaged them softly and went up to his forearms and back. Hoseok visibly relaxed greatly and lifted himself up half way first and dropped down slowly.

“Mmm~”, Hoseok moaned at how full Jeongguk’s cock made him feel and it was great.

Jeongguk had to hold himself from wanting to thrust up into the boy and instead kept massaging his arms. Hoseok repeated the action making both of them moan. Jeongguk loved the slide and glide of heat Hoseok’s body provided and Hoseok looked so fucking sexy like that. Even if he was embarrassed and being shy.

“Mmm, you’re doing good, love. So good”, Jeongguk complimented. Hoseok whimpered and this time went all the way up and slammed down.

“Ah!”

“Mmm, just like that- fuck baby”, Jeongguk moaned at praised.

“You feel so- ah- good inside”, Hoseok panted out as he slowly went up and down.

“Yeah, love? Do i?”. Jeongguk asked as he now massaged Hoseok’s outstandingly stretched thighs. The muscle eased and relaxed. 

“Mhmm~ So, so good, baby, fuck mmm~”, Hoseok started to pick up the pace. Now an even pace that was not fast but not too slow, but it was still quite slow. Jeongguk felt amazing either way.

“Love, fuck, you feel so good, too. My cock feels so good inside you, love”, Jeongguk said and kissed Hoseok long and hard. Hoseok was panting hard when they pulled away. 

“Baby i’m close~”, thank god thought Jeongguk could honestly he was close too and he doubted that he would last long.

“Want me to take over?”

“Y-yeah”

As soon as Hoseok spoke and gave his go ahead Jeongguk held on tightly to his hips and kept him there not letting Hoseok move at all. Jeongguk began moving his hips in a hard and fast motion as he fucked Hoseok shamelessly. Hoseok was moaning loudly and Jeongguk had never seen anyone more sexy, beautiful, gorgeous and so loving in his life.

“Hobi, i love you”

“I love you, too”

Jeongguk sat up to kiss Hoseok. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Jeongguk and kissed him back with tongue and teeth and swift, soft movements from both their lips. Hoseok rocked his hips back and forth as Jeongguk kept fucking up into him.

“Baby, im-ah!-coming”

“Me too, fuck~ Come Hobi, come”

Hoseok came first as his body shook and he bit hard into Jeongguk’s lip. It didn’t hurt but he felt pressure.The way Hoseok’s walls had him pressed tightly made him come. He groaned and rode out his climax. As soon as both boys caught their breath Jeongguk pulled out. Hoseok whimpered feeling sore. Jeongguk kissed his chin, nose, cheek, temple, and forehead.

“Sorry, love...Does it hurt a lot?”

“No...but i feel yucky”, Hoseok said as he scrunched his nose. Jeongguk laughed. His smile making his now black eyes crinkle. 

“Want to take a bath?”

“Mhmm”

“Then come here”, Jeongguk smirked and lifted Hoseok up in his arms and Hoseok yelped in surprise hugging his neck and wrapping his legs around his hips. Jeongguk laughed hard. So hard Hoseok could feel his tummy shake against him. 

“I knew you would scream”, Jeongguk laughed. Hoseok glared.

“I did not scream. I just showed my surprise that’s all”

“Right. Sure you did, love”

“Keep going. Keep it up. You know i can shower by myself just fine”

“Okay, i’ll stop”

“That’s right, bitch. Get down and hail to me you peasant!”, Hoseok said dramatically. Jeongguk walked into the bathroom still holding Hoseok and rolled his eyes as he set him on the counter so he could run some warm water.

“Yeah, of course you almighty wickedness”, Jeongguk said in a ‘frightened’ voice making Hoseok chuckle. 

“Come on let’s get in before you catch a cold”

Hoseok smacked Jeongguk’s ass hard making a loud slapping sound echoed in the bathroom. 

“That ass though”, Hoseok said as he pecked Jeongguk afterwards. 

Jeongguk rolled his eyes again. 

“Uh-huh, says the one who just got his ass fucked”

“Shut up!”

“You started it love”, Jeongguk said lovingly as he kissed Hoseok’s head as he sat in the tub behind Hoseok. 

“You went along with it!”, Hoseok defended like a child. 

“God, are you my boyfriend or my child?”

“Want me to call you Daddy?”, Hoseok teased raising his eyebrow.

“Oh my god, Hoseok don’t you ever lose your energy god stop being so feisty, you drama queen”

“We all know you’re the sass-queen baby”

“OKAY! Okay i get it. You win. Happy?”

“Very”, Hoseok said as he kissed Jeongguk’s lips.

“Now wash my hair”, Hoseok ordered and Jeongguk rolled his eyes once more and accepted cause he couldn’t win against Hoseok in this. He had not patience for it. But the i love you and soft kiss he got after their shower as they were dressed and headed down stairs so Hoseok could eat was perfect. If that was what he had to go through to see that gorgeous smile and hear him say ‘I love you, Kookie’ then he’d gladly put up with it any day. 

“Ya! Breakfast was ready long ago. Why did you take so long!”, nagged Jin as everyone else was almost done eating. Everyone chuckled. 

“What?”, asked Jin.

“Just because you were cooking i won’t call you stupid”, said Namjin as he kissed Jin’s cheek repeatedly. Jin smiled and caressed his hair. 

“What do you mean, babe?”, asked Jin. 

“Hyung, do you not see the hickies all over Hobi? Do you not smell sex on both of them?”, said Jimin laughing. 

“Just look at Jeongguk’s smug face”, Taehyung said and Jeongguk indeed had a very pleased smug smile. 

“What?”

“They fucked hyung”, Yoongi said straightforwardly.

Jin gasped and eyed them both. 

“OH MY GAWD, HOBI! HOW WAS IT?!”, Jin stood up and hugged him and held his face against his as he asked for details. Hoseok blushed.

“I- uh- i - it was ..um i mean yeah-”

“He needed Kookie to help him get down the stairs. It was hilarious!” Jimin laughed as he held Yoongi’s hand in his own. Yoongi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Don’t talk remember two nights back, hmm”, Taehyung teased and Jimin shut up and looked down embarrasses. Yoongi smirked and gave Taehyung a thumbs up. Jimin glared at him. Yoongi smiled and pecked his lips. Jimin smiled and rested his head against Yoongi’s shoulder.

Jin served Hoseok his breakfast. 

“Want that massage later?”

“Yeah, god it’s ..umm...it feels you know, um”

“It’s okay i get it. God you’re a cutie”, Jin adored Hoseok. He was the cutest little ball of sunshine he had ever seen. He loved them all though.

“Um, Jimin and Namjoon may i have a word with you?”, Jeongguk asked rather seriously. Everyone became serious. Jimin and Namjoon eyed each other but nodded and they got up. Jeongguk got up but Hoseok grabbed his hand.

“Baby, something wrong?”

“No, love. Just business issues”, Jeongguk smiled and Hoseok nodded. Jeongguk tilted his chin up and kissed him. 

“I’ll be back”

“Mhmm”

The three vampires walked into the office and closed the doors. Jin quickly turned to Hoseok.

“Details. Now”, Jin smirked. Hoseok chuckled nervously.

(OFFICE)  
“So is there something wrong?”, asked Namjoon as soon as they all walked in. Jeongguk signaled for them to take a seat. They did, but they felt uneasy.

“Is it the Program? Did any vampires attack?”, asked Jimin. 

“No, it has been quite calm. They seem to have stopped the attacks for now, but let’s not let our guard down they will be back”, Jeongguk said seriously from behind his desk.

“That’s good. Then was there a problem with the business contract my Uncle and Aunt went to?”, asked Namjoon referring to Jeongguk’s parents. 

“No they are great, but they are still working on it”, Jeongguk cleared. Namjoon nodded.

“Then are the humans in trouble?”, namjoon added.

“No, they are safe and our teams are taking their shifts accurately around to ensure their safety”, Jeongguk spoke again.

“Then what seems to be the problem? Everything seems in order”, Jimin said and Jeongguk eyed him then Namjoon before standing up and walking around his office. 

“Namjoon”

“Yes?”

“You love Jin?”

“Of course”, he answered without hesitation.

“How much?”

“I can’t describe it Jeongguk put i feel the need to protect him and love him and make him know he’s safe”, Namjoon explained. Jeongguk nodded. 

“Jimin”

“Yeah?”

“So you and Yoongi have been together now”

“Yes, we have”

“You love him, Jimin?”

“Yes, I do”, Jimin said passionately.

“just how much do you love Yoongi?”

“I love him more than i have ever loved or anything else i have felt”, Jimin said right after Jongguk asked. Jeongguk hummed, taking in the answer. 

“And Tae..he’s your bestfriend after Hoseok...Do you love him?”

“Of course i do!”

Jeongguk nodded

“What does Jin, Tae or Yoongi have to do with all this though?”, asked Namjoon feeling quite protective of his Jin. 

Jeongguk walked around a bit thinking before he sat back down on his chair behind his office desk. Jimin and Namjoon looked at each other in pure confusion. They had no idea how the questions he asked or their relationships were relevant. 

“I love Hoseok….very much. I don’t think i’d ever love anyone else. I will love him even as he ages and his heart starts to falter...as his life is leaving him right in front of me”, Jeongguk said quite emotional. He wasn’t looking at them, but Namjoon and Jimin could tell he wanted to cry. 

“He is my sun...he’s the sunlight that keeps me warm. After he...when Hobi dies i’ll be left cold. After his heart stops i don’t think i’d want to live… I cannot live in a world were my reason to defy it vanishes from my life forever”

Jeongguk let a tear roll down and Jimin as well as Namjoon could feel the pain through Jeongguk’s words. They could relate. They knew what he felt. 

“...I….I can’t”, Jeongguk cried softly. 

“No one wants to, but it’s life Jeongguk. They are humans, humans die. Make hoseok happy while he is alive that’s all you can do”

“Is it? Is it really? I deny to think that letting the love of my life die in front of me and slip from my heart into a hole on the ground under dirt and turn into nothing is the only thing i CAN do...i shall not acknowledge that as my choice”, Jeongguk said. 

“Then what else can you do?”, asked Jimin. 

“I talked over with my father and mother...i opened a private case with our council….Do you guys remember a week back when Hoseok and i stayed at his parents house for three days?”

“Yes”, they answered at the same time. Hoseok smiled.

“They agreed. My parents, council they gave me the go ahead. His parents gave me their blessing”, Jeongguk smiled brightly

“Wait, permission and blessing for what?”, asked Namjoon. 

Jeongguk smirked and leaned in.

“To not lose the live of my life, you in?”, Jeongguk asked making Jimin and Namjoon look at each other but they nodded. Jeongguk smiled wide. 

“Okay this is what’s going to happen …”

(Two days later)  
Hoseok was groaning and covering his head with the pillow. Jeongguk had prepared his clothes and placed them on the bed for Hoseok to change as he did his hair. 

“Hobi get up!”, Jeongguk said as he smacked Hoseok’s ass and Hoseok mumbled profanities into the pillow”

“What was that? I don’t talk idiot language”

“You fuckng - little shit!” Hoseok screamed as he threw the pillow at Jeongguk and laid back down. Jeongguk chuckled.

“Love, get up. You know Jin doesn’t like it when we are late to eat”

“I’m sore “

“Baby we fucked two days ago”

“Have you ever had a dick like yours in your ass. No? Well, then let me rest”, whined Hoseok and Jeongguk hugged him tightly.

“Love, come on i’ll be lonely.”, Jeongguk said cutely as he made puppy eyes and Hoseok groaned. 

“Fine”

“Good”

Hoseok got changed pretty quick and they went down stairs. Hoseok was still cursing Jeongguk out for not letting him rest and that Jin told him he should rest and other nonsense that had Jeongguk laughing but loving Hosek more. As they sat at the table Yoongi, Jin and Hoseok noticed the boys weren't normal. Something was up. They looked nervous. Even Jeongguk seemed fidgety. Taehyung seemed oddly excited, but with the kid you never know.

“Is it me or are the being odd?”, asked Yoongi. 

“I noticed it too”, said Hoseok. 

“Namjoon is being way too nervous and awkward than normal” said Jin

“All of them are”, said Yoongi.

“Tae”, Jeongguk said and gave him and odd look. Jimin and Namjoon looking the same. Taehyung’s smile grew instantly and he beamed. Taehyung stood up and ran off somewhere. 

“What the fuck is going on?”, asked Hoseok. Yoongi and Jin shrugged. They had no idea. Taehyung came back with a bag and he gave the three vampires something, but they couldn’t see. What they did see was how they got that much more nervous. They give eachother a ‘fighting’ look of encouragement and they turned to them. 

“Oh shit what?”, said Yoongi creeped out. He had the right to it was fucking creepy. Lie cyborgs or something.

“Hobi, can you come here please?”, Jeongguk asked sweetly and Hoseok couldn’t say no. Hoseok walked up to him. Taking his hand as Jeongguk gave him a long and unusually passionate kiss. 

“Woah, hey calm down, what’s up?”, Hoseok asked intrigued.

“Sorry, and you’ll see”, yeah he was intrigued alright.

“Jin could you come here?”, Namjoon asked as he looked away nervously and Jin smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. Jin walked up to him and kissed him. Namjoon pecked his forehead a lot softer and gentler than usual. Jin looked at him with a questioning look and Namjoon just smiled. 

“Yoongi...come?”, Jimin asked nervous. He was going to ask nicely and sweetly but he was shaking with the nerves. Yoongi scoffed at how much of a baby his boyfriend was but he wouldn’t change a thing. He came up to him and hugged him close. 

“Hyung~” Jimin said bashfully earning a hug from Yoongi and a kiss on the cheek.

“GOT IT !!!!”, Taehyung said happily with a camera. Jin, Yoongi and Hoseok were confused. Jimin, Namjoon and Jeongguk however smiled and sighed. 

“Okay start it”, said Jeongguk. Taehyung nodded.

“Filming...Now!”

“Baby, what’s going on?”, asked Jin. Namjoon kissed his forehead. 

“We all wanted to tell you guys something”, Namjoon smiled and Jin smiled back confused. 

“Jin, i have known you since i can ever remember. Every memory i have you have been there. I also remember when your mother was pregnant and she let me touch her belly. She said that she was happy she was having that baby. Your father was shining. The day you were born… vampires had attacked your family. Your mother and father protected you, giving up their life up for you. My uncle got there in time to save you. My aunt brought you home. I was twelve, well in human years i was, back then. I heard a horrible cry and ran to her. She looked sad and carried something small in a blanket. When i asked what’s wrong she told me about the attack. I felt Horrible then i remembered the baby in your mother’s womb. ‘The baby?’ i asked. She extended her arm and i saw you. Your skin was tinged pink like the blanket and you had no clothes but a blanket. You were crying so much. I instinctively carried you a baby, born a few hours ago. You stopped crying and opened your small eyes. You were so tiny. You grabbed my pinky with your hand. It barely fit. I looked at you with awe. How could this little thing, so fragile and gorgeous be a human i asked myself. Then you smiled. Yeah, as a new born baby i saw the corner of your lip curve slightly and you grabbed my pinky harder. At that moment I felt this horrible yet amazing pull in my chest. It took my breath away and i couldn’t see. Then when i blinked and saw your face again i saw an image. A foreshadowing image of you now and you look more beautiful than i would have ever imagined. I cared for you. As you grew i played with you.”, Namjoon was so close to crying and he laughed in nostalgia.

“I even changed your diaper various times”, Jin laughed bashfully and he was sobbing with emotion. Jin held his hands.

“I helped you with your homework. I’d fight off the bullies. Go to meetings with your teachers when my aunt or uncle couldn’t. I was your friend. When you were eleven i asked you who your best friend was you smiled and you were missing a tooth in the corner and it was barely starting to grow out. ‘Joonie is’ when you said that i felt so happy. So happy you had chosen me. But i felt his feeling of uneasiness as you considered me a friend. I pushed it back since i knew you wouldn’t understand at the time. When you turned fourteen you avoided me. Didn’t want to talk to me. Told me to leave you alone. I felt such a huge pain in my chest.This went on for almost two years. You hated me, yet i always cared for you. I was always there and you’d throw things at me to try and hurt me, remember baby?”, Namjoon asked crying softly as a tear rolled down.

Jin felt guilty. He knew back then was a bad time for him but he did remember. He remembered the look on Namjoon’s face and how hurt and worthless he felt. 

“I acted, finally, when i had went to the town and i happened to find you kissing some other guy and he was touching you very inappropriately and you were quite uncomfortable. I pushed him off you and you told me to ‘fuck off’ i grabbed you and ran home with you on my back. You slapped me once we were in your room. You kept telling me i didn’t understand and i wouldn’t understand because you were just a friend to me. When i asked what you meant you started crying again and you told me that you had fallen in love with me. You kept on screaming and crying until i kissed you and i told you that i had loved you for so long. Now Jin i tell you i loved you since the day you were born, when my aunt brought you home. That day i imprinted on you...a newborn baby. Seeing you grow up and now being here with you i feel like i really do live forever. I love you Jin”, Namjoon said sheepishly and Jin hugged him and kissed him.

“I...i love you...too”, Jin cried hugging him.

Everyone knew Namjoon loved Jin. And that Jin loved Namjoon. They also knew they had been together for a while. Yet hearing it from Namjoon and knowing the whole story made their love seem so true and much stronger than before.

“Yoongi hyung…”, Jimin said and Yoongi turned to him. Jimin grabbed his hands and held them tight.

“I know in the beginning things didn’t start that great. You had been enslaved to me before you were born so i imagine when you came to an age when you understood what that implied you must have asked yourself why. I had always heard you were the worst case of trainees. That you would try to harm Vampires and escape the academy. You were just a handful and a lot to take. You still are actually.”, Jimin said nervously. Yoongi smiled. 

“I was first introduced to you two years after meeting Hobi. You jumped on me and hit me. Screamed profanities i had no idea existed at all. Hobi hyung had tried to pull you off and you pushed him. A bit too hard and he started bleeding from where he fell. You saw my eyes change and you said ‘That’s all you vampires are good at. Killing us. Taking advantage of humans and drinking their blood’ Yet when i went to help Hobi and patched him up you had a face that was so dumbfounded. You screamed at me asking why i helped him. I told you he is my friend and he needed my help. You kept on saying but it’s blood. You’re a vampire. I smiled and said i had never drank human blood before. Your face changed and it seemed you tolerated me but god no. When we arrived home you kept on messing up my food. Either with poison or other things i have no clue what they were.”, Jimin said his face so confused as he recalled the memory. Yoongi chuckled ashamed. God that was stupid. 

“Later on a stray had attacked you. I had heard your scream. You calling for help. I quickly ran to find you. He was so close, hyung. So close to biting you. I felt something shift in me and i don’t know what happened. I suddenly threw myself over and i bite him, clawed him, punched him. I did everything i could do to get him away from you. I killed him. I have never killed anyone before. He wasn’t a human, but i felt like i shouldn’t have taken a life. Yet i saw you shaking and almost crying. I was tired and i was losing energy. You questioned why i helped you. I told you because you were my friend. You cried hyung and in that moment that you opened up to me i fell for you so quick i don’t think i would have noticed it if it wasn’t for the feeling of comfort in having your warmth against my own. Sorry that i took so long to confess to you hyung. I love you”, Jimin said and Yoongi chuckled trying to not cry. He wasn’t the emotional type so he felt embarrassed that he wanted to cry and Jimin didn’t. Jimin hugged him and held him close.

“Well then..”, said Jeongguk grabbing Hoseok’s waist. 

“Hobi, do you remember when we met?’

“Yeah”

“I was a brat, wasn’t i? You don’t need to say anything i know i was. Jin kept nagging at me all the time about it. Sorry for that Hobi. I’m sorry i couldn’t have been better for you when we just met. I even asked you to do that without knowing what that Stray had done to you. How much it had hurt at the time. I was inconsiderate i was an ass. I see that now and i apologize for not being a man or someone worth of having you. That day you smiled at me. You called me ‘cute’. No one in my life had ever smiled like that to me. No one. Your smile Hobi is so gorgeous. So...god it’s just beautiful. I had never seen a smile that full of life and less had anyone smiled at me in such a loving way. You were the first and only one. I was ten. Human years i was. Even at ten i felt this strong fire like burn in my chest. Thorn like needles swept up my body and i couldn’t breath my vision became lost. Black and then just shadows. I blinked trying to focus. When it did and i looked up you were there worried for me despite all i did. At that moment i thought. Wow, he really is gorgeous. I imprinted on you hyung.”, Jeongguk said rubbing small circles in Jeongguk’s waist. Jeongguk had tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I was a kid but since then i saw the most beautiful person ever. In my head i thought i will never leave this person. I will protect him. I will tell him i love him. When i returned after the nine months i thought you wouldn’t be close as you were before. But ..well the first meeting was quite ...not my liking and i think Yoongi hyung would agree”  
Jimin felt ashamed since he recalled him kissing Hoseok.

“Yet once it was just you. Just us. I saw how much you hadn’t changed. How much love and life you had in you and that made me realize why i loved you so much. Why i love you. You are my sun hyung. Without you i’ll freeze. I love you, Hobi”, Hoseok let a hiccupy whimper and then he kissed Jeongguk and Jeongguk brought him close as Hoseok cupped his face. 

“I love you, kookie”

“ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO DO IT WHAT?! HURRY!!!!”, Taehyung said excitedly as he filmed everything. Jimin , Namjoon, and Jeongguk grabbed something from their pocket and kneeled down. 

“Oh my…”

“No fucking way- shit oh, god”

“Kookie what are you-”

As the three men presented a small box and opened it each holding their individual ring. Each different than the others. Unique and custom made. The three humans looked at them in shock. 

“Jin”

“Yoongi”

“Hoseok”

“Will you marry me?”, Namjoon, Jimin and Jeongguk asked at the same time. Jin started crying and nodded as Namjoon put the simple silver ring with grey designs on it and a small crystal on the center on his ring finger. Jin hugged Namjoon close. Yoongi was almost laughing due to the shock and chuckled out a yes. Jimin smile and put on the gold ring with a crystal between two smaller orange crystals. Hoseok sniffed softly as he smiled brightly. He nodded. 

“Yes. Yes, Kookie.”Jeongguk slipped on the silver ring with a moonstone and crystals beside it. 

“Come here”, Jeongguk said and kissed Hoseok passionately. It was soft and long but full of emotion. Jeongguk stopped when Hoseok needed air. 

“I love you”

“I love you, Hobi”

(AFTER WEDDING. AFTER FAMILY LEFT. BACK AT THE MANSION) 

“God, Namjoon i can’t believe we are finally married. I’m so glad it’s you”, Jin said as Namjoon kissed him and slide his suit of his body. Jin looked gorgeous in the white suit. It was lined with silver and it looked amazing. 

“I know baby”, Namjoon took of his dress shirt and black belt. He dove back kissing Jin. 

“Baby”

“Yes?”

“I love you Jin so much. Even if it’s not the first time...i want us to make love tonight. The first time as a married couple”, Namjoon said as he held Jin close. Jin chuckled and kissed him. 

“I’d like that”, Jin smiled. Namjoon kissed Jin and continued with disposing his clothes.

(YoonMin)  
“Mmm~ hyung”, Jimin moaned as Yoongi thrusted into him. 

“Jimin, fuck, mmm~”

“Hyung”

“I love you”, Yoongi said and kissed Jimin roughly. Yet it was a gentle gesture that had both their toes curling.

“I love you too so much….hehe it’s going to be weird to be Min Jimin. I like it”, Jimin said smiling and Yoongi laughed softly and kissed him

(JungHope)  
“Ah! Kookie i’m close”, Hoseok moaned as he hugged Jeongguk’s shoulders as he laid on his back as Jeongguk was thrusting into him between his legs. 

“Me too, Hobi, I love you.”, Jeongguk kissed Hoseok softly as he fucked him slow and softly. It was hard to keep that pace. His alpha instincts just told him to devour Hoseok right there until he couldn’t walk for weeks and he only thing that came out of his mouth was his name. 

“I’m so happy you’re mine, Hobi”, Jeongguk said as he kept on rocking his hips forward into Hoseok. Hoseok kissed Jeongguk’s cheek making him smile and kiss him on the lips this time.

All of them had decided to get married the same day. It’d be odd but they would be together forever and that was something they knew would happen. So they agreed on marrying the same day. It’d be nice. They’d celebrate together every anniversary. It’d be special. 

“Kookie~”

“Come Love”

Hoseok came loudly. His walls clenching hard on Jeongguk. Jeongguk groaned as he came. Jeongguk stayed still for a moment. He could feel Hoseok’s heart beat against his chest. Jeongguk carefully pulled out. He laughed seeing how beat Hoseok looked. 

“Don’t laugh...it’s not funny”, Hoseok said weakly. 

“Sorry, love”, Jeongguk said pecking his lips

“So….shower?”

“Yeah, but you wash me up. I’m tired. Two rounds is tiring”, Hoseok said holding onto Jeongguk as he carried him in his arms. 

“Yes, yes i will”

They washed up and talked a bit and Jeongguk was waiting to ask the question already. Jimin and Namjoon would have already done it. Jimin personally took care of Taehyung. Jeongguk got permission from the vampire human council and his own parents agreed. He had even talked to Hoseok’s parents and they agreed. He just had to ask it now.   
They were putting some comfy clothes as Hoseok talked about something. He wasn’t really listening.

“JEON JEONGGUK!”, Jeongguk turned his head.

“Yes?”

“You’re spacing out”, Hoseok smiled as he patted the bed and laid down. 

“Sorry…”

“Just say it”

“Say what?”

“I know that look. You want to tell me something. Well, say it”, Jeongguk smiled. Hoseok really did know him.

“Hobi”

“Yes?”

Jeongguk sat on the bed taking Hoseok’s hands in his. 

“Would you let me change you?”

“I beg your pardon? Change me for who may i ask?”, Hoseok asked baffled. Jeongguk scoffed. 

“No, silly...I can’t….”

“It’s okay. I’m listening.”, Hoseok said tightening his hold around Jeongguk’s hands. Jeongguk smiled softly. 

“I told you before that i loved you despite being human. I know how life works and i know it goes on. You..you don’t last forever. I said i’d love you until you die. I don’t think i can do that anymore”, Jeongguk said softly. Hoseok was worried but he kept himself calm.

“What do you mean, Kookie?”

“I mean i rather die than live forever without you. So i am asking you Hoseok… i talked to your family and mine and they gave me their blessing”

“Blessing for what?”

Jeongguk came close to Hoseok and kissed him. Hoseok was confused but kissed his husband either way. 

“Hobi would you become a vampire?’, Jeongguk asked and Hoseok was in complete and utter shock. He looked for any sign that told him that Jeongguk was kidding. He found none.

“Are you serious, Baby?”

“Yeah. Actually the others are also doing it...if they agree that is. If you agree. I just can’t live without you Hobi. I can’t just let you die right in front of me and-”

“Yes”

“Yes what?”

“Change me”

Jeongguk smiled widely his cute front bunny like teeth showing. Jeongguk kissed him again. 

“You sure, love?”

“I can’t live without you either. Do it”

Hoseok extended his neck. Jeongguk let his alpha come out and his eyes changed to violet. His eyes scanned his neck and found the pulse. 

“Love, it’s going to hurt a bit okay? It burns bad within the first minute but it numbs and you are going to black out okay”, Jeongguk explained and hed Jeongguk’s hand super tight. 

“Okay relax, love. I’m here”, Jeongguk soothed and then kissed the place he would bite Hoseok at.

He would have to suck most of Hoseok’s blood out and insert the venom. He sucked on it and nibbled on it with his fangs to not make the nite such a surprise. Hoseok was shaking and Jeongguk held his hand tighter. Jeongguk then bit into the flesh and Hoseok yelped. Jeongguk rubbed circles on the skin of Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok’s blood tasted amazing. Hoseok was crying a bit. Jeongguk had heard it was painful but he had been born a vampire. Hoseok’s breathing was very rough and Jeongguk could feel his pulse decrease. He would miss his heart beat. But he would never forget the sound of it. 

Hoseok suddenly collapsed against him. He had passed out already. Jeongguk then concentrated on getting the venom into his system. It didn’t take long. Jeongguk felt full of energy from drinking so much blood. He would stay up and take care of Hoseok until he woke up. His new and forever husband. 

(MORNING)   
Hoseok woke up to a blinding light. It hit his eyes hard. 

“Oh god….light”

“Sorry , i’ll close the curtain”, Jeongguk rushed to close it and came back to Hoseok. Jeongguk grabbed his hand and it felt different. It was a lot warmer. Or maybe he was colder. His own skin felt softer. Muscles a bit more defined. He saw his hair a light brown now instead of his usual dark. His skin seemed to be brighter than usual. 

“Kookie?”, he searched and almost fell.

“Woah, careful. You have speed now. Remember to use human speed okay. Your eyes will be more sensitive as well as all your other senses so be careful.”, Jeongguk explained helping Hoseok up to go down stairs.

It was true. The mansion was beautiful when he first came and now as a vampire every detail was fully appreciated. It was even more outstanding. 

“Wow…”

“I know just be careful, love”

“I know Kookie”, Hoseok said. He saw the others seated at the table. 

“Hey!”, He said running or at least attempting to. He used his speed by accident and almost crashed into Yoongi. 

“Oh fuck!” when Yoongi lifted his arms to shield himself a clear forcefield covered him and Hoseok crashed. 

“OW! Hyung that hurt!”, Hoseok said and Jeongguk helped him up as he laughed. 

“That’s right all you bitches stay back”, Yoongi teased. Hoseok laughed sarcastically. He looked at Yoongi and wow. Yoongi’s features were a lot sharper than before. Especially his eyes.

“Woah hyung you look...different”

“Yeah i saw that. Jimin wouldn’t stop telling me”, Jimin smiled and hugged him. Jimin looked a bit clearer but otherwise the same as always. 

“You look good Hobi hyung”, said Jimin with a thumbs up.

“Yeah! And look my hair turned orange-y!!!”, said Taehyung. The boy looked hot to be quite honest. 

“Wow, Tae and who changed you?”

“Jimin hyung did. I can turn into animals!”, Taehyung turned into a cat and rubbed himself against Hoseok’s ankle before turning back. 

“I can finally understand the creatures”, said Taehyung with fascination. He was a odd boy indeed. Cute, but odd. 

“Hobi”, Hoseok turned to find Jin looking gorgeous. His face was simply ideal and his body was the same but somehow better. 

“God, Hobi you look so pretty. No offense, handsome too, but very pretty”, said Jin cupping his face. 

“Thanks hyung and trust me you look great”

“And hey watch this.”

Jin pointed at Yoongi and suddenly Yoongi stood up and did this weird dance thing with his legs and everyone laughed. 

“YA! Hyung i am not your puppet!”

“Okay then sit”, as soon as he said sit Yoongi was almost somehow flown into the chair. Yoongi glared at him. So he controlled solids and bodies. Ironic since he used it as a mother would to control her kids and he is basically a mother at heart. 

“Babe, leave him alone, hmm”, Namjoon said and yeah he looked the same. just not as tan as his sucky human eyes saw his skin tone as. 

“Fine and you Hobi?”

‘I still don’t know”, he pouted. Jeongguk hugged him from behind. 

“You heal, love”

“What?”

“You know before you’d be the ‘dove’ amongst us and create peace and all that. You were the healing image. So you heal things. Not just wounds but various things”

“Ooh, really? That’s co- wow baby you’re hot”, Hoseok said as he had turned to look at Jeongguk and noticed every flawless feature. Jeongguk laughed. 

“Thanks love”, Jeongguk leaned down to whisper into his ears, “Can’t wait to fuck you tonight though”

“KOOKIE!”

Jeongguk laughed. Everyone had a great time getting used to their new lifestyle and powers. Jeongguk’s father and mother came back soon and praised them all. Jeongguk’s mother fangirling over how pretty Hoseok was and how their children would be gorgeous. Hoseok blushed at this. He still had some blood since he was part human so he could do things humans can and vampires couldn’t  
(NIGHT)  
“Hobi”

“Yes Baby?”, asked Hoseok as he came out of the shower in a bathrobe and dried his hair with a towel. Jeongguk smiled at him and extended his arm. Hoseok used his speed to get to Jeongguk quicker. 

“You’re an omega you know”, Jeongguk said softly. 

“I know, Kookie. In the mirror i saw my eyes fade to and orange-gold. It goes away later though”, Hoseok explained. Jeongguk smiled.

“That’s not what i meant, love”, Jeongguk said bringing him closer so he’d be able to hug his waist as he sat down at the corner of the bed. 

“Then?”

“Remember what my mom said today? When she saw you”

“That i was pretty”

“And?”

“......oh…...grandchildren…..”

“Mhmm, since you’re an omega you now carry a capable womb. So baby i was thinking about it. What do you say?”, Jeongguk said looking up at him. 

“A baby? You want to Baby?”, asked Hoseok smiling.

“Of course i want to, love! They’d be our children. I would have had them with you. My own family. What else can i ask for?”

“Okay, i’d like to”

“Really?!”

“Yeah, we just have to try to get pregnant though”, said Hoseok and suddenly Jeongguk threw him on the bed and crawled over him and kissed him. Their lips feeling smooth and warm together. It was perfect. 

“Why don’t we start trying now, hmm?”, Jeongguk said as his eyes turned violet and Hoseoks a soft gold. Hoseok could feel himself getting wet. Now that he was an Omega he lubricated. 

“Mmm you smell amazing”, praised Jeongguk making Hoseok moan. 

“Kookie”

“Yes, love”

“I love you”

‘I love you, too, love and i promise i will love our baby just as i love you. I will keep you both safe”, Jeongguk promised with love and care as he kissed Hoseok. Hoseok chuckled.

“I know you will. Our baby will be lucky to have you as a Dad”, Hoseok said stroking Jeongguk’s face. 

“No, our baby will be lucky to be loved by parents that love each other so much. We will be lucky to have a child to love as our own. God, i can’t wait to hold him or her.”, Jeongguk said kissing Hoseok all over his face and lastly his lips.

“Yeah...I love you Jeongguk, forever”

“I love you Hoseok….Always”

They kissed and made love various times that night and many following nights. As time passed Hoseok and Jeongguk eventually got their wish. Having a beautiful pair of twins. A beautiful boy with Hoseok’s lighter brown eyes and Jeongguk’s nose and Hoseok’s smile. His hair dark like his father. A gorgeous girl with tan skin like Hoseok and his light brown hair. Jeongguk’s eyes and smile, but Hoseok’s nose. Jin following the example and having a gorgeous girl. Blonde hair like Jin with Namjoon’s eyes and Jin’s face. Jimin also got pregnant with a boy. He was small and pale. Orange brown hair with Jimin’s eyes and nose but Yoongi’s gummy smile. Taehyung was excited. He was a super uncle as he called himself and adored the children just as much as their parents did. Everyone found their place and enjoyed everything at the fullest. 

Hoseok thought that being enslaved to a vampire would be a bad thing. But seeing himself in the Garden of flowers and trees, sitting under the oak and holding his baby boy between his lap as he played with the lilacs and Jeongguk a bit further by the roses and helped his baby girl walk with her stubby legs and say ‘Yes baby, like that come on’ and ‘who’s daddy’s girl?’ or ‘who’s daddy’s boy?’ and see both their children giggle as they still had yet to talk. But understood their father. Those moments were they all would rest under the oak and take a nap Jeongguk by his side holding his hand with their rings and their babies sleeping on their laps everything felt perfect. Especially when Jeongguk kissed him and said, ‘ i love you so much, hon’ . He’d answer ‘i love you two, baby’. Moments like those made him think that being enslaved might have not been that bad after all. Not when he’d been enslaved to this life . 

“Love you, mommy. Love you daddy”, they’d both say.

“Love you too sweety”, Hoseok and Jeongguk would answer when they’d talk. 

“Love you, Baby”, Jeongguk would say when they are alone in bed and then kiss him. 

“I love you, Kookie~”

Yeah, being Enslaved to this life was not a bad thing. It was a good thing. Now he could enjoy this perfect life of his forever.

fin


End file.
